Seta Kaibelle?
by Bananawings72
Summary: When Seto accidently brakes the heart of a girl, he is turned into one himself. How will he react to the female, body.Is his life ruined, or has it taken a turn for the better? ... Nope, it's ruined alright!Don't worry, the OC is not important!
1. He's Mine

**Seta Kaibelle?**

Chapter 1: He's mine

"Have you got a date for the dance yet Lieha?"

"Well…yes and no."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Domino High school was holding its annual mid-year prom, and all around, students were gossiping and flirting, looking for dates. It was customary to have an escort-date if you will-to the dance. The dance was only in a couple days, and a lot of people were getting desperate.

"Ummm… I know who I'm going with; it's just, well… I haven't exactly asked him yet."

"Well you better ask them now, or it's gonna be too late. How do you even know he doesn't have a date already? And who is this mystery man?"

"Your just gonna laugh at me."

"I promise I won't, but…your not thinking of asking YuGi are you?"

"WHAT! No, no, I was thinking of asking KAIBA."

"Hahahahahah, hehehe, hahaha! Kaiba, Seto Kaiba! Are you serious? Do you even know who he is and how powerful he is? Do you even know that more than half the girls at this school have probably already asked him? Do you know that he said no to all of them?"

"Yes, I do know who he is and how powerful he is." Lieha said rather dreamily ignoring the last part of her friend's question. "I just need to find the perfect moment to ask him, I need to find his sensitive spot."

"And _how_ are you going to do that?"

"Well… I know YuGi spends a lot of time playing cards with him, but that would be to embarrassing to ask a boy about."

"YuGi's a boy?"

"I guess I'll ask YuGi's friend, Tea. She's always with him."

"Hey guy's. Want to go down for a burger at Burger World?" Joey Wheeler asked his friends YuGi, Tristen, and Tea.

"Sure, let's go."

"Yeah I'm starved."

The four of them started heading down the street, when they heard a voice calling up to them from behind. "Tea, huh, huh… Tea, wait."

"Uhhh, Tea, do you know this Chik?" Tristen asked with confusion.

"No, I don't think –wait, isn't that Lieha Kurasume. But that doesn't make sense." Tea said frowning. "Why would she need to talk to me?"

"Tea, I'm so glad I caught you. Listen, I have some umm… homework problems." She said making a quick glance at the three boys standing next to her. "And I need to solve them now, before he's taken, I mean, before tomorrow. So, do you think we could step aside for a sec?"

"Well sure, but if it's tutoring you want, I'm not exactly an A+ student. I don't even share the same classes as-"

"No, no, that's OK. Come on let's go quickly." Lieha grabbed Tea's hand and half dragged her to a nearby coffee shop that was pretty empty.

"I'll meet you later guys!" Tea yelled to her disappearing friends.

Lieha pushed Tea to a private booth at the back of the shop and sat down.

"Hey Lieha, I'm telling you now, I really don't think I can teach you anything you wouldn't already know."

"Actually, Tea, I didn't drag you here for homework help. It's-It's something a little more personal than that."

"Oh! But why me, I barely know you."

"I know you barely know me, but that's not who I want to talk about. I come to ask you about Seto Kaiba."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you see, I have a sort of crush on him, and want to ask him to the dance, but… I'm too nervous. I wouldn't know what to say or how to act. I don't know his weak points or even what turns him on. I barely know a thing about him. That's where you come in."

The whole time Tea was staring at Lieha with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"What, you want me to- Oh…My…God."

"I know you and your friends are always playing cards with him-practically 24/7- by now you should know about his personality and perhaps, maybe, even the key to winning his heart."

Tea stood up angrily and picked up her bag.

"Listen to me and listen good." Tea said. "Kaiba is not someone to be going after. If I were you, I would banish all thoughts of him from your head, and start chasing after someone else. Kaiba is cruel and heartless. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and doesn't trust nobody either. His heart, if he even had one, is made of stone. He enjoys nothing more than to cause pain and suffering on others. If you want my advice, stay away from him, because Lieha, if you don't, you'll have nothing left but a broken heart."

With that, Tea quickly turned on her heals and walked quickly out of the coffee shop leaving Lieha looking dumbfounded. This was not what she had expected. Tea gave her nothing but mean comments about Seto that probably weren't even true. Then it struck her.

"Of course!" She said smacking her hand to her forehead. Why didn't she see it before. Tea was _also_ in love with Kaiba. That's why she made him seem like an evil jerk. Tea wanted her to think he was a bad person so she could have Seto all to herself.

Lieha wasn't going to give up that easily. Oh, no! She was going to get Kaiba first if it was the last thing she did.


	2. How Pretty

**Seta Kaibelle?**

Chapter 2: How Pretty 

Kaiba was pissed.

All week he had been through nothing but chaos. One of his investments was going down, a sky dome he was building in Bengie city was being put off another 3 months, and to top it all off, he was constantly being tormented by practically all the Domino High girls. They kept asking to go to the dance with him. Of course he said no. He was above their level. Rich High classmen as himself should never be out with riffraff like petty cheerleaders. They were all like the dirt under his feet.

He had had enough. He swore that if one more girl asked him to the dance, he would explode. That was a promise, and he never broke his promises.

Lieha needed a walk. She needed to think this through. She still didn't know anything about Kaiba, and the dance was in two days. Lieha was getting desperate, it was now or never.

The young girl started heading towards Kaiba's house/mansion. Lieha was still thinking things through as she walked towards her destination.

"Damn! The streets are too noisy; I can't even hear myself think."

Lieha took a turn down a tiny street with practically nobody on it. It would take her 10 minutes longer to get to Kaiba's house, but she wouldn't mind the extra time.

Lieha started to notice the different shops along the road. She had never heard of any of them, and most of them were on the side of the street. She walked by one roadside store that was covered in beautiful scarves. Who knew, maybe Seto liked erotic things.

She paid for a green and yellow one, when she heard a racket coming down from the street. Lieha turned to meet the noise.

"Help, help." Someone cried. It was an old woman.

Lieha noticed a man running down the street towards her carrying a bag of money. _The guy probably stole the old lady's money._ Lieha frowned. This wasn't rite, no one was helping her.

Lieha couldn't ignore the awful deed so she put her foot out.

The running man tripped on her suspended foot and crashed into a bunch of old crates. _Oh, no! What have I done! _She thought.

The man was staring daggers at Lieha and was about to lounge at her, when he heard sirens in the distance. A look of fear crossed the man's face at the sound and he quickly skittered down an alley, leaving the bag of money behind.

Little did he know, the sirens were from an ambulance rushing to an on fire apartment.

"Oh, thank you my dear child!" A voice cried from behind Lieha.

"What!" Lieha said turning around almost in a daze. She had forgotten all about the old woman.

"My hero." The lady cried hugging Lieha tightly. "Oh, if there is anything I could to repay you, anything at all, please, ask."

"Oh, uhhhhh… no it's OK. Just doin my job." What a lame comment. She wasn't a cop.

"But I insist." The lady urged. "Here, I know, I'll give you this." The old woman took out a battered, old wooden box.

"Wow, you…shouldn't have?"Lieha eyed the old box carefully. It was very old and had no value to it that she could see.

"It's not the outside that counts, it's the inside." The lady said giggling. "Keep it safe, it will grant you one wish."

"Gee, thanks but I really don't"-Lieha looked up at the lady only to find that she had gone. "Weird." She mumbled.

Lieha fingered the box a little when she noticed some old rusty hinges. Slowly Lieha opened the box.

"Oh, how pretty." Inside the box was a necklace with one charm on it. The chain of the necklace was a silvery red and was made of tiny links to make it seem like a single piece of string. The charm on the necklace was a single flat circle with what seemed to be a half star melted into it. "Well the old lady sure had good taste, even with bad wrapping skills."

Lieha hung the necklace around her neck and started off once again to Seto Kaiba's house.


	3. Shit!

**Seta Kaibelle?**

Chapter 3: Shit

Lieha found herself at the Kaiba place sooner than she expected. "Wow, it's so big." She whispered to herself.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Huh?" Lieha looked to her right to see a tall man in a black suite looking at her.

"Can-I-help-you?" The man said looking over his sunglasses.

"Oh, uhhh… yes. I have an uhhh… an appointment with uhh… Seto Kaiba."

"Really?" The man asked menacingly.

"Uhhh… yes, we have a project to do uhhh… together, and I uhhhh… need to see him."

The man smirked at her while he looked away to speak into his microphone.

-Mr. Kaiba-

"What!" Seto looked angrily at his telecom and practically growled. He was so busy. He was doing a million things at once, he didn't need any interruptions.

-There's someone here to see you. They said they had an appointment.-

Kaiba had turned back to his work and was barely listening to the intercom. "Whatever." He mumbled angrily.

After speaking with his microphone, the guard looked back at Lieha with a confused look on his face. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"Ok, I guess you can go in." He said scratching his head.

_Wow, I can't believe that worked. It must be my lucky day. _Lieha continued to walk through the gates. It seemed to take forever to get to the main building.

Once she had gotten to the giant oak doors leading to the KCbuilding, she took a gulp. Without knocking, she walked in. She was surrounded by marble, and in the biggest hallway she had ever seen.

"Hello." She called out. She was answered by her own echo. Lieha scanned the hall for any sign of what she might need to do next. Straight ahead, in front of her, she noticed a giant grand staircase. Lieha groaned. Thankfully, to her left, she spotted 4 elevators. Lieha started walking towards them when she realized she had no idea where she was going. She scanned the hall once again for a new sign. Her eyes rested on a billboard near the front door. Quickly she walked over to it.

S. Kaiba-L23. Wow, he sure was high up.

Lieha ran back to the elevator, and hurriedly pressed the buttons.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Seto was typing at his computer. "Thank God the days almost over." He said to himself.

He looked up at a slow knocking on his door. _That's weird _He thought, _they didn't use the entering bell on his door, and that wasn't any guard combination._

A second slow knocking interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter." He stated calmly at the door, while placing his hand under his desk incase he needed to sound the silent alarm.

Slowly the door cracked open, as a single brown eye peered through the crack. Kaiba watched with confusion as the door slowly inched open until a young girl was revealed. Kaiba couldn't help but notice she was a bit pretty.

"Hi." She said really nervously.

"Hi" He replied back without moving an inch. He started eyeing her cautiously.

Lieha was so nervous. She couldn't help bit realize how huge his office was. She felt like an ant about to be squashed under all the pressure.

"Yeah, ummm… listen Kaiba, Seto, you don't know me but"-

_Oh no, she wasn't._ Kaiba clenched his fists and started tensing up. Lieha had stopped talking as soon as she saw the look on his face. Uh, oh. What did she do now?

Lieha backed up against the door, as Seto Kaiba stood suddenly, knocking several papers from off his desk. He looked as if he was about to explode.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled. "You think you can come in here and ask me out like every other damn girl at your school, while I'm in the middle of the most busiest day of the year. WHAT IN THE BLOODY GODDAMN F$#! HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WORTHLESS GIRL. YOU ARE ALL STUPID DITZY CHEARLEADERS WITHOUT A LIFE AND NOT A SINGLE PROBLEM IN THE WORLD. He was breathing very heavily. GO, JUST GO, AND TAKE THAT STUPID SCARF WITH YOU!"

By now, Lieha had fallen to her knees on the shiny office floor. She felt her eyes burn as a single tear made its way down her face. Without another word, she got up, and left, slamming the door as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard, as the door was too heavy to slam.

Seto felt himself burning. He had never yelled at a person that hard in his life. OK, maybe this year, or… this month. He couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for the poor girl. Maybe he didn't have to be so hard on her. _God, I'm spent _He thought. _I'm going to bed._

_Man, she looks upset._ The guard thought to himself. _Poor girl._

Lieha ran straight out of the KCbuilding, barely containing her tears. She had never been so upset. "Stupid, heartless jerk!" She cried.

She ran home as fast as she could, not wanting anyone else to see her tears.

"I should have listened to Tea." Lieha stuttered, but the thought only made her cry harder. "What a jack-ass! Ohhh! He thinks it's so easy being a girl. He thinks we have no feelings, no problems. Well he's wrong! Urrggghhh… I wish he was a girl so he could know just how hard it is!"

Lieha's necklace sparkled.

Seto Kaiba woke up to the sun shining on his face. _Man, what a great Sleep._ He thought.

He arched his back, and stretched his arms wide. He felt surprisingly limber, but that only heightened his already good mood.

Slowly Seto got out of bed, exercising his legs. He stuck his feet in his slippers as he made his way towards his bathroom. Seto brought up a hand to ruffle his messy hair.

"That's strange." He said. His hand should have stopped short a couple inches ago in his hair, but it kept going. His hair went down to just past his shoulders. He frowned. His hair couldn't have grown so much over the night. Quickly he ran to the bathroom.

"What the"- he gasped looking at his reflection.

"Shit!"


	4. Ripped Pants

**Seta Kaibelle?**

Chapter 4: Ripped Pants

"How… What… Who…? Holy f#$ bloody hell."

This couldn't be rite. He had to be dreaming, I mean he had two- Seto quickly pinched himself, hard. Why wasn't he waking up yet? He turned on the tap and splashed some freezing cold water on his face.

"What in the hell is going on?" He yelled.

Seto rubbed his eyes for a long time before looking back into the mirror._ Is this some cruel joke_ he thought.

Kaiba slowly walked back to his bed, sat down, and laid his head in his hands.

He thought to himself a long time before lifting his head. Slowly, he looked at himself.

His feet were smaller and more narrow. His hips were more big and round. His, well- he would skip that part for know. His waste was very small and daintyish. And his chest. His chest was… bigger. _Oh, God._ What was he going to do?

_Knock, Knock_

"Mr. Kaiba." Came a voice from behind his door. "Breakfast is served."

"I'm not hungry." He snapped back. He couldn't help but notice how high his voice was. The butler couldn't help but notice either.

"Mr. Kaiba… is that you? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a… ummm, cold." He said lowering his voice as much as possible.

"Should I get the doctor, Mr. Kaiba?"

"No, no, I'm fine, just leave me alone."

"Very well sir."

Kaiba went back to thinking. Nobody could know about this, not even Mokuba. How could he tell them? _Hello everybody. Last night I grew boobs._ He couldn't help but smile at the thought. It really did sound stupid.

He started at the sound of footsteps from down the hall.

He had to get out before anybody found him like this. But how, he couldn't just walk out into a hall that could be full of people. How would that look, a young girl coming from Seto Kaiba's room in the morning looking messed.

Wait a second. He was Seto Kaiba, a survivor, a gamer, a genius. He never lost a challenge (not including losing to YuGi), he could surpass any obstacle. Certainly he could sneak past a hallway, something a child could do, especially his own building. He knew every nook and cranny; he knew every guardsmen stationed and every security camera. Piece of cake. Or, like any other rich person, he could go out the secret passage in his room, made for emergencies.

But first, he needed to change. He walked over to his wardrobe and flung open the doors. _Damn! _He thought.

"All I have is designer male clothing. Well of course that's all I have, but I need something that won't attract attention. These are all worth at least $200 each. Most of them $1000. Like that won't attract attention. The only thing I could wear would be- Oh, crap."

Kaiba was looking at his school uniform. He hated the damn thing so much, and rejoiced taking it off after school. Now, it was his only hope.

Grudgingly he pulled it on. It was a tight fit. His shirt buttons were stretched to the limit, and he couldn't get the pants on. _Damn hips. _He thought as his pants ripped. God, he was already sounding like a girl.

"Great, just great!" He sighed tossing the ripped pants on his bed. The only thing he had now was a skin tight shirt, blue jacket, and blue boxers. He thought about wearing the boxers as shorts, as they did match the jacket, but quickly discarded the idea because of the male underwear design at the top.

"If only I had a scarf or something to put on top of these boxers, than only the bottoms would show, and it would look like shorts and a slipcover. Wait, that girl that came here yesterday, she had a scarf. And if I remember correctly, she through it on my office floor."

Seto, made his way over to the office door located in his room. He had put it in for quicker travel and emergencies.

He pulled open the door, running through, when he got to his office, he nearly ran into his own desk. He paused for a moment, catching his breath. Quickly, he scanned the room.

"There it is!" He cried.

He dashed to the main doors where the scarf rested. He picked it up, hugged it to his chest and ran back to his room.

"Thank God she left her scarf here." He felt a pang of guilt as he said this, because she only left it here because he yelled at her.

He wrapped the scarf around his hips and went to the bathroom to see his reflection.

Seto frowned as he looked down. The yellow and green scarf stood out so much against his blue jacket, and the scarf was so long it covered his boxers and looked like a skirt. Even though he didn't concern himself with fashion (his servants picked a selection for him), even he knew he looked stupid.

He took off his blue jacket so his white shirt was revealed. He gulped. The shirt was quite tight and he didn't own a braw. He still looked funny with the school shirt and tacky skirt, so he ripped off the sleeves.

"I guess it will do."

He was now wearing a mid-thigh skirt and tight white tank top. He looked… presentable.

Without wasting any more time, Seto grabbed his wallet, dashed to his bookcase and pushed it over, revealing the secret passage behind it.

Hurriedly, he went through, replacing the bookcase on his way out.


	5. Damn Boobs

Seta Kaibelle? Ac

Disclaimer: sorry I didn't write this before, but this goes for all the chapters I missed. I do not own Yugioh (boo hooo hooooooooooooo)  ("-")

Attention Tea + Seto fans 

By the way: Later on in the story, (very very soon) Seto/Seta gets hooked up with Tea. No, it's not Lieha. She's only here because I needed someone to screw up Seto's life. She may make another appearance later on, but nothing serious. I know a new character pisses every (or almost every) fan off, so I will majorly focus on Tea and Seto! 

Chapter 5:Damn boobs

(I just thought of this: Seto left a note saying he'd be gone for a while before he left)

The secret passage emptied out into the basement of an old antique shop. Quickly, Kaiba ran up the stairs, pushing a few crates aside. He ran past a bewildered owner, nearly knocking him into a shelf full of spoons.

As Kaiba emptied into the street, he was struck by the hard reality of the situation. He had nowhere to go! He couldn't stay out on the streets all night. He shivered at the thoughts. Being a girl had nothing to do with it. He just wouldn't allow a rich famous businessman as himself, to sleep in a gutter.

Kaiba suddenly remembered he had a wallet. "I know, I can call a cab, and stay at a hotel."

Seto scanned the streets looking for a phone booth. Spotting one, he ran over.

As he dialed the number in the phone booth, he noticed a man a few feet away staring at something around him. Seto followed his gaze to find what he was looking at.

_The filthy bastard was staring at his chest!_

With his face turning red, Seto turned around. _Damn boobs!_ He thought.

"Hello, I'm calling for a taxi"

-

"Yes, I need one as soon as possible, I'll be waiting at the corner of"-

Seto looked and located the street name.

-"Wayne Avenue."

-

"Thank you very much goodbye."

Seto walked over to a nearby bench closing his eyes.

God… 

10 minutes later, a yellow taxicab pulled up.

"About time." Seto mumbled angrily.

As he climbed into the seat, Seto told the man he wanted to be brought to the nearest hotel. He than sat back, relaxed (just a tincy bit), and looked out the window.

About 5 minutes driving, Seto got bored with the window. He focused his attention on the front and tried to get a view of his driver. Without any luck, he looked into the rear-view mirror.

What the- 

Another pair of eyes looking in the mirror met Seto's gaze. The only difference was that the driver wasn't looking at his face, he was looking at his-

_Damn boobs! _He thought again

"Ummm, I think I can continue from here." Kaiba said tapping the glass. He pulled out the owed money, quickly handed it to the driver and got out of the car.

The truth was, Kaiba really didn't know where he was, so he figured he would just walk in the direction the cab was headed. At least he wasn't near that creepy cab driver anymore.

He started walking down the busy road. "This is taking forever" He thought. "Why don't I just find a bus stop."

He turned down a street quickly scanning it. Nothing. He turned down another with the same result. He continued this so many times, that he ended up even more lost then he was before. "Damnit." He sighed at another attempt failed.

By now, he was just walking anywhere, barely even looking up from his feet.

"Why me?" He muttered.

Suddenly, Seto got a cold feeling running down his spine. He snapped his head up to examine his surroundings. He wasn't on a street anymore, he was in an alley.

Seto slowly started walking backwards as he heard a small noise from the shadows.

Stay calm He thought as a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Bananawings72: maybe I should be really cruel and cut you off here. Muahahahaha! Nahhh I_'m not the kinda gal._

Three men had just recieted from out of the shadows, and were now cornering Seto.

(Be prepared: this is only Seto's thoughts):

_Oh shit, Holy shit, shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shits shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. Holy McShitty, shit faced nuggets full of shit!_

"Ain't you a pretty little thing."

"I really like your-"

Damn boobs! 

"Come over here sweat heart."

This couldn't be happening to him of all people! **Him**! Himhimhimhimhim! (It's a **him**!)He looked around for any means of escape. _My life is a big pile of shit rite now, _he thought

As one of the men reached out his hand, a voice called up to them from the entrance of the alley.

"Hey bone heads. Whad'ya thinks ya doin?"

There, at the end of the alley, was an ugly dog. In other words, Joey Wheeler!

"Shit!" Was all Kaiba said.

whahahahahaha, I did leave you with an almost as bad cliffhanger (I feel evil)

I demand that every person who reads my story leaves a review. Last time I checked I only have three, and one of them was from a person who was extremely lost in this website. No offense, I loved all my responders. Without you, I would cry.

By the way, my friend and me are partners in this business. We share our stories on this account, so from now on, stories will be distinguished by !Ac! and !Ar!

I'm !Ac!

(Personal note: Ac is cooler than Ar.hehe)

(Ar wrote "The Stupid Idiot")


	6. A Very Ugly Dog

**Seta Kaibelle?**

**Yello, ya'll. Before you read this chapter** I just want you to know that I will be up dating at least once a week. Hooray. I will try to be putting 2 chappies a week, but I can't keep any promises.

Another thing: if you have any ideas for a great scene in the story, all ideas are welcome. (unless they include homosexualness , these ideas will only be viewed in my reviews as "ulariuos could have beens") no offense to writers of this material, I just don't want to read this in this particular story.

**Sorry**

Another thing: **IMPORTANT**. Unfortunately, I am very new to this site and made a huge mistake. A few of my beloved readers added me to their alert list, and I thought that was a bad thing. I thought the alert list was to notify the Fanfiction company people that I did something wrong and that my account would be further viewed. I thought this because I am a user of another website, which I cannot mention. They use this type of system. So anyways, I'm SOOOOO SOOORRRYYY

Review, review, review, review, review, review, review

Vvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 6: An Ugly Dog

" Gat away from dat girl I'll pummel your heads into dat wall, ova dar."

"Oh ya, I'd like to see you try."

"You tell him, boss. Beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"Ya, bash his brains out."

"I plan to."

Joey gave an evil smirk at them, rubbing his nose. "Will see ya shitless bastards."

The three men started moving towards Joey, punching their fists in their own hands.

"Ya'll goin regret da day ya messed wit Joey Wheela'."

With that, quick as lightning, Joey punched the first guy in the nose.

"Ha, ha. Not so big now are ya!" He turned to face the other two and landed a fist in each of their stomachs. "Oof!" They both moaned.

Kaiba couldn't believe what was happening. First he was about to get… violated, and now, the person that pissed him off the most was standing here making a fool of himself.

"Ouch! That hurt. It might actually leave a bruise."

"This guy is really starting to piss me off."

"Let's just kill him know and get back to our treat."

One of the men took out a walky talky and whispered something into it.

"Hey! Who did'ya just talk to?"

"You'll find out soon enough, scumbag."

"Why you, nobody calls Joey Wheela' a scumbeg if I have anything to do- ACKKKKKK!"

8 more men had just had just made there way over from deeper down the alley.

(Eye twitching and mouth dropped to the groundJoey) "What th-, when-, where, how-. Him it seems I'm in a bit o' a predicament at da moment. No matter Joey Wheela' always has a plan. RUN!"

Joey, faster then anything ever known to man, snatched Kaiba's arm and ran out of the alley faster than you could say 'the'.

"Great plan genius" Kaiba growled angrily at Joey.

"Hey, I didn't see you punchin any o' dar noses!"

"I was perfectly capable of defending myself. You just showed up and ruined it. Now I have 11 men chasing after me."

"Correction, we have 11 men chasing after us! And a thank you wouldn't hurt either! Quick in here." Joey just took a 30-degree turn into a cut off alley with lots of boxes. Quickly, they ducked behind them. They watched carefully as the 11 men ran pass, finally getting off their backs.

"Fewf, well that was exciting."

"Yeah, well thanks for nothing." Kaiba said as he got up dusting his makeshift skirt.

"Nothin', geeze, ya really got some issues dontcha!"

"None of your business now leave me alone mutt!" Oops, why did he say that, Seto Kaiba was the only one that called Joey Wheeler that, and last time he checked, he wasn't exactly a ummm… him.

Joey's eyes narrowed. _Can't let him find out, he's the last person in the world I liked to know._ Kaiba thought thinking fast.


	7. Censored

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh (boohoo hooooooooooooooooooooooo L)

Sorry about last chapter, waste of time I know, but now that I got that off my back, I can focus on main events and greater plots.

**Being evil:** those who looove this story are going to die over my next one. I'm not going to tell you. Hehehe. Just kidding, the plot may seem very familiar to some of you but who cares, a good story's, a good story. Tea goes on a road trip to a very fancy city, and sneaks into the most gorgeous private home she has ever seen. While inside, she accidentally breaks a 20 000 dollar vase, and has to work at the mansion to pay it back. Little does she know that the mansion is actually a very private school for rich hot **boys!** Whahahahahahaha. What will happen? Anything can.

Chapter 7:(censored)

"So, where do ya live?" Joey yelled above a roaring engine.

"Oh, uhhh…" _Idiot_, he thought to himself. He didn't have a place to stay yet. "Ummm, just drop me off at the nearest hotel."

Joey frowned. Was this girl for real? Lost, cold, shoeless and no home. What was up with that? "Whatever." He shouted back.

He turned onto a main road and sped down the street. He stopped in front of a cozy looking 4 story building, the colour of mahogany.

"This OK?" Joey asked.

Kaiba looked at the building. It was pretty small, and a lot less fancy than he thought, but anything was better than another ride with Joey Wheeler. "It's fine." He mumbled.

"Maybe I'll see you later?" Joey asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I doubt it greatly." Seto stated coldly. The hope in Joey's eyes vanished.

"Well… OK than, bye." He said quickly and sped away.

"Thank God that's over."

Seto walked into the hotel. There was a clerk sleeping at the desk, and a middle-aged man reading a newspaper in the nearby lounge, but next to that, it was pretty empty.

"Hello." Kaiba said to the sleeping clerk. "HELLO." The man wouldn't wake up. He tried ringing the bell a couple times, but the guy wouldn't wake. Seto stood there angrily tapping his foot when he noticed the middle-aged man smirking at him from behind his newspaper. _I'll show him._ He thought angrily.

Seto took off one of his slippers and through it at the clerk. The clerk rose with a start and fell off his chair. On the way down he banged his head on the counter. Seto heard the man in the lounge chuckle quietly. It was kinda funny. Seto couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Can… Can I help you miss?" The clerk asked rising a bit disheveled.

"Yes you may, I am looking for a room to stay in the next…" How long would he stay like this? "The next little while."

"Yes, yes of course. Room for one? Right-yes. Ok, we have a room for you on the 3rd floor. Everything's set, now all I need is some ID."

Seto reached for his wallet and took out his identification card. He handed it to the clerk only to find him frown.

"You can't be serious!" The clerk laughed disbelievingly at Seto. "That's the worst fake ID of ever seen. I mean, it's one thing your obviously a girl, but to fake being one of the most richest and powerful men alive, that's just stupidity. Come on, do you really think I'm going to believe your Seto Kaiba?"

Kaiba just stared at his ID. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought. _I've already lost my body, now I have to lose my mind. Any other idiot would have realized their ID is worthless in this situation._ What was he going to do now?

"I must have… picked up the wrong card." He mumbled.

The clerk raised his eyebrows high, and smirked evilly. "Sure, that's what they all say."

Kaiba had just given up hope, when he heard footsteps behind him. "She's with me." The voice said.

Kaiba spun around to meet the face of the middle aged man. He glared at him hard. Fortunately, his back was facing the clerk.

The man continued to stare at the clerk straight in the eye and say rather firmly, "She's my daughter." The man draped a fatherly arm around Seto's shoulder, turning him back around. He shivered, ever so slightly.

The clerk looked back and forth between the two. As far as he could tell, the man wasn't lying, but the girl did look rather shocked. _Oh well… more money for me._ He thought and handed the girl the key. "Oh, one more thing, what did you say your name was?"

Kaiba blanked out. He didn't know the middle-aged man's last name, and he couldn't even think of a suitable girl's name. "Uhhh…"

"Her names Kina Hurosuka." The man said quickly, obviously figuring out the last name predicament. "Come Kina, lat me help you with your…" He was about to say bags, but seeing she had none- "…slipper."

Seto smirked as the man bent to pick up her thrown slipper. The clerk just narrowed his eyes threateningly at Seto.

The man than walked Seto to his room on the 3rd floor. When they approached the correct number, Seto turned around on the man and said rather resentfully "Thankyou."

"No problem." The men said handing Seto his slipper, but as Seto grabbed the slipper, the man leaned forward dangerously, and whispered into Seto's ear "You owe me." The man than stepped back and started chuckling evilly to himself as he quickly retreated.

Kaiba stared at the man disbelievingly as he disappeared. Only when he was gone, did Seto retreat into his new room.

He shut the door and locked it twice. He through down his slipper and stepped out of the other one, viewing his room.

"Well… home sweet home." He said grumpily, falling onto his bed. He was so exhausted. Immediately he fell asleep.

TTTTTT

"Wow, what time is it?" Kaiba said yawning. He turned over to look at his clock. Suddenly, his eyes shot open.

_This isn't my room!_ He thought rapidly. Slowly, the events from yesterday flooded back. Kaiba let out a big groan. Why couldn't he just have stayed asleep?

He slopped back in bed and brought a hand through his _longer_ hair. _ God, I need a shower _he thought.

_Oh no! I need a shower!_

He gulped. How was he going to get through this one? _I guess I'll have to take a bath._ He thought rather upset.

He walked to the bathroom and started filling the tub. In a tub, he'd only have to soak. Seto filled it with bubble bath and sighed. Maybe a bubble bath wouldn't be such a bad idea. At home, he always took a bath when he was cranky or upset.

Finally the bath was filled. Seto braced himself by closing his eyes. As fast as he could, he got out of his clothes and made a jump for the tub. BANG! Of course. He tripped on his skirt/scarf.

"Oww…" He said as he rubbed his head. "That's it, I am officially jinxed." He laughed at himself. _Jinxed! Ha! This goes way beyond a child's play curse._

Slowly he stood up, grasping the towel curtain on the way up. Pop, pop, pop.

_Now what could that be?_ Kaiba looked up. "Uh, oh!"

IN Kaiba's attempt to pull himself up, he pulled a bit too hard on the shower curtain. CRASH! The whole thing came down, including a huge splash of water.

"Shit!" He cried.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Now who could that be?

"Is everything alright in there?" A worried voice came from out the hall. "I heard multiple bangs and crashes."

"Yes fine, fine. I'm just, I'm just…" Kaiba was lost for words. What exactly was he doing?

"Hold on a minute." Kaiba called. He looked frantically all around for a house coat. "Aha!" Ha called spotting one. He took a step towards it but-

"Ahhh!" He cried again as he slipped, this time on the water. A huge bang could be heard from beyond the door.

"Oh dear, I'm coming in!" The voice yelled.

"No don't. Don't come in. I'm taking a bath!"

Too late. The middle aged man had already knocked down the door and was staring at rather naked Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes went wide with shock. Suddenly realizing he was naked. He moved to cover himself up.

Damn those boy reflexes!

Kaiba, under the current state he was, had only moved to cover up his bottom half with both his hands. Kaiba noticed the man smirking all of a sudden. He felt himself going pink.

Suddenly, as if a lightning bolt struck him, Seto realized what the man was smirking about. He rearranged his position so a leg was covering his… lower regions, and both hands were covering his… chest.

The man was still laughing harder. "Geeze, I'm going to bet all my money guessing you're a porn star right? First I thought you only forgot to put on a braw, but now I see you don't care who sees your (censored)."

Kaiba's mouth fell to the floor. _WHO THE BLOODY HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS!_

"Out." Kaiba said. "GET THE HELL OUT OF My ROOM!

Kaiba ran for the nearest towel and quickly covered himself up.

"OUT!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Ac:** Hehehe. Don't you just love where this is going? Why. Oh why am I soooooooo cruel to Kaiba! I'll tell you why. It's because I love Kaiba so much, but I can't even talk to him because "He's Only A Cartoon!" Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to cry myself a river.

(P.S. I love me and Seto. I love Tea and Seto. I HATE Seto and serenity. She makes me insanely pissed!)


	8. Cinnamon Buns

Seta Kaibelle?

Are you ready for another chappie. I sure am. But I just want to say that I'm still not getting a lot of reviews. Last time I checked, I had only 9. But I love all my reviewers. Just one questionnaire, are you by any chance excited for my next story? (if you don't know what I'm talking about, than reread the beginning of previous chapter.) I f you are, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little while before it comes out. I and Ar both decided not to start a new story until our immediate one is finished. Bwahahaha! So… will my story be short, or will it be 48 chapters. Mwahahahahahahaah. Bwahahahahahahaha. Mhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

(P.S I'm going to make my chapters a lot longer.)

Chapter 8: Cinnamon Buns

The middle-aged man quickly retreated. AS he left, he seemed to hesitate a second. He picked up the broken door, and lean it against the door frame, concealing as much as the room as possible.

"Hufff… will it ever end?" He sighed miserably.

Seto walked back into his bathroom and looked at the mess. All he wanted was a bath. Was that so hard?

He wasn't in the mood for cleaning. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he cleaned. He shook his head. He didn't want to be reminded of his home right now.

With his foot, he kicked away the shower curtain and laid a towel on the floor for the water. Not that it did much, only giving the floor more friction.

He added a bit more water to the tub and quickly got in.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" He let out the biggest longest most relaxed sigh ever. He snuggled up to the water. _Was there anything a bubble bath couldn't do?_ He thought.

_Yes, it couldn't change him back to normal._

Seto cursed himself for the sudden thought. Just when he started feeling a bit better, he had to ruin it. His new… features, were the last thing he wanted to be reminded about.

He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his hair.

_This isn't so bad. _He thought to himself. It was almost kinda relaxing. He enjoyed running his hands through his shoulder length hair and washing it. All of a sudden he got kind of Kiddush.

With the suds in his hair and the bubbles in the bath, he started styling his hair. He topped it high on his head to make a swirling cone, and smeared some bubbles on his face to make a beard. He put some more on his eyebrows and piled some on his hand.

"I, Emperor of the world, am extremely annoyed. The peasants have failed to make me bread, and I'm hungry. I shall blow bubbles onto all the ungrateful slaves.- What's that you say, it's all Yugi's fault! Well normally I wouldn't believe such a thing because I put Yugi in the dungeons three years ago, without any food, and I personally through away the key. Not to mention I secretly threw all the bread away, just to get someone in trouble, but what the heck. Everyone, let us KILL YUGI!"

Seto always was such a kid in the bath. It was his secret that not even his brother knew about. In the bath, he was plain old silly. His best memories came from the suds.

XXXXXXX

"Well that put me in a happier mood." Seto said. He had just finished changing and was feeling quite radiant.

Grunrrrumbrrr…

"Holy cow!" Kaiba was double-overed by the pain in his stomach. "Geeze, I haven't eaten a thing in a day, no wonder my stomach's hurting so much."

Seto ran to the door and put on his… slippers.

"Sigh… there's no way I'm wearing these. I look like an idiot enough with these clothes."

Seto got an idea. He ran to the bathroom and quickly grabbed a small package.

"Better than nothing." He mumbled to himself. In the package, was a pair of cheap shower flip-flops. "At least they match the skirt." As it so happened, the flip-flops were green.

His stomach growled again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know your hungry, let's go." He said talking to himself.

Not wanting to run into the middle-aged man again, Seto ran down the hall, and bolted down the stairs.

"Thank God." He said to himself, clutching his stomach. He didn't find a trace of the man, but now he had a stitch in his side.

He walked out the store, looking up and down the street. Spotting a small coffee shop near by, he walked towards it.

"That smells wonderful." He said sniffing the air of the café. A sweet cinnamon odor engulfed Seto. He felt his mouth water. _I'm getting myself a cinnamon bun._

As he started approaching the counter, a familiar voice called to him.

"Hey there _honey."_ The middle-aged man was sitting in a corner of the shop. "Why don't you come join me over hear." The man said pointing to the seat across from him.

Kaiba got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not to mention another grumble.

"I'm sorry, but I need something to eat right now." Seto stated quickly and started rewalking to the counter.

"You can eat with me." The man said.

"Ummm… sorry but I"-

The bell on the coffee shop door just rang as some people entered.

"I'm telling ya Yug, the two could be twins!"

"You know for a fact that's impossible Joey, Kai"-

"There she is!"

Joey, Yugi, Tristen and Tea had just entered the coffee shop.

Joey started advancing towards Kaiba with a look of determination on his face.

"Hey you!" Joey said.

"Ummm… coming father." Kaiba said quickly. He turned around and started heading towards the middle-aged man. Anything was better than those pests.

This caught Joey off guard. He stopped walking immediately. _Father…_He thought. Damnit, how was he supposed to question the girl with her father here?_ Oh well…_ He sighed. Joey and his friends walked over to another table to sit down.

-

"Look at her, don't you see the resemblance?" Joey whispered to his friends.

"Now that I see her, I do." Tristen replied.

"So what, lots of people have brown hair and blue eyes. You need more evidence than that to make dangerous accusations." Yugi said.

"That's just the thing, not only does she look like him, but she has the exact same personality. She even talks like him!"

"Oh really… what did she say?" Tea asked teasingly.

"Uhhh…well, I… don't exactly remember, but… I'm telling you she's exactly like him. More alike than any sibling could be." Joey said, very content on avoiding saying that she called him a mutt.

"She sure is hot, I'll give ya that." Tristen said drooling in her direction. (In this story, Serenity doesn't exist, seeing as I HATE her.)

Tea punched him lightly on the arm. "Oh shut up."

Joey and Tristen started having a private conversation on the _hot_ chick.

"Tea, is something wrong?" Yugi asked quietly.

Tea was staring at the strange girl frowning slightly. "Well… normally anything Joey says is absurdly wrong, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, it's just that she does look like Kaiba, a lot, but that's not the key resemblance. Look at her eyes. No two eyes in the world are the same, and hers aren't just identical, there _exactly _the same. Even the cold expression. Strange…"

-

"So decided to join me after all." The man said happily. "Tell me, do you know them?" He said gesturing to the 4 friends.

"Uhhh, no, not at all."

"Well, they sure seem to know you, or at least, the blond does."

"No, no. He's just some pig headed jerk I bumped into yesterday."

"Uh huh. Are you sure, you're not dating him or something. Or, have you broken up with him?"

Kaiba dropped the fork he was fiddling with. HIM, DATE THAT JACKASS! That was horribly, disgustingly wrong in way more ways than one.

"What!" Kaiba yelled at the man. "How dare"-

Kaiba stopped himself here, everyone in the coffee shop was looking at him. Including the geek squad.

"Uhhh… how dare, how dare… how dare you forget my birthday." It was a bad cover-up, but it seemed to satisfy the shop.

Seto's stomach grumbled again.

"Listen I'm very hungry, so if you'll just excuse me"-

"Here, have mine, I'm way too full myself." The man pushed over his cinnamon bun.

"Thankyou, but I really must"-

"Nonsense, just take it. I didn't poison it or anything."

Seto looked from the bun to the man, and back again. There was no getting out of this one, and he was really hungry. Reluctantly, he took the food.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Seto said. It really was. Never had food tasted so good.

The man chuckled. "You see, nothing to fear. Now… about that favor you owed me."

Seto frowned, he didn't like where this was going. "Listen, I don't think it would be wise if"-

"Come on now. Don't you want to show me those cinnamon buns of yours?" He asked licking his lips and directing his attention downwards.

Seto was now completely red in the face. "YOU MEEN LIKE THE WAY YOU BARGED INTO MY ROOM, AND SAW THEM THIS MORNING, YOU PERVERTED SICK BASTARD OF A MAN. I WISH I HAD NEVER EVEN MET YOU. IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS TO BARGE INTO MY LIFE AND PRETEND TO BE MY FATHER. I WAS PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HANDLING MYSELF, THANKYOU VERY MUCH! Now if you please, would get out of my sight!"

By this point, the whole coffee shop was staring at them. _Shit, what have I done _He thought.

Kaiba looked around uncertainly. "Yeah, well, ummm…best be going now. Bye."

With that, he quickly ran towards the exit of the café.

Joey Wheeler had just caught on. "What? WHAT. Wait a second their missy, not your dad?" Joey started getting up from his booth.

Kaiba ran through the doors, much too fast for Joey and headed back to the hotel.

He clutched his knotted (not literally speaking of course) stomach as he ran. _Still hungry? I just ate. Damn stomach pains._

_I must get away!_ He thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ac:** what will happen, nobody knows, not even me. Wait yes I do. I do? Of course I do.

Don't you just looove the bubble bath seen? Not the part where he keeps ripping and eventually gets seen by the middle-aged man. No, no, no! The part where he is playing emperor. I got the idea from myself. Yes, it's true. I do that allllll the time in the bath. Heck, sometimes I do it at school. Mheheheh (not me-he-he)

I have a little, test for you. It is actually pretty easy (if you know your writing styles), but I still want to ask. Drum role please: drumdrumdrumdrum (gee, thanks : ( )

What is my age?

There may be a prize in store (coughpicturecoughofcoughsetocoughascoughgirl)

Note this is limited time offer, and will only go to the first person to guess.

Help:not in bio

Hint: haha not telling you: )El


	9. Leak?

Don't own YuGiOh . Like I would, Bakura and Seto Kaiba are my lovely's (don't own)

Seta Kaibelle?

Why hello everybody!

Listen **I'm Sorry**, again. I know I said I would update at least twice a week, but I've been rather busy- NO NO NO! No excuse. Besides I hate when authors say they couldn't write a story because of school. They most likely are always telling the truth, but it just gets so damn annoying hearing about school this and school that. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Just shut up. (No offense)

By the way, I would love to receive fan art for my fanfic. I am a huge fricken fan of animation, and die over anything that's sexy or cute in any way.

**About the contest, I can't send you a prize if you are not logged into this website, and left me your email. Sorry, but that's just how it is.**

Chapter 9: Leak?

Seto lay sprawled eagle across his bed, face down.

"Ohhhhh, my stomach." He groaned. He had barely made it up the stairs to his room, as result of the growing pain in his lower stomach.

At first he thought he was just hungry, but he still had the pains after eating that cinnamon bun. The thought of the middle-aged man poisoning the bun crossed his mind, but he was having these pains before he entered the coffee shop.

Now he was starting to get slight shivers down his back.

"Geeze, you would think I'm sick." He spat. _What a second, that makes sense, I'M SICK! The shock of… well, the shock of everything must have gotten to my head._

Slowly Seto got up off his bed and started to get his flip-flops back on. "I'll go down to the convenient store across the street, and buy some aspirin. (Don't own it) Seto got a shiver again. "Why couldn't I bring a jacket with me?"

He thought about this for a second. "There is one other option." He headed back to his bathroom.

Spotting what he had in mind, he grabbed it quickly. It was the bathrobe, the hotel supplied. He slipped it on and felt warmth spread through his body. Seto turned to look at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked like an idiot.

Nobody in their right mind would wear a bath robe on the streets of Domino.

He racked his brain for another solution.

_I've got it!_

Seto quickly took the bathrobe off, and looked over the seems. _Perfect, in just the rite places._ He took the bathrobe in two hands, and ripped the bathrobe right in half. (not lengthwise). The result was the top part of a bath robe, making a plain white slip on jacket/sweater.

"Better than nothing" He said.

He made his way to the door, and started heading down the hotel stairs.

Thank God he had at least some sort of coat. The fall weather was really starting to pick up.

( wow, call this random, but I just thought I would check back to one of my old chapters at this exact point in the story, for absolutely no reason, and I found something soooo awful.

MY 6TH CHAPTER WAS SO FRICKEN SHORT! It wasn't even two pages. I'm scared to look at my other chapters.

**SOORY!**)

Spotting the convenient store, he started heading towards it. _God, I really need some aspirin._

**(meanwhile)**

"Wow, what my luck. I'm so happy; I can barely believe I managed to get the last bottle of aspirin!" (AN-bwahahaha, I'm soo evil)

"Thankyou, come again!"

"Thankyou, and A top of the morning to you!"

Ryou was just exiting a particular convenient store, when- "Ahhhh"- he ran flat into something and fell to the ground.

"Oh dear, I'm quite sorry there-ummm…" He looked up to see who he ran into. He was stunned. He ran into a very gorgeous girl, wearing the most peculiar clothes. He felt his cheeks go pink. He stood up quickly realizing the girl was also on the ground, and rubbing her elbow. Ryou extended his hand. "Here, let me help you."

The girl just stared up at him and scowled. "I can help myself, thankyou very much!"

Ryou was taken aback by this comment.

"I-I'm sorry?" Ryou asked kinda stupidly.

Seto replied back with a "humph". _This boy looks familiar. Oh, that's right. He was a friend of the geek squad. Hmphf, the geek squad!_

"Just get out of my way; I have some aspirin to buy!" Seto stood up angrily and started pushing pass the albino.

"Oh, if that's what you are heading to buy, I'm afraid there's none left."

"What!"

"You see, I just bought the last bottle." He held up his bag, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Oh gee, thanks for ruining my day!" Seto yelled at him rather angrily.

Ryou sweat dropped.

Seto turned on his heals, and started walking (or should I say, stomping) away.

Ryou just stared at the girl. _Wow, I wonder why she's so crabby. I wasn't that rude, was I ?_

All of a sudden, Ryou's eyes nearly popped out of his head. !

_WHAT THE- OH MY GOD, POOR GIRL, IHAVE TO DO SOMETHING BEFOR SOMONE ELSE NOTICES! Now I know why she's soo crabby. POOR GIRL!_

Ryou started running towards the girl. Luckily she was only a few feet away.

_The nerve of that guy, buying MY aspirin. I should've given him a punch in the-_ "What the"

Seto felt himself being hit with something soft. He looked down at what it was. _A jacket!_

"Quick, tie it around your waste!" A frantic and familiar voice said quickly from behind him.

"What in the hell. No way. What's wrong with you!"

"No, you don't understand. You"-

"Just go away, you already took MY aspirin, and now your acting like a retarded jackass!"

Seto might have just imagined it, but did he see a flicker of anger come across Ryou's eyes. "Please, I just want to help"-

"Go away!" Seto snapped.

He turned to quickly leave, when a sudden jolt hit him in his side. Someone was pushing him deep down into an alley. Before he could react, two strong hands were pinning him against the back wall.

"No body calls me a retarded jackass!" A cruel voice full of venom spat.

Seto looked at his attacker. _RYOU! What in the hell! _

"What the hell do you think your doing, you bastard?" Seto snapped back.

Ryou smirked evilly. "I'm going to show you what happens to filthy little bitches." He whispered to Seto.

Seto's eyes grew wide. He only met Ryou a couple times, bit that was enough for him to realize that this wasn't Ryou. Ryou was very shy and overly polite. Not like this guy who was-

Seto snapped back to reality. He almost forgot the "predicament" he was in.

"Ryou, stop this shit right now!" He said glaring at him.

Ryou chuckled softly, and evilly. "I'm not Ryou. My name's Bakura."

This seemed vaguely familiar to Seto. It almost seemed as if Ryou transformed just like, just like… YUGI!

The mention of Yugi's name, gave Seto a hatred surge that he used to his advantage. He brought up his knee to smash into Bakura's groin.

"Ommmmf!" He heard Bakura cry. He took this as his cue to get away, but Bakura was no idiot. He saw the knee coming, and took his stress into his hands, causing his grip to tighten.

(AC-for those of you that have no idea what this means, let me explain. If you stub tour toe, and are unable to bend down to attend your foot, you may squeeze your hands into tight fists to distract yourself from the pain in your foot.)

_Damn! _Seto thought.

He was trying to decide what he would do next, when he noticed Bakura's expression drastically change.

"Oh my God! I am ever so sorry!" He cried, removing his hands from Seto's wrists. Seto was now officially stumped. A second ago he was about to teach him a certain lesson, now he was apologizing, freaking out, and looking everywhere nervously.

_-I hope Bakura didn't do anything nasty to her. Why did I have to lose control rite then. He won't stand for any insults. And seeing the position I was in when I gained control back, meant he was about to do something really nasty. Oh dear, oh dear,oh dear.-_

"I apologize for everything he- I mean, I did. I don't know what came over him- I mean, me. I'm so sorry!" Ryou was blushing madly.

Seto was staring with horror at poor Ryou. It wasn't his fault.

"Just stay the hell away from me!" He spat at him.

With that, Seto turned to walk away from him.

"Wait!"

Seto was going to ignore this. He had enough of this bullshit today.

He felt a hand slightly touch his. Quick as lightening, he jerked his hand back and turned around with a venom expression on his face, ready to spit an insult in the direction of the boy.

But when he opened his mouth, he was slightly shocked to say anything.

Ryou was holding out his jacket straight in front of him and looking to the side with a look of, was that embarrassment on his face?

"What"- Seto began, but was cut off.

"Please, just listen this time. I tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn't listen. I gave my jacket to you because you have a… well," Bakura now turned a really dark shade of red. "You have a leak!"

Kaiba was completely confused. _A leak, what the hell was a leak?_

"Umm… I think I'm missing something here. What's "a leak" mean?"

Had he just heard rite? She asked what a leak was! Bakura brought his head up to look at her. His mouth was slightly aghast, and his face even redder. Not to mention his eyes were in even more danger of falling out of his head.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. He was expecting anything but this. Screams, swears, not a question. He looked at Seto to make sure she wasn't fooling with him. Nope, she looked down right confused.

"W-well… umm… a leak, is… a leak…uhhh…" He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. Ryou felt himself fade, _Oh no, he's coming back! _He thought.

"A leak is when you're blood from your particular female cycle, goes through your clothing and creates a big fat bloody stain!" '_Bakura'_sniggered evilly.

Seto felt the blood drain fro his face. Immediately, he reached a hand behind himself to feel the back of his skirt. Sure enough, it was wet.

"**OH. MY. ………. GOD !"**

Seto felt his vision become blurry as he began to black out.

With a thud, he fell to the ground.

Ryou had regained control right before Seto had sworn and feinted. Now Ryou began to panic.

"Oh dear, what do I do!" He said running in circles. He began to panic. Ryou started going over things in his head.

-_I can't just leave her here! Especially in her… state! I don't know what to do, I'm no girl! Oh God, Oh God! Should I call 911? Damn, I don't have a cell phone! I can't just take her with me to my house! My neighbors are too nosy! They'll find her out and ask why I'm sneaking an unconscious 'bleeding' woman into my apartment. I can't take her to Yugi's house; he won't know what to do! Not Joey, not Tristen, not T- Wait a second. TEA!_ _That's right, Tea's a girl, she'll know what to do!_

Ryou headed toward the unconscious girl, and tied his jacket around her waste.

(I'm not going into details about that awkward 5 minutes it took Ryou to tie the jacket around Seto.)

Ryou picked her up, and headed out of the alley. _Damn, how am I going to get to Tea's house! I don't have a car, and she'll attract too much attention on the bus. I know! I'll call a cab! Damn no cell phone! Wait, what am I thinking theres always cabs lined up on the sides of main roads, and if I'm not mistaken, a main road is just around the corner._

Ryou cautiously carried the girl down the street, so as not to attract too much attention. (fat chance)

Finding a cab, he slipped her in the back with himself and gave the cab driver directions to Tea Gardner's house.

WWWWWW

**Ac: **wow, wasn't that the best chapter like ever! I would so be screaming with delight if I was reading this story, and not making it up.

I am Soooo fricken happy. This is my favorite chappie soo far!1

I looooove you allll!1 Review and I'll make my next chapter even juicier.


	10. fricken bath tubs

Seta Kaibelle?

I don't own Yugioh. Seto and Bakura are my lovely's. Oh, if I could only own them. boooo hoooo hoooooooo!1

I loved chappie 9, but after reading it over, I found it wasn't as JUICEY as it should have been. From now on, I'll make my chapters more juicey. Bwahhahahahaha

**I just realized that one of my reviewers is right. How am I goinna get romance without slash? I have no fricken clue. Or do I? Bwahaha. You'll just have to see what I have in store. Mheheheh (evil Kaiba laugh, one of my favorites, but the bwaha is still number 1)**

Chapter 10: fricken bathtubs

**(wait! sorry! I was too fricken lazy to update, alright! Bwahaha. I still love you though! Forgiveness is a virtue)**

DingDong!

"Now who could that be?" Tea thought.

Tea quickly ran down the stairs to her front door.

"Oh hello Ry- Ahh!"

"Sorry Tea, it's an emergency!" A frantic Ryou said while pushing through the door, and slamming it shut. "Where's your bathroom?"

"My bathroom? Why would you-hey, who's that?"

"I'll explain later, now where's your bathroom?"

"Up the hall, and the first room on your left."

"Thanks!" Tea watched as Ryou dragged someone down the hall and pushed them through the bathroom door. "What in the hell is wrong with him?" She murmured to herself.

Ryou quickly laid the girl on the bathroom floor and stuck a towel under her head. _It's the least I can do._ He pulled his jacket off from the girls waste, and was about to take off her skirt when he decided that was going to far. To himself, he would be helping, but to her, it would seem like something else.

He walked out of the bathroom with his jacket, knowing he had a lot of explaining to do for Tea.

Tea was still standing at the front door, with a completely dumb founded expression on her face.

"I'm quite sorry about that tea, but as I said, it was an emergency."

"Uh huh, you think so?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I'll explain everything, but first I need one more thing." Ryou said, realizing something he forgot. "Do you have a garbage bag I could use?"

"Sure but I don't see why-wait a second. THAT PERSON BETTER NOT BE DEAD RYOU!"

"No, no, of course not."

In the kitchen, Tea handed Ryou a garbage bag, and he quickly ran back to the bathroom.

"I'll never understand men." She sighed.

Ryou laid the garbage bag under the girl. "I don't want to leave Tea a mess."

(after, some slight argument about why one shouldn't barge into another's house with an unconscious human, we find the two sitting in the living room, where Ryou is about to explain himself)

"Well, it started like this. I went to the store to buy some aspirin, and I just managed to snatch the last one. As I was exiting, I collided with that girl in your bathroom. I apologized and offered my hand, but she refused. She told me that she was headed to get some aspirin. I told her I bought the last one, and she kinda went ballistic and yelled at me. She turned to walk away, when I noticed she had a…, a…"

"A what, Ryou?" Tea asked leaning in closer. She noticed Ryou was turning red.

"A… a…" Ryou gulped, and said in a small voice "a leak."

Tea stared at Ryou, than began to laugh.

"It's not that funny." Ryou muttered.

"Y-yes i-it isss!" Tea said while laughing. She did feel very sorry for the girl, but seeing Ryou totally embarrassed, and having gone through that of all things, was just too funny.

He started picking at the couch embarrassedly, as Tea started to calm down.

"O-Ok," She stuttered a bit, "I'm g-good."

"Now, as I was saying, I ran up to her to lend her my jacket, but I never got to explain why. She kinda cut me off and called me a… a bad name."

Tea was really curious as to what she called Ryou, but he continued before she had a chance to say anything.

"After that, I kinda lost control."

Tea was puzzled at first to what he meant, but her eyes widened as she realized.

_Maybe that's why she was unconscious._ She thought. "What did he do?" Tea asked getting angry.

"I-I'm not sure." Ryou said, backing into the couch, while cowering from an angry Tea.

"B-but, when I came to, I… -I mean- Bakura was pinning her against the wall in an alley."

"WHAT!"

"P-please stop yelling at me. I-it wasn't my fault, a-and she didn't seem hurt in any w-way." A now terrified Ryou was speaking from behind the couch.

Tea had gotten up and started marching out of the room. "**Oh my God! I better check on her to see if she is alright!**"

"W-wait Tea! I haven't told you why she's unconscious yet!"

This seemed to grab Tea's attention. She turned on the spot, and leant against the door frame, impatiently tapping her foot. "Well…?"

"Oh, well, ummm…" Ryou said rubbing his head. "You see, after I came to, we had another little row, she turned to leave again, but this time I managed to tell her about her little problem. She then kinda, well… feinted." Ryou said, not wanting to go into any more detail.

"Oh…" Tea said. She had thought it would have been a lot worse. "I see, wow! She kinda over reacted, didn't she?"

"Yeah… see, and this is the strange part. When I told her about her little, ummm… problem, or "Leak"." Ryou said turning red again. "She had no idea, whatsoever, what I was talking about. She even asked me what a "Leak" was."

Tea was completely shocked at this peace of news. But something didn't fit. "Hey Ryou, if she didn't know what a "Leak" was," Tea giggled a bit at Ryou's uncomfortablness. "Than why did she feint?"

"Oh, that. Well… I kinda lost control over Bakura again, and well… I think he told her." Ryou said, hiding his face, and shuffling his feet.

Now that shocked Tea. **Bakura of all people!** How would he know about that? Oh, well. She had more important things to worry about at the moment, like what she was going to do with** an unconscious woman on her cycle**, in her house!

"Well come on, we better help her."Tea said shrugging.

"Oh, umm…" Ryou mumbled blushing again.

"Oh fine!" Tea said marching down the hall. Of course Ryou would be too embarrassed.

Tea continued to walk to the bathroom. Curiosity was getting the better of her. _Hmmm… I wonder who this mystery girl is?_

She opened the door and slid in. The girls hair was covering her face. Tea leaned over and swept the hair away.

"**Eek!"**

sssssss

Ryou was twiddling his thumbs when he heard a slight screech from down the hall. He got up to attend the girl who screamed, but wanted to run away instead after his name was called angrily out.

"RYOU!"

He gulped. What did he do now?

"Ryou, you ass!" Tea came storming into the living room. "What the hell is she doing here!" Tea said, angrily pointing down the hall.

"I-I believe I j-just answered that!" Ryou said in an extremely small voice. Poor, poor Ryou.

"You cannot, I repeat, you cannot tell anybody about this!"

"W-why?"

"Well Ryou, it just so happens that that is the girl Joey said he saved the other day. You know, the one that reminds him of Kaiba!" Ryou wasn't at the café this morning, but he did hear about that girl from his friends.

"Oh!" Ryou looked stunned! "B-but that doesn't really m-mater. Why a-are y-you freaking o-out?"

"Well Ryou, it just so happens that Joey is going flippen crazy over her, and won't shut his big fat mouth about her for a minute. The last thing I want is Joey banging on more door, threatening to knock it down!"

(I know this doesn't seem like a very good excuse or reason, but you'll get it soon enough. The Joey thing and the Tea freakin out thing that is)

"Well, it isn't my fault." Ryou said still rather nervous.

Tea let out a big sigh. This was going to be one hell of a night. Why couldn't Ryou bring her to someone else's house, and let her be? She suddenly remembered why he had taken her to his house in particular.

"OK, now we really need to get back to that girl."

Ryou nodded.

"First thing we gotta do is clean her up."

"Shouldn't we wake her first?"

"You said she feinted right?"

Ryou nodded again.

"Well, when a person feints, there's only two ways of waking them up. Waiting a couple hours until they make their first stir, or smacking them. Cold water also goes under that pile, and frankly, I don't think she'll be pleased with either."

Ryou didn't need to be told twice. She was already in a crabby mood, if they woke her up, she'd probably kill them both. Him in particular.

"Ok than, I guess the only thing we can do is clean her up. So, uhhh… how do you make the uhhh…. Thing stop?" Ryou asked blushing again. Boy did he blush a lot.

"Oh, well ummm. You don't."

"What? But, but"-

"Relax Ryou, don't think I haven't thought of that. She will wake up soon, and until then, we'll- or _I'll_ " She said noticing Ryou's face. "Will make her bed more comfortable, and add a few towels. A hot wash cloth wouldn't hurt either."

Nnnnnnn

15 minutes later, Tea had added a bunch more towels under the girl, and added a r3eal pillow to her head. Not to mention a hot wash cloth. She also, took the girl's skirt off (reluctantly though), only to find that it wasn't a skirt at all, and the girl was wearing boxers. "Strange…" Tea mumbled to herself. Tea replace the skirt with a garbage bag lining, and a towel on top. Better than nothing, literally.

In all honesty, the "mess" wasn't that bad. (** AC:writing that sentence gave me extreme bad shivers down my back. Ahhhh! Gak gak**)

Ryou let out a big yawn. "Wow, it's getting late." He sighed. "And she hasn't even woken up yet."

"Did you want to go home? Or, if you like, you could stay here for the night." Tea suggested.

Ryou's face lit up. "Wow, can I, I feel so bad for just leaving her here when it's my problem. I wouldn't wan t to just abandon her. That would be most generous." He added smiling.

"OK, you can stay in one of the guest bedrooms. The third door up the stairs. It's a good thing my folks are outa town for two more weeks."

(AC: I figure that because her parents are always away in everybody else's story, why not mine?)

Tea and Ryou soon after headed for bed.

Ooooooooo

"Ohhhh… my head!" Mumbled a dazed and dizzy Seto Kaiba.

He brought a hand to his head, only to feel a slight, but sharp pain in his back.

Why was his back sore?

Seto replaced his hand on the so called ground, and felt along the surface. He felt something soft, a familiar material. A TOWEL! He continued to feel the towel until, it stopped, now he was feeling a very cold surface, that felt like tile!

Seto quickly sat up. The sudden movement caused his head to spin even more and his already blurry site, to worsen.

"What the"-

He couldn't make out any details, but he could tell he was in a small- very small- room. "Where am I?' He asked no one in particular. He started feeling along the ground. The room was completely pitch black.

Was he some sort of… prisoner!

The idea struck a cord in his head. He had to escape he thought madly! He started to panic a bit, but didn't show it in his actions. He was still Seto Kaiba of course. No matter what the situation, he had a reputation to live up to.

He was felling along the cold ground , when all of a sudden…

BANG!

Seto smashed headlong with something _very _hard.

After a minute of attending to his head, he put out his head to decipher the evil object that caused him pain.

"What in the-… a BATH TUB!"


	11. BANG! Bwahaha

**WE HAVE A WINNER! Thankyou for playing my game (only two people played though) **

Winner: **Seto's Princess **hooray! I will send you prize just as soon as I figure out how. It shouldn't be too long. Maybe a couple weeks, or sooner. But listen, I'm not exactly the greatest anime artist, so don't expect things too high. Thank ya, luv ya, and thanks for playin.

By the way, I had a review saying that they wanted Seto staying at Tea's house. Well, it just so happens, I was planning that from the very beginning, but didn't say anything earlier, so as to not ruin the surprise.

Seta Kaibelle?

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of bum. Bwahahahaa. You see, me and my friends had to make a rap about anything for music class (hint hint hint), and they wouldn't let me use this little doohingy, so Don't be surprised if it comes in the future. SOSRRRYYYYY! I know I apologize a lot, but last chappie SUCKED EGGGS**

Not in the owning of yugioh!

Chapter 11: BANG! (bwahaha)

Seto groped along the wall. There ad to be a way out of here. His head was still hurting, from the bathtub incident. At first he was completely confused as to why a bathtub was in this room, but after so more prominent groping, he found he was in a small bathroom.

_Why the hell would I be in a bathroom?_ He thought.

BANG! (boy, I'm mean to Seto)

Seto smashed his head into yet another hard substance along the wall. He reached out in front of him, but felt only wall (or so he thought).

_What could I have smashed against?_

His hand suddenly collided with something cold, hard and round.

A DOORKNOB!

Seto yelped with Joy. He quickly stood up and turned the Dorr handle, surprisingly, it wasn't locked.

Kaiba stumbled into a hall. He guessed it was night time, seeing as this hall was also pitchblack. He looked up and down the hall. Both looked exactly the same. No exit or light source near any of them. He turned left and started heading down the hall.

BANG! (bwahaha)

"Ouch!"

Kaiba stubbed his foot on something hard. As he raised his foot to his hand, he tripped over something, and hit his face (bwahaha) on something hard. Surprisingly, he landed diagonal.

"What the"-

He felt along the rising ground. "Stairs?" He mumbled.

He thought for a moment_. It wouldn't be wise to go up the stairs, but nothing else special is in the other direction, it could even be another set of stairs._

Actually, down the hall, was the front door, but _he _didn't know that. Bwahaha.

Finding the railway, he gripped it tightly as he made his descendent up the stairs.

Everything was quite. Too quiet. He couldn't be the only one here, after all, someone had to put him in that bathroom.

He felt along the up stairs wall, until he met a familiar object. A doorknob. He propped his head against the door and listened intently… nothing. Slowly he opened the door and walked in.

BANG! (bwahaha)

Kaiba stumbled back, rubbing his nose. He walked right into a shelf. _Damn linen closet!_ He thought. _LINEN CLOSET!_ Why would there be a linen closet here? Unless… this was someone's house.

Seto shut the door, and proceeded down the hall, once again feeling the wall. He came across another door. Once again, he listened carefully. Nothing.

This time, he stuck his hand out to feel if anything would block his passage. Finding nothing, he walked in. This room had a window, so he could defiantly tell it was night, seeing the dim light from the moon. The light enabled Seto to see the out line of the things in this room.

_Another bathroom!_

This one was slightly bigger, but he didn't stay to explore. He was sure he was in someone's home now, but who's, and more importantly, why?

He retreated back to the hallway, to search a new door. This one came rather quickly, and he propped his head against the door.

At first he heard nothing, but as he was about to turn the handle, he heard a slight shuffle from inside, and a low sigh.

He was sure someone was in this room. And this someone was going to give him answers.

As quite as he possibly could, Seto turned the handle and slipped in the room. There was another larger window in this room, so he could see more of his dim surroundings. He spotted a preoccupied bed nearby, and started heading towards it.

He could here the person breathing deeply from under the covers. The persons head was turned the other way, so he couldn't make out who it was.

Kaiba leaned over as much as he could, so he could try and get a glance, of the person.

Unfortunate for him, he stumbled a bit, and caused a ruffle in the bed.

The person in the bed turned over, with eyes starting to open.

Before Seto could react, he was staring face to face with a familiar being, who's eyes seemed to pop open upon seeing him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

BANG! (bwahaha)

Seto crashed to the floor and stared venomly at the boy in the bed.

"**YOU**"- He started angrily. Ryou was now half way out of the bed, and cowering hopelessly. If looks could kill, than Ryou would have been murdered, punched, bleeding, burned into a thousand ashes, shattered into a billion pieces, and be buried three times over. Poor Ryou. (**AC:** maybe I should've called the chapter that. Oh well!)

Ryou started backing up against the opposite wall. Seto had begun standing up, and you do remember what I said about looks killing, don't you? Anyways, Ryou seemed to think looks could kill, and he wasn't prepared to die just yet.

"**YOU…YOU…"** Seto was now extremely close to Ryou and his hands were in front of him as if… as if to STRANGLE SOME ONE!"

Ryou was too terrified for words. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!_

Ryou did the only thing he could, he screamed.

00000000000

Tea woke to the sound of a scream coming down the hall. "What in the world"- She mumbled.

She groggily got out of bed, trying to clear her head. As she reached for her night coat, she heard another scream.

"Ahhhhh!" This one had a slightly higher voice, and seemed more struggled.

Tea didn't waste any more time, she bolted out of her room, and straight into Ryou's.

BANG! (bwahaha)

Tea banged open the guest room door, and stood frozen at the sight befor her.

(**Ac:** got'cha there. You thought Seto got hurt again. Bwahaha)

Ryou, no, _Bakura _was holding someone in the air, and appeared to be strangling them. He also seamed to stop strangling the person, upon Tea's appearance.

"BAKURA, put her down!" Tea yelled at once seeing just who he was strangling.

"And what if I don't?" He sneered at her, smirking evilly.

"I'll, I'll…" What would she do? "I'll throw this lamp at you!" She said grabbing the bedside lamp.

Bakura snorted. What kinda stupid threat was that? "Yeah right bitch." He laughed.

Tea was dumbfounded. She didn't entirely believe it would work, but she didn't entirely believe it wouldn't. She did the only thing that came to her mind, she threw the lamp!

Bakura was very surprised. _The stupid Bitch actually threw the damn lamp._ Befor the lamp could hit him, Bakura surrendered his control. Poor Ryou (**AC:** geeze, I use that fraze so often, I should have named my chappie that instead. Oh well…)

Luckily for Ryou, Tea didn't throw the lamp very hard, and it missed his head. Although, it did seem to hit his upper back, right in a sensitive spot. (snigger)

"Ouch!" Ryou yelled while dropping the girl to the ground. He would have dropped her whether or not he was hit, seeing as he was no where near as strong as Bakura. But that's not to say Ryou week. He was actually a force to be reckoned with, if a _real_ situation came up.

BANG! (bwahaha)

Seto landed in a heap on the floor, gasping wildly and rubbing his throat. He had been just about Ryou to death, when Ryou jerked up, slapped his hands back, and strangled him instead. Seriously, what was up with this kid?

"Oww… Tea, what did you do that for?" Ryou said, holding back some tears.

"Oh, sorry Ryou. When I threw it, you were sort of Bakura, and you were kinda strangling her." Tea pointed to the girl.

Had Seto just heard right? Did Ryou just say "Tea"?

"T-Tea?" Seto asked to the room. Both heads turned to the girl. They had temporarily forgot about her.

"Oh, that's right, we haven't met. I'm Tea." Tea stuck out her hand. _God I'm such an idiot. This girl doesn't care who I am. She just woke up in someone else's home in the middle of the night, and almost got strangled to death. Why in the fricken hell, am I trying to shake her hand?_

Tea took her hand back and sweat dropped. The girl just looked up at her with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh, I guess I better explain some things… er, everything to you." The girl still looked completely shocked and horror stricken.

"Well, you see… you kinda feinted, and well, we… er, Ryou here" She pointed to Ryou. "brought you to my house seeing as he had no idea what to do, as you are n your…" Tea trailed off here. The girl now had a confused look on her face, as if she was trying to process all the information.

Seto thought hard. It was all coming back to him now. The stomach aches, the aspirin, Ryou, the hostility, the… _Oh My God!_ He thought. _The leak!_

Seto's hand automatically moved to his but. (**AC:**snigger, I like being blunt!) He was surprised to find his skirt wasn't there. Instead, he had a very thick towel on, and some sort of plastic underneath. His eyes narrowed.

"Who took off my skirt?", glaring daggers at Ryou. Ryou gulped.

"Oh, well, seeing as it was pretty much ruined, I sort of… well, took it off." Tea said rather embarrassedly.

"You?" Seto said rather stunned. _Wait a second, that's right. That's… OH MY GOD, THAT'S TEA!_

How the hell did he get into this shit load of a mess. First Joey, then Ryou, now Tea! Could his life get any worse? (**AC:**bwahaha… why yes, yes it could.)

His mind couldn't do it. He couldn't process all this information. He should be able to handle this information, but somehow, he only got more confused.

Giving up at last, Seto laid his head in his hands. "I need a coffee…" He mumbled to no one in particular.

"Oh, yes, of course. Here, let me help you."Ryou said advancing towards Seto.

Kaiba shot Ryou another one of those "if-looks-could-kill" kinda face, and we all what kinda death that would give poor Ryou. Anywa7s, Ryou shrank back even farther, and gulped with a giant sweat drop.

"Never mind…" He mumbled, with shear terror in his voice.

Tea rolled her eyes. "follow me." She stated and walked out the door. Reluctantly, Seto followed.

He didn't want to be left alone with Ryou again. (**AC:**bwahaha)

22222222222

**AC:** first of all, I'm a little surprised I didn't use my "yo ho ho, and a bottle of bum" thingy. Oh well, that can always be used in the future.

**HAPPY FRICKEN HALLOWEEN!**

Yes, it is true, I finished AND updated on Halloween night. (after trick-or-treating of course!1)

Geeze, I should really start laying off the candies, but all my friends were going, and frankly I didn't want to _give_ away candy, I wanted to _receive it. _(or take it) bwahaha.

Munch, munch, yum (chewing on yuppi burger(gummy burger for those who don't know) I looooooooooove candy, I shouldn't eat it though, I weigh over, like 3000 pounds. Just so you know, that's an extreme over exaggeration. I weigh like 100.

Boo hoo. Why does candy taste so good.

Oh well, I'm still the sexiest person in the world. (Flutters green eyes and flips short brown sexy hair… booya) Dramatic poise. You know you want me. Snigger/smirk/bwahaha.

**SORRY** again. I had a bit too much candy, and I was getting carried away with my **sexy** self. Bwahaha.

Although I'm not very good at time zones, and I'm not suere if you've celebrated Halloween yet. The important thing is I have. Bwahahaha. OK, now I'm really getting carried away.


	12. Tampons

Seta Kaibelle?

**I'm back!. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**I want to know what you guys think of my chappies. Was it funny, dramatic, scary, sad, sexy? Don't be shy, tell me.**

**Read if you want to here about my sexy self**

I am still sexy. And after some extreme thinking, and a most peculiar dream on Halloween night that I cannot mention, I have come to the conclusion that I'm extremely naturally pretty. I use to think I was the ugliest in the svhool,(I still think that I was in grade 6) but I have overlooked that fact. I use to wear makeup, but it doesn't look good on me. I can't wear it on my eyes because my eyelashes are too thick, and my skin is too olive. Bwahahahaha…. I am sooooooo sexy. **I'm sorry, I just feel so sexy lately. **

**If you are a guy, I'm extremely sorry you had to here that. **

**IM STILL ON AN IMMENSE SUGAR HIGH!11**

**AC IS SEXY AND AR ISN'T! BWAHAHAHAHA… **NO OFFENSE AR, IM STILL ON A SUGAR HIGH, I STILL THINK YOUR PRETTY/GORGEOUS/AN UGLY OLD WITCH WHO LIVES IN A CUBOARD!1 Bwahahahahahahahahaa. **I'm sorry Ar(blows raspberry)**

(just a suggestion, what about some comments on my notes befor the chappie)

Chapter 12: tampons

Seto gripped the mug tightly, engulfing the warmth. He hadn't realized how cold je was.

Tea noticed the girl shiver, with a sigh, she walked oiut of the room, to grab a blanket.

Seto tensed as he felt something being draped over his shoulders, he soon relaxed, upon realizing it was only a blanket. He snuggled into it.

"So… how about telling us what your name is… seeing as you already kbow ours." Tea suggested. Seto just glared at her.

"Or… not." Tea sweat dropped.

"OK, how's about you tell us where your from?" Ryou suggested. He only received an even worse glare from Seto.

"Why don't you just leave me the hells alone!" Seto shouted, pacifically at Ryou.

Ryou shrunk away and even bigger sweat dropped thwn Tea.

"We just want to help." Tea sid sternly.

"Did I ever ask for it? The only thing you guy's helped me accomplish, was almost dieing twicw!"

Tea was stunned. She thought for a moment. _You know what… she's right! We haven't really helped her at all. And anything we did help her with, was our faulkt in the first place. I would be steaming too._

"Look, we can't go back in time, so you may as well axcept our help and hospitality."

Seto sighed. Maybe he could use them to is advantage. He needed a place to stay right? And he needed help with his… transformation. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

(**AC: **yeah, I know, Seto should be angrier and meaner. But I have to get this part over with some time, right?)

Seyo sighed in defeat. "Fine…" He mumbled.

The relief was evident on Tea anf Ryou'd faces. Kaiba couldn't keep back the smirk.

(**AC:** there we go. Bwahaha)

"Good, now… what's your name?"

"Se- " Kaiba was about to give his real name. _Idiot_ he thought, _Isn't that just the smartest thing you could do? _(sarcasm)

"Se, Se… My name is Semantha."

(**ac: I DON'T GIVE A POOH IF THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SPELL IT. Come on, how many girl names do you know that start with "Se-"?)**

"Well Semantha, welcome to my house." Tea said sticking outher hand and erging "Semantha" to shake.

Seto grasped Tea's hand, but just stared rather mischievingly into her eyes. He felt Tea's uncomfort, staring into his eyes. It made him smirk again.

Ryou piped up cheerily, "And I'm Ryou, as you know!"

Seto just turned his head and gave Ryou a rather forced half smile/smirk. Ryou didn't seem to notice.

"First things first! We need to deal with some umm… (cough) female issues."Tea said, quieting neer the end of her sentence.

Seto felt the blood rising in his face. He completely forgot about that.

"So. Uhh… let's get to work." Tea turned to stare at Ryou, who obviously wasn't taking the hint. "Ryou…"

"Yes?"

"A liitle privacy maybe?"

"Oh, right, right… I guess I'll be going now. Ummm… I'll come by later."

The sun had started rising, and it was about 7 in the morning. A good time for Ryou to leave. For numerous reasons I may add.

The two "girls" waited in silence as they listened to Ryou shut the front door.

"Alright follow me!" Tea said cheerily, exiting the room. Seto rather reluctantly followed.

"In here," tea said motioning inside a door. "I'll be right back."

Seto glanced into the room befor slowly stepping in. This seemed kinda familiar.

_Hey wait a second, this is the bathroom I woke up in!_ He thought eyeing the towels on the floor.

"OK, I'm back!"

Seto turned to the voice. Tea was standing in the doorway, with a bundle in her hand.

"By the way, I just want to thank you for your _generous_ act of laying me on the ground in this bathroom." Seto smirked at her. "I felt _sooo _welcomed."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Listen, I don't want to start an argument right now. We'll talk about this later when you finish up."

With that, Tea stuffed the bundle into Seto's arm and turned to leave.

"Fi- finish?" Seto questioned.

Tea looked back at him, "You know, _clean up_. I'll bw waiting in the living room." Tea shut the door.

Seto looked down at the bundle in his hands and slowly unraveled it. There was a pair of large track pants, some fresh undies (Seto grunted in disgust), slippers, and a package of-

Seto gasped!

A package of tampons!

00000000000000000

Tea sat on the couch reading a magazine.

_Wow, she sure is taking a long time!_ Tea thought, checking her watch. _It's been almost 20 minutes!_ It shouldn't have taken over 5.

Tea rose from the couch and walked toward the bathroom. _What could be wrong?_

Knock, knock, knock…

"Is everything alright in there?" Tea sked.

"Ummm… no…"

Tea was actually kinda surprised to here this answer.

"No?..." Surely this girl didn't care that she was going to borrow Tea's undies. She even gave her one of the pairs she just bought. "If you have a problem with the ungerwear, there brand new. Never wore them in my life."

"No… that's not it."

"Oh… so what's the problem?"

Tea heard footsteps from behind the door, and a doorknobe turn.

"Ummm… Tea… I don't know how to use a tampon."

000000000000000000000

**AC:** Bwahahahahahahahahaa, I'm ending it here for two reasons.

it's the perfect cliffie

I have to go to bed, or I'll be grounded for life. Boo hoo.

**I'm soo fricken mean to Seto bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

Ar is always telling me how I'm the most meanest person in the world, and how cruel I am to Seto. I just laugh and say "What do you expect, with a heart of gold, how can I have any feeling?"

**Don't worry, it shouldn't be more than two days until I finish my next chappie.**


	13. Murder

Seta Kaibelle?

**I PROMISE THIS WON'T BE A DREAM. That would ruin everything and make this some sort of cheap cheesy story. Besides, I love you guy's too much too do something like that. (grins or… smirks evilly. Bwahahaha)**

**YoYo, me fellow maties. Argghh… Anyways. I updated fast didn't I? All the better for you though! Bwahahahaha**

**Listen I'm sorry about the last 2 (or 3) chappies. I was in such a hurry to post them, I didn't get a chance to edit them. OR READ THEM OVER. So I'm sorry if they seemed sort o astray. **

This is to my "Spongebob rox" reviewer.

**I AM SOOOOOOO VERY SEXY. You got that spongy? Damn straight. Bwahahaha!**

(it's not that she/he thinks I'm not sexy, it just so happens that he/she is **one** of my **best friends** and is trying to piss me off. She/He even _wrote_ that, in my presents. AT SCHOOL! (DURING COMPUTER CLASS.) You are such a but! **Blows raspberry. BWAWAHAHAHAHA! (inside joke to mean friend)**)

Chapter 13: Murderer

Tea's jaw dropped to the ground.

"What?"

"Ummm… I don't know how to use… tampons…" Seto repeated.

Tea was way too shocked, how was she supposed to respond to this? "Ummm.. well, Uhhh… did you read the instructions?"

Seto's face turned a bright shade of red. "Yes…" He mumbled.

In truth, Seto had taken one look at the instructions, and nearly vomited. He had never read or seen something so disgusting in his life.

(AC: **AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY REESE PIECES PEANUT BUTTER CUP! FRIG, FRIG, FRIG, FRIG CRAAAAPPPPPPP! **Starts crying horribly. **I'm sooo sad. Remember how it's Halloween? Well, I was eating candy while writing this, and right at the exact second after writing that sentence, I was having difficulty opening up my peanut butter chocolate surprise, and it flew across the room! I'M SOOOOOOOO FRICCCKKKKEN PISSSSED!) : ( :' (**

" Well… I guess… I guess I'll have to see if I have any pads…" Tea turned to leave, still with a completely stunned expression on her face. _What kinda person is she? How the hell can't she know how to use a tampon!_

Tea was in luck, she found what she was looking for.

She quickly headed back to the other bathroom, and shoved a new package in Seto's hands. "Here, and please don't tell me you don't know how to use _these_!" Tea said, practically begging.

Seto just took the package, overly embarrassed. He hated not knowing how to do something, even this! (AC: who knew?) It was pissing him off, even though he knew he really should not be thinking about that right now, he couldn't help it. It was in his nature. "I'll manage…" He finally concluded, slamming the door. He looked at the box, and read the directions.

(AC: **that's it! I am soooooo not going into that. I am not a fricken pervert!**

**THIS STORY IS ALREADY NEXT TO A PORNO! THIS IS ACTUALLY, FREAKING THE SHIT OUT OF ME.**

I WILL NOT Wright WHAT HAPPENED NEXT FOR 3 REASONS.

**1 I FLAT OUT DON'T KNOW!**

**2 That's just plain wrong**

**3 I AM NOT A FRICKEN SEX-ATIC LIKE _SOME_ PEOPLE I KNOW. WHO THE HELL'S STORY DO YOU THINK YOUR rEADING? MR. SEX McSEXALOT? NO WAY IN HELL! KEEP YOUR DIRTY MIND OFFF!**

(**PS**. Mr.SexMcSexalot is soooooo sexy. Bwahahahaha!)

"OK, that wasn't so bad." Seto mumbled to himself. He pulled on the track pants, and dawned the slippers. (in truth, it was the second worst thing to happen to him in his life, the first being beaten by Yugi.)

He stepped out of the bathroom, and quietly headed toward the kitchen, where he spotted a coke on the counter (I hate pepsi) He grabbed it, thanking God it was cold.

He heard some noise from the living room, and quietly headed towards that too.

He was about to enter, when something on the TV caught his attention, and he decided to stay hidden at the entrance.

-"In more important news today, Mr. Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba corp. has gone missing. He disappeared early a couple mornings ago, after telling his butler he wasn't feeling too good."-

Kaiba's jaw _nearly_ hit the ground. _**Oh shit, I am soooo screwd** _!. He absent mindedly took a chug of his coke, needing some sort of comfort. He didn't say anything or yell, noticing Tea in the room, entranced with the TV. He couldn't see her face.

-"The only news we have managed to receive about the whereabouts of Seto Kaiba, is this really _pathetically bad cover up_ note we found in his room, saying he went away for a business trip. Even an idiot wouldn't believe that. Not to mention it's written on a piece of toilet paper." The news reporter said chuckling quietly.-

Kaiba's face had turned red. (remember, I said in chapter 4 or something, that he had written a quick note). _**Well you wouldn't have been thinking straight either, if you just changed SEXES!** Besides, I was in a hurry. _

-"This just in… we have received video footage of a strange character that exited the Kaiba mansion a couple days ago. The morning Mr. Kaiba went missing. Apparently the figure is female, and never entered the mansion that morning."-

The TV, showed footage of HIM, walking around a corner, obviously sneaking nervously. (in his female attire of course).

Pppppppppplllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssssughhggggggggghspluter!

"Eww gross!" Tea shrieked. Seto spat his coke out every where, including on Tea's head!

Tea turned around angrily. "What was that about?" She demanded, her eyes blazing.

"Er… uhhhh… just, uhhh… the shock of the TV news! Yeah, that's right, the TV!"

"You didn't have to give me a shower!" Tea said, heading toward the kitchen. Seto followed.

After Tea grabbed some towels, she turned back to give a stern look at the girl, probably to tell her off about ruining her couch, but she couldn't. Her angry expression turned to one of pure shock and fear.

"Wh-what?" Kaiba asked nervously, but he knew what.

"Y-you, on the T-TV! Kaiba m-missing, a-and you on the T-TV!" Tea stuttered. "MURDERER!" She shrieked, throwing the towels at Seto, and managing to smack him in the face (with the towels).

Tea screamed and ran down the hall, screaming "HELP, HELP, MURDERER IN MY HOUSE! HELP!"

"No, NO! I'M NOT A MURDERER!" He shouted chasing after her. This only caused her to scream more. "SHUTUP! DO YOU WANT THE NEIGHBOURS TO HERE YOU?"

"YES!" She screamed, still yelling help.

"NO, NO!"

_dramatic chase sequence:_

up stairs

down stairs

up hall, down hall

Tea enters open door

Seto enters the opposite

Tea exits two doors down the one she enters

Seto exits the one next to his opposite entering door

Tea walks confusedly straight down the hall (how did I get here?)

Seto exits farthest door and runs into Tea who was exiting the opposite door.

They both scream, and run back into doors

Tricycle with huge ass front wheel, and two men riding it, exit forth door down, and enter door across from it.

Dinosaur walk through

Tea enters fifth door

Seto enters fifth door

Scream is heard from inside fifth door.

(AC: got that from Scooby doo. Don't own it, or coke for that matter)

"MURDERER!" Tea screamed, yet again.

"For the last time, I'm not a murderer!"

Tea had no escape from the room, so she opened her mouth again, to let out another scream.

"SHUT UP!" Seto yelled before she could make a sound.

That shut her up.

"Now, before you go pointing any fingers"- Kaiba gave Tea another look that could kill, but not as bad as if it was Ryou. Poor Ryou.

"I just want to tell you, that I DIDN'T kill myself- Uhhh… I mean, kill Seto Kaiba." Kaiba sweat dropped.

"Yeah, well… than why were YOU" She pointed a finger at Kaiba. "at his house the morning he disappeared."

"Ummm… well, I was at his house because… I'm ummm… his cousin?" _Damnit! I couldn't have come up with a crappier excuse!. _

"Don't be stupid! I'm not falling for that! Everyone knows Seto Kaiba's only family is his brother."

_Damn!_

"Now you better tell me the truth, OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

"I don't see how. We are in a bathroom," He smirked at her, looking around the bathroom he woke up this morning in.

Tea smiled evilly. "Yeah, well, since I spend so much time in here anyways, I added a phone." She jerked her thumb behind her, to where a phone hung on the wall.

_OH, FOR **SHIT'S** SAKE. WHO THE HELL HAS A PHONE IN THE BATHROOM. YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME!_

"Damn it." Kaiba muttered.

"Come, on. Spit it out. Why were you at the mansion this morning?"

_I can't believe I'm gonna say this but-_

"OK, fine. I'm ummm… I'm Seto's girlfriend."

Tea (O.O) "Eh?"

Seto scrunched his eyes closed, and fisted his hands. He couldn't believe he just said that! He wanted to melt through the floor and disappear. No, even better! He wanted to wake up and this would be all a dream.

"heh eh eheh…"

Was she… was she laughing at him?

Seto popped open an eye.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tea was clutching her sides and rolling on the ground. "Oh t-that's g-good!" She gasped.

Now Seto felt like he _was_ melting through the floor.

"I"m- I'm not lying!" Seto said quickly.

"S-sure!" Tea said still clutching your sides.

Kaiba waited for Tea to calm down. (about 5 minutes)

"Wow, are you serious?" Tea inquired.

"Yes." Seto said proudly.

Tea scanned the girl up and down. "Hmmm… well no offense, but you really don't seem like Kaiba's type. I mean, first of all, I didn't know he could love. He seems like such a cold heartless bastard. You know, with him always trying to get us killed and stuff like that. Not to mention he fires anyone who breathes out of line"- Tea didn't notice Kaiba's face start to turn red, and his hands make very tight fists. –"And come on, he always refuses dates and flirting from other girls. Only two days ago, I had a girl name Lieha, crying on my doorsteps, yelling I was right, over and over again. She was a mess. Kaiba didn't just break her heart. He tore it right out!"

Kaiba looked away at this comment. Was he really that cold hearted?

"Second of all, _IF_ he would date, he seems more like the type for rich, hot, super geniuses… or stupid idiotic models." She added as an after thought. "Come on, when Ryou found you, you were dressed almost as bad as a hobo! I mean, your skirt was a scarf, and your jacket, if you could call it that, was a ripped bath robe. Although, if you _were_ at his house that morning, it would explain why you were wearing a men's school blazer." (is that what it's called. I would call it a blouse, but that doesn't sound too manly). Tea added the last part with a smirk.

"And just what are you implying by that remark?" Seto inquired giving a deadly glare. He ignored the rest of Tea's babbling… for now.

"Oh, nothing…" Tea said, making a gesture as if to wave the idea off.

"Damn right, nothing!"

"Whatever…"

"And you listen here… what makes you think Seto Kaiba would only want to marry stupid retarded dumb models?"

"Oh, well it's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

Kaiba just raised an eyebrow.

"Well Kaiba hates being beaten right? And he hates being anything less than some one else, right? Well, in that case, a stupid model wouldn't be any challenge to him, she would obey his every order, and not to mention he would probably have fun banging her every night."

"yeah… WAIT! **WHAT**!" Seto had really been thinking about what Tea had been saying, until she mentioned that last statement. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"You know… bang, screw, tango, hump the bump, need I go on?"

Kaiba's face was now completely red in embarrassment. Here she was, freely and unashamedly talking about HIM and his SEX life. She even had pet names. Did, she talk about him having sex all the time to be this confident stating it? Seto shivered. He didn't even want to know. (AC: or did he? Bwahaha)

"Oh wait a second! I think this is yours?" Tea said reaching for something.

_Does she not care what her words are going to do to me?_ Seto wasn't taking in the fact that he was a girl right now, and she had no idea in hell, that he was Seto Kaiba. But that,… was all about to change.

"Here you go." Tea said handing the girl her wallet. "I found it tucked in your bathrobe pocket, and put it on the counter. I guess I forgot about it."

As she handed it to Kaiba, something fell out.

"Oh, I'll get that." Tea bent down to pick up the card that fluttered out.

She started to hand it back to the girl, but her hand froze in mid air. Seto noticed her eyes widen.

"W-what?" He stuttered for the second time.

"Seto Kaiba…" she whispered, reading the card.

(O.O) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AC:** wow, wow, WOW! What's gonna happen next. Bwahahahahaha **now that's a cliffie**

I am actually really surprised at how long it took for me to finish this. I supposed to finish it this week end, on Saturday, maybe Friday, bit I finished it on Monday!

I mean, it's still pretty fast. But people use the weekend for free time, and barely ever get to go on during the week. Except me. Bwahahahaha! Oh well, some of you will just have to wait a week until you find out what happens next.

**So, join us next week on another adventure of Seto Kaiba, "The Man with the Sexy But"**

**You stay classy San Diego! **(winks)

**I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE "BEEPIN" HELL THAT CAME FROM! **Oh, I guess it came from "anchorman", but still **I DON'T EVEN LIVE IN SAN DIEGO. IN FACT NO WHERE NEAR IT.**

**I'M A PROUD CANADIEN EH. ACTUALLY, I AM NOT THAT PROUD. I RATHER LIVE IN JAPAN, A HUNDRED TIMES MORE, EVEN ITALY WOULD SUIT ME. THAT'S MY FAVOURITE COUNTRY. CAN YOU GUESS WHY? (COUGHANIMECOUGH) NOW YOU MAY THINK I WANT TO LIVE IN ITALY BECAUSE IT'S SOOO "ROMANTIC AND BEAUTIFUL", BUT THAT'S NOT WHY. SIMPLY BECAUSE I'M ITALIAN. YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. ALTHOUGH I DON'T SPEAK IT FLUENTLY. I KNOW A COUPLE WORDS THOUGH, AND I CAN READ LATIN LIKE NO TOMORROW. **

**BuT ANYWAYS…… CHOI! **(Italian for goodbye. Also for hello. Funny eh? Kinda like aloha, in Hawaii)


	14. Holy Shit!

**AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHFFFFFEEERRRRGGLLLUTTT! **This was added after I finished and read this whole chapter. **THIS CHAPTER WAS TOTALLY NOT THAT JUICY! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! OH FOR SHIT'S SAKE! DEAL WITH IT.**

**THIS IS THE BIG CHAPPIE. BUT DEFIANENTLY NOT THE LAST ONE. IN fact, it isn't really big at all.**

Seta Kaibelle?

I'm back. Hi. Whatever. New chappie. Let's go. (.) (T.T)

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You didn't think I was going serious on you guy's. Did ya? Naaaahhhhh……… Never will I do that. Although I am pretty tired. I just finished writing a chappie on this story, and a report on Charles Dickens. It's only 7:30, so I figure what the heck! **

**Normally it wouldn't take me that long to do that, but I started writing my last chappie at 5, and I had a half hour talk with AR, over the phone, so you see where I'm going with this? **

**Anyways, enjoy……………**

By the way, I don't own Yugioh, but if I did, I would make Seto Kaiba give Bakura a spanking. Bwagahahaahahahaha. **Ewe…** now that I think about it. That's completely disgusting. Scratch it, I wouldn't do that. (Oo)

**I AM SOOOOO HAPY YOU LIKED MY LAST CHAPPIE AND HAD LOT'S OF LAUGHS READING IT. I HAD THE BEST TIME WRITING IT. LUV U SOOOOO MUCH.**

**UNFORTUNATELY, THIS CHAPPIE WON'T HAVE THQAT, SEEING IT IS KINDA SERUS.**

Chapter 14: Holy Shit!

All the blood drained from Kaiba's face.

"W-What did you say?" Kaiba asked, fear obviously taking over his voice.

This time, Tea lifted her head to look at Kaiba's face. "Seto Kaiba?" She repeated as a question. Her own voice was filled with confusion. Her eyes wide.

"It's not what you think." Seto said quickly, he really didn't want her thinking he killed himself again. This was only more proof. _God damnit! Why did my identification card, of all cards have to fall out. Shit!_

"Some- something's not right here." Tea said looking back and forth from the card to Seto. She said it barely over a whisper.

"E-excuse me?"

Tea shot her head up and looked Seto right in the eye. "What aren't you telling me _Semantha!"_ Was it Seto's imagination, or did she stress his "name"?

"I… don't know what you mean." Seto said trying to look innocent, but trembling all the same.

"Listen, when Joey first told me about you, he said you looked and acted just like Kaiba, and when I saw you the first time, I agreed. But than you show up on

my doorstep, with Ryou of course. And Seto Kaiba, _the_ Seto Kaiba goes missing. Not to mention, you were found sneaking out of his house, the morning he disappeared. Now, I find **his** IDENTIFICATION card in _your _wallet. Tell me, tell me to my face, that's not a little too coincidental. And while your at it, tell me who you really are!"

Kaiba was, well… flabbergasted.

_Oh shit, how am I gonna get outa this one? Shitshitshit. That's the thing,… I'm not…_

"Well…" Tea inquired angrily, tapping her foot.

Kaiba looked away. _Now or never._

"OK… Tea." He said, looking her straight in the eye, and calming his nerves. "You want the truth, I'll give you the truth. The truth is… I **_am_** Seto Kaiba!"

Tea(O.O) "Wha-?"

Seto knew she didn't believe him one bit, so he tried explaining the whole thing as fast as he could. Mostly because he was now on the verge of a mental breakdown of being nervous.

"Wellyousee, iwenttobedthisonenightandandwheniwokeup,Ihad,welliwasagirlanditriedpinchingmyselfbutiwoudn'twakeup, soisnuckoutofmymansionandranaway, butigotlostandandthemuttfoundme, butididn'twanttobenearhim, butthenheofferdtotakemehomeandineededahotelto"---

"STOP!" Tea nearly screamed. That story had given her one hell of a headache, and she hadn't even heard a _word_ of it. (**AC**: WHAT! That gave _you_ a head ache, Tea! You are such a whore! Did you think about me? Come on! **Try having to go through spell check on that.** Bitch!)

Seto gulped. "I-I know you don't believe me Tea, b-but it's true."

"Your right, I don't believe you one bit. How the hell could you be Seto Kaiba. I mean, for Pete's sake, he's a guy!" Tea had started laughing again. Holy cow, this situation was getting more and more screwed up.

"No… listen… Tea, TEA!" Seto had to yell because Tea was laughing to hard.

That made Tea stand at attention, well not really, but when she caught the look in the girl eyes, she knew this was something serious. The girls eyes were full of despair, and anger. Not to mention they were cold as ice.

_Cold as ice._ Tea thought. And kept that in her mind.

"Listen Tea, it really is me, it's Seto Kaiba! I'm Seto Kaiba, can't you tell? …well I guess you can't, but come on, ask me anything. I swear, over my blue eyes white dragon that _I'm Seto Kaiba!"_

"OK…" Tea thought for a moment. "Alright, if you really are Seto Kaiba… than what's your middle name?

(keep in fact that Tea still doesn't believe it's him.)

"WHAT? That's a stupid question! Besides… if I _was_ pretending to be Seto Kaiba, wouldn't I obviously know something like that? Not to mention I've never told ANYBODY my middle name"

Tea giggled. "I guess your right, but… you still have to answer the question." Tea said a bit _too_ playfully, licking the inside of her bottom teeth.

"No…!" Kaiba said through clenched teeth, tightening his fists.

"Oh! Than I guess you aren't Seto Kaiba…"

_God damnit!_ "Oh fine… It's … It's…" Seto gulped. "It's Aimer."

Seto was nearly knocked backwards by the noise of laughter that reached his ears. _Oh great! I'll never here the end of this one. _He sighed.

"Y-your m-middle n-name i-is A-AIMER! Hahahahaha!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "OH SHUT UP ALREADY !"

He eyed her trying to stifle her giggles.

Suddenly he became a lot more serious. "Well… do you believe me now?"

Tea sat up, rubbing her head. "I.. I can't… It's just, just not believable in the least bit." She sighed. "I'm sorry, listen, I think you need help. I'm gonna call a doctor, you should go lay down. You haven't been doing any drugs lately, have you?"

Seto just stared at her. Cold and hard. "You mean. After all that. After everything I've been through. You. Don't. (insert "F"word here). Believe me! Well (F) you Gardener!" He stamped his feet all the way out of the bathroom, slamming the door hard, Tea was surprised it didn't break.

"My (F'in) life is already (F'in) ruined, and you.. YOU!" He said jabbing a finger in Tea's direction. She had followed him out the door, but at a distance. "YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO MAKE AN (F'N) JOKE ABOUT AN (f'IN) SUBJECT AS CRITICAL AND HORRIBLE AS THIS! WHAT'S YOUR (F'IN) PROBLAM!" Seto turned to face the wall. "DAMNIT!" He yelled, pounding both his fists against the hall wall. He collapsed against it, resting his forehead, on his clenched fists.

Tea reluctantly and quietly walked up to him. "S-Semantha?" She questioned, feeling his back tense up, under her touch, but more probably, the name she called him. "K-Kaiba…?" She said even quieter, and more like a question.

Seto turned his head to face hers. Glaring at her, with every bit of hatred he could muster up.

Tea gasped, and backed away.

_Those eyes… they almost seem… as if their burning, but, then again, they almost seem as if… their frozen…_

If their was one thing Tea remembered about Seto Kaiba, it was his eyes. She remembered the way they burned and froze when battling Yugi, or any other opponent he hated with all his might. His eye's were almost as remembrable as his trademark smirk, and once you see a look like that, you _never_ forget it.

"Holy shit."

_She really is Kaiba!_

000000000000000000000000000000

**AC:**you probably hate the shit out of me right now. This is one of the most important parts of the whole story, and I'm ending it right here! Not to mention, this chappie is only 3 pages long, but hey, better than nothing. It's your choice, I could do excruciatingly long 25 chapter stories, once a month, or I could do a number of medium sized chapters, 2-3 times a week. Like I said, it's your choice. **Who the hell am I kiddin! It's my choice! I enjoy writing chapters and getting lots of reviews, because that's what more chappies mean. Besides, I have so many GREAT stories in my head, that iF I don't write and finish this story quickly, I may forget about it! **

**BUT DON'T WORRY, I SWEAR OVER EVeRY SINGLE YUGI COMIC BOOK, I WILL NEVER FORGET ABOUT THIS BOOK OR LEAVE IT UNFINISHED.! Thankyou very much!**


	15. Fat, or Just Big?

Seta Kaibelle?

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MHEH HEH HEH HEH HE WHAHAHA WAWAWAWAHAHAWAHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**GUESS WHAT**! I WAS WATCHING THE YUGIOH BATTLE CITY SERIES THIS MORNING ON TV (yes, I've already seen the whole thing like twice, but I don't care) AND THERE WAS THIS HULARIOUS PART, WHERE SETO KAIBA IS TYPING ON HIS COMPUTER TO FIND THE SECRET, SPECIAL AFFECT OF THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA. ANYWAYS, HE CAN'T FIND ANYTHING, SO HE TAKES HIS HANDS AND THREADS HIS FINGERS TOGETHER (you know, put your fingers from one hand, between the fingers of the other), TO MAKE A BRIDGE TO REST HIS CHIN ON. **HERE'S THE BEST PART!** BECAUSE, IT WAS REALLY LATE, AND THE ONLY LIGHT WAS FROM THE COMPUTER, **HIS FINGERS LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE ALL BROKEN AND CLUMPED TOGETHER IN ONE BIG GLOMP**. I WAS LAUGHING MY FRICKEN HEAD OFF!

Wow, I can't believe I got so many reviews! I haven't even been asking for them like most other authors, but I already have 65 (or at least I did the last time I checked.) _ I FRICKEN LOOOOOOVE U GUYS!_

**Do me a favor!** Pleeeease read my other (oneshot) story, I wrote. Not the one called "The stupid idiot". I could give a rats ass, about that one! Especially because I didn't write it! Ar wrote it. glaaaakkk, glaakkk HELP! (Ar starts choking Ac! Then run's away quickly.)

**_My other story is called: "Beating up a CEO, in a back Alley" _**

**_I think it's funny. It's quite nonsense filled, but well worth your time. Or is it? Bwahahaha, let's just say, that in the story, Seto falls down the stairs to his office building, and we all know how HIGH that is! Bwahahaha, I'm soo evil!_**

__

__

__

**NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, I WANT TO REMIND YOU THAT, I SHARE THIS ACCOUNT WITH AR. WE ARE KNOWN AS "AR" AND "AC". Just in case u were confused. I am "AC"**

Chapter 15: Fat or just big?

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... IT'S TRUE! YOU _ARE_ KAIBA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaiba sweat dropped. He was not expecting this reaction. She was going even crazier than before.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW! HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE A GIRL. HOLY FRICKEN SHIT! KAIBA, SETO KAIBA IS A GIRL! HOLY HOLY, HOLY HOLY SHIT!

She was running in circles, pulling her hair and screaming like no tomorrow!

"You know, I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you would stop screaming it out so the whole world can here. In fact, I would rather them think I was a murderer, than a girl!"

Tea turned on Kaiba.

"sorry, but… YOU'RE A FRICKEN GIRL!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kaiba shouted, glancing at the windows.

Tea resorted to just heavy breathing and smacking her forehead. (AC: bwaha, what a freak)

Seto leaned against the wall himself, thinking things through.

Tea finally looked up to him. "So… are you gonna explain to me, how this happened?"

Kaiba stared at her. "To be honest Tea… I don't (f'in) know."

"Well… there has to be some reason, I mean, you don't just change sexes over night. Think, did you do _anything_ that may have caused this to happen, the night you, uhhh… changed?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes angrily. "Yes Gardener! Don't you think I would have gone over EVERYTHING that happened in the last week! God damnit, sometimes you can be as dimwitted as the mutt!"

Tea took that REALLY offensively.

"Oh be quite! I'm trying to help, KAIBA! God damn _you_, sometimes you can be as big mouthed as "_the mutt"_!" (the slanted words, mean she was overly sarcastic with that last statement. **I love Joey, so I'm extremely sorry about what comes next!**)

-"Your as retarded as the mutt!"

-"your as pig headed as him!"

-"your as loserly as him"

-"your as pathetic as him"

-"your as ugly as him"

-"your as jackassed as him"

-"yeah, well. YOUR AS DITZYGAY, CHEERLEADERLY, FULL OF FRIENDHIP BULLCRAP, AS THAT STUPID RETARDED LESBION HOMOSEXUAL SHITHEADED TOAD!"

-"…"

Tea had nothing to say to this. She stared at him with her mouth slightly open, and hurt, evident in her eyes. Seto may have imagined it, but did he see moisture in her eyes?

"Yeah, well... your as… your as…" Tea made a frustrated sound while turning her face away. Seto never found out what she was going to say next, as a result of her suddenly standing up and running up the stairs.

Seto was too stunned to say or do anything. He heard a door slam. He didn't expect her to be hurt that easily. But than again, he didn't expect himself to lose control like that.

After a minute or two of just standing there stupidly, he decided to go upstairs.

"Tea?..." He called. "Tea?" He still didn't know which room was hers. So far, he only knew the upstairs bathroom, the guest room, and the linen closet. (he gave the linen closet a dirty look).

After opening and closing many doors, (and many "BANG! bwahaha's" later), he finally ended up at the only door he hadn't tried. Tea's room.

He creeked open the door and peeked in. "Tea?..."

He noticed her laying face down on her bed, her face buried in a pillow.

"GO AWAY!" She shrieked, through her pillow. Although, with the pillow in her face, it sounded more like a stifled "GLOGGERAY!"

"Listen Tea, I jut want you to know, that well… I really didn't… I only meant… God damnit! Would you at least look at me Gardener!"

Tea lifted her head reluctantly, and glared at Seto with slanted eyes and scrunched up mouth. "What?" She snapped.

"Well I just want to say that… those things I said…" Kaiba trailed off there and looked away.

Tea's eyes widened immediately, and her mouth turned into an evil smirk.

"Kaiba" She said "are you _apologizing_ to me?"

Kaiba's head snapped up, and it was his turn to slant his eyes, and scrunch his mouth.

"That's pushing it WAY over the line, Gardener. I _don't_ apologize!"

Tea just shrugged, and started getting off her bed. Deep down, she knew that Seto really _was_ about to apologize, and deep down, Seto knew it too.

(AC: glaaakkkk **NO NO NO**! that doesn't mean he has a crush! It means he couldn't belive that HE was about to APOLOGIZE to Tea GARDENER! It means he thinks he's going insane!

Bwahahaha, and right now, his sanity is all he has left. I loooove being weevil!)

Gakkkk… I mean, I loooove being EVIL! Weevil is a hobo and/or homo!)

"OK, listen up Kaiba! I know you need help- and don't you deny it!" She added seeing Seto was about to protest, or say some other smart remark. "and I'm willing to give it to you, BUT!... since your under my house, you must obey _my _rules!"

Seto swelled up with _smugness. _"And what if I _don't_!" He sneered at her.

"Then your pretty much screwed." Tea said back. It was true. If he didn't, Seto wouldn't be allowed in her house, and right now, most unfortunately, it was the only place he could stay. Much to his resent. Not to mention, Tea knew Seto's secret, and he had to make sure she didn't tell ANYBODY!

Seto's thought's: _I have to make sure Tea keeps her mouth shut. And even Ryou can't know. Grrrrr… Ryou! Oh, and especially not the mutt! And not Yugi, I mean, he's gay, so he won't hit on me. But still! The strange guy with the retarded, one point hair cut can't know either. I don't think I've ever heard his name called before, but I bet it's gay too. Mokuba… well I would prefer he didn't know. Imagine him using this for black mail to get a video game or something. Oh, and the Marik guy can't know either. Frankly I don't know why I'm including him. I could be mistaken, but isn't he dead or something… (_and so the list goes on)

Seto hughed in defeat. "Fine…" He mumbled under his breath.

(AC: Uh oh! My dad is calling me, from downstairs. He sounds mad, I'm telling him right now that I will be down in ten minutes.

**OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT! He's coming upstairs!AHHHHHHHHHH! I can't lat him see this story. ESPECIALLY THIS ONE. **

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHY AM I STILL TYPING! AAAAHHHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT.AHHHHHHHHH WHY AM I STLL TYPING. AHHHHHHHHH WHY DID I WRITE SHIT SO MANY TIMES. AHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT I WROTE IT AGAIN. AHHHHHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Well… I'm grounded for a week. (damn!.)

**THERE'S NO WAY YOUR GONNA BELIEVE ME, BUT I SWEAR IT's TRUE! I got grounded because my dad found a fricken REICES PEANUT BUTTER CUP UNDER THE COUCH. CAN YOU (INSERT "f" WORD HERE) BELIEVE THAT? After a whole weekend, it's under the fricken couch? Mother ------! I'm not allowed to have any more candy for the rest of the week or watch TV! Pretty harsh eh? But last year, my dad kept finding wrappers under the cushions, and he finally flipped when I spilt fuzzy peaches sugar all over his labtop. (my ears are still sore). So this year, he said the consequences would be highER if I screwed around again. I NOW KNOW HE WASN'T LYING.** Shit… why does he always have to remember EVERYTHING! sigh/cry/stuff candy in mouth!)(after thought: at least he didn't read my story!)

"Great, I'm glad your seeing things my way Kaiba!" Tea said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Whatever…" he mumbled, full of rage. For now,… he would obey her _house rules._

"Hokey, dokey… first things first!" Tea practically crackled. Seto gulped. "MAKEOVER!"

"NO SHITTIN WAY!" Seto screamed. "You are not giving me a makeover Gardener! You here me! Stay away!'

"Oh relax… I meant just to get you some proper clothes…"

Seto sighed thankfully.

"And maybe some make up and blow-drying…" She added under her breath.

"What! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Oh come on! You need it!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M UGLY?"

Tea snorted. "What's this? Acting like a girl already?"

"GARDENER! I AM NOT A GIRL. Just because I have the DNA _and_ body of a girl, doesn't make me one. AND I SURE AS HELL AM NOT ACTING LIKE ONE!"

"You know what. Your right. Being a girl in every possible way, except your own thought's, makes you a man."

"Thankyou for agree- HEY! You didn't mean that! You were being sarcastic! WHY YOU"-

Tea rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Garden-"!

"But anyways" Tea said cutting Kaiba off. "Let's get down to business. First things first, we gotta change your clothes.!"

"What are you talking about? If I'm not mistaken, you gave me these pants, and there's nothing wrong with my shirt."

"Your right, there isn't anything wrong with your shirt."-

"Than what's the problem?"

"It's _under _your shirt that we have to change."

"What's that supposed to mean, I have nothing under my shirt?" (completely clueless)

"EXACTLY!"

Kaiba stared blankly at her for a few seconds. _What is she-_ "HEY". (Finally, he catches on. Loser!)

"Well, you can't expect to go around like _that_ for the rest of who knows how long."

"Then why didn't you just give me one of _your _bras to begin with. If I remember correctly, you weren't too hesitant to lend me your panties!" He sneered. All of a sudden, he wished he hadn't said that. He suddenly felt REALLY conscientious about what he was wearing under the track pants. He felt his cheeks go a bit pink.

"Well _Kaiba_! Don't think that didn't cross my mind either." Tea sneered right back. "Yes, I _would've_ lent you my bra, BUT…" Seto didn't like the evil smirk Tea just cracked. "All of my _bra's, _wouldn't fit you!"

Once again,… Seto and his blank stare.

"Are you calling me FAT, Gardener!" He questioned angrily.

(O.O) "Wh-WHAT? God! No you idiot. For the love of God, can't you take a hint? (AC: I think we've already distinguished that "no, he can't take a hint!")

"Just spit it out Gardener! I don't have all day!"

"Where are you going?"

"GARDENER!"

"Oh for Pete's sake! It means that your _boobs_ are bigger than mine, jack ass!"

(XX) "Ex- Excuse me?"

"Do you _really_ _want_ me to repeat myself?"

"N-no… but… you didn't have to put it like that!"

"Kaiba I _didn't_ put it like that! In fact, I put it as gently as I could, a few minutes ago, but you were too _deaf _to figure it out! If I didn't word it the way I did, you would have blown up in confusion.!"

"You are _really_ starting to piss me off, Gardener!"

"Oh shut up, and put on this coat!"

Tea threw a large coat at Kaiba, while getting on one of her own.

"Hurry up! We're going out."

"But, we were just in the middle of an argument. You can't possibly think you can end it here, by telling me to shut up, and throwing me a coat.!"

"Can and did!"

"Why you"-

"uh, uh, uh… my house, my rules." She said evilly.

Kaiba drew in a sharp breath threw his teeth, and started forcefully putting on the jacket.

"This is _so_ not over!"

0000000000000000000000

**Ac:** don't you just **_loooooooooooove_** where I'm going with this? I do. Bwahahahaha.

You know what I'm surprised about:

I can't believe it took me THIS long to get to THIS point in the story. (O.O) I mean, when I first planned this, this particular scene was supposed to happen in chapter 3, and no later than chapter 6! Wowza! I mean, it's chapter 15! That's like, over 10 chapters later! Holy crap.

**Now I just want to say, that you better love me for writing this story AND chapter! Do you know, that I found out, that maybe I wouldn't have been grounded If I had come downstairs faster, when my dad called me! HE WAS ALREADY PISSED ABOUT THE PEAN/CHOC/CUP, AND HE HAD GOTTEN EVEN MADDER THAT I WAS TAKING SOOOOOO LONG TO COME DOWN. ALL BECAUSE, I WAS WRITING A STORY FOR YOU! DARNIT! **

**OH WELL, IN ALL FRANKLIHOOD, I REALLY DON'T MIND. I RATHER GET IN TROUBLE FOR YOUR SAKE THAN, FOR A STUPID FRICKEN JACKASS OF A PEANUT BUTTER CUP! **

**STUPID FRICKEN UGLY REATARDED SWEET SMOOTH CREAMY DELICIOUS TENDER CHOCOLATEY PEANUT BUTTER CUP.**

**GOD DAMNIT! WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAVE TO BE GOOD? OH SHIT…**


	16. Red, Leather, And See through

Seta Kaibelle.

Geeze! I'm heading for a chappie a day here! **Oh well… I'm not getting any complaints!**

Did you like the last chappie? I know you did!

**Hey, I know it's really too late to say this… but, if you are a guy, I don't recommend this story! I MEAN, OF COURSE YOU CAN READ IT. I'M OVERJOYED AT THAT FACT! BUT COME ON! YOU MUST HAVE FELT REALLY AKWARD READING THE LST COUPLE OF CHAPPIE'S. **

**BUT PLEASE…**IF YOU ARE GUY, KEEP READING! I HAVE SOOO MANY HULARIOUS SCENES TO COME. I don't know if this will make you happy, but let's just say they get REALLY juicy… not in that way!

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

YOU KNOW WHAT… IF YOU'RE A GUY, TELL ME! So far, I haven't met any guys on this website. I don't think your like gay or anything! No no no! In fact I think it's SOOOOOOO cool. I love a guy who's in to anime.

**I probably sound like a fricken gay lesbian right now! Oh well… I'M NOT!**

I thinks men are manly! And … I better stop while I'm ahead!** ESPECIALLY IF ANY OF MY GUY FRIENDS ARE READING THIS. YIPES. DON'T BE TELLING THE WHOLE SCHOoL I WROTE THAT. **Sweatdropps.)

chapter 16: Red, Leather, and See Through!

"oh for god's sake! Any slower and you'd be going backwards!"

"YEAH, well, your stupid high heels were made for retarded pigs!"

(X.X) "Was… was that supposed to be a dis?"

"Ummm… y-no!"

"Whatever… now, hurry up!"

Tea grabbed Seto's arm, and everything but dragged him through the mall! Seeing as Kaiba still didn't have shoes, Tea lent him a pair of her own. But being in the _rush_ they were, Tea had accidentally given Kaiba a pair of high heels, and pushed him out the door, before he could say anything.

Tea stopped in front of one of those customer guide thingy's.

"Did we really have to come here?" Seto implored. He felt very vulnerable, all of a sudden.

"Yes!" Tea snapped back. "Now either learn how to wear high heels, or walk barefoot."

Seto mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Here it is!" Tea said enthusiastically, jabbing her finger at something on the board. "Let's go."

She turned and grabbed Seto's arm so fast, he never got to see what she pointed at.

000000000000000

"No way! No (insrt"f"word here) way!"

"YES! Now come on! We only have 3 hours until the mall closes! (yeah I know, a couple minutes ago was like 2 in the morning, but SCREW that concept.)

"3 hours… **3** (F'IN) HOURS! What the hell is wrong with you woman?"

"Nothing! But something will be REALLY wrong with your face if you don't get your ass in that store!" Tea yelled at him.

"Why is my face going to be wrong?"

"Shut the hell up and get in that shop!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"YES!"

"Ha! I made you say 'yes', now move it!"

"Why you-"

Whatever Seto was about to say, was drowned out, as he was shoved _roughly_ into a very _particular_ store. Tea had a look of victory set on her face.

"T-Tea…" Kaiba whispered to her. "I can't be in this store. It's full of…" Seto gulped. "Underwear!"

"That's the point Kaiba-oops, I mean Semantha! We're in an underwear store, because you need _underwear."_ Tea whispered back.

Kaiba shuttered. _This is the worst day of my life! And I've had a pretty crappy life!_ (he means the suffering and torture. Hmmm… torture?)

"Besides, it's not like you're a _guy_!" Tea teased.

"Watch it, Gardener!" Seto hissed.

Tea chuckled. "Come, let's find some assistance." Tea scanned the room quickly, until her eyes fell onto a nearby saleswoman. "Excuse me miss, excuse me!" Tea said running toward her, dragging Seto along.

The woman turned around.

(O.O) "Oh… I'm sorry, I thought…"

The woman, or should I say MAN, ignored Tea's presumption, and got down to business,

"Yez? 'owz can I'z help youz?"

The woman Tea had been running to, turned around to reveal herself as "a man"! An apparent French man, with long hair in a pony tail, tight purple pants, and shiny pink top. (**I'm not saying Frenchman are gay**. I simply like to add an accent to new characters! Bwahahaha)

"Oh, yeah, well… you see. Me and my friend here"- She gestured to Kaiba. "Are looking for a bra or two, that she"- Tea pointed to Kaiba again. "Can wear."

The man tapped his chin thoughtfully, quickly scanning Seto up and down. "Yez, I'z do believez I'z can 'elpz you'z. Followz moi!" He said quickly turning on his heel.

Seto turned to Tea, eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief. "You. Can't. Be. Serious?"

Tea merely shrugged. "You heard the man, follow." Then Tea turned on her heel, and walked the opposite direction.

Seto swallowed, and called after her. "Where are you going?"

"While your buying a bra, I mays as well get something I need. Now, hurry up and follow that man."

_I'll be dead by tomorrow._ Seto thought sadly, as he reluctantly followed the man.

"OK'z, 'ere we'z are!" The man stopped in front of a wall that was covered floor to ceiling in bra's. "Now'z, vat zize are you'z?"

Seto felt his cheeks go pink again. _Let's see, uhhh… I'm not that big, but than again, Tea said I was larger, so… _Seto took a guess. "Medium?" He suggested lamely.

He turned to the man, who was now chuckling. "Onh, onh. Onh (**AC: give me a break… I mean, do you know how to spell a French man's laugh?)** No zilly, I meanz, vat bra'z zize are you'z?"

_Bra size, bra size? How the hell am I supposed to know what bra size I am? Damnit Gardener! You are soooo going to pay for this!_

"I… I don't know."

"Oh… vell… I's guezz we'ze got toez measurez!"

Kaiba couldn't help but notice the evil smirk, playing on the man's face.

"Wh-What?"

"I'z go getz ze measuring tapez!" the man said cheerily, running off ina direction.

There was no way Seto was going to let that happen! As soon as the man disappeared behind a door, he ran away, yelling "Tea!"

"Oof!"

"Tea?"

"What is it know?"

"That man! He said he was going to measure me!"

(O.O) "Hahahahaha… Seriously?"

"Ummm… yeah. Oh for the love of- STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!"

"Sorry but… oh I wish I could have seen the look on your face!"

"Gardener!"

"Oh come off it. You gotta chillax or something."

"Chillax?"

"God, you are so behind the times. Come on… let _me_ get your bra for you."

"Geeze, thanks. If only you had listened to me in the first place, I wouldn't have had to go through that mess!"

"Oh'z little mizzy, I 'avez ze measuringz tapez!"

"God help me!"

The French man had come back from the door, and was scanning the shop. "Ah!Zere you'z are! Come, I'z ave ze tapez!" The man licked his lower lip, and smirked. "Let uz measure you'z!"

"Yikes!"

"Baby…" Tea muttered under her breath to Kaiba. "Umm, I'm sorry sir, but I think I will finish up with her here. But thankyou for your time."

The French man frowned. "But…" He began. " Oh vell…!" He sighed, and walked away!

"Now, let's get your bra for real." Tea sniggered.

Back at the wall 'o' bra's

"I don't think your gonna want one of these." Tea said gesturing to one part of the wall with a hand. That section had very, _very_ frilly bra's all over it.

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Or these…" Tea gestured this time to the push up's.

Seto huffed.

"But this is just for you!" Tea held up a particular bra.

Seto grunt- Kaiba's eyes nearly popped out!

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Tea had held up, nice and high, a black leather braw, with a bunch of holes in _special_ places. She started laughing like crazy. "Oh come on… it's so you!"

"**You wish**! Besides, Yugi would be more suitable to that one. He adores leather." Kaiba smirked. He was surprised to see Tea laughing!

"Yu know what? I full heartedly agree! Maybe I should by it as a Christmas present for him," Even Kaiba joined Tea in on that joke! Can you believe it! Kaiba was laughing! Although, keep in mind, he _was_ laughing at someone else's expense.

"Oh! And this one for Yami!"picked up a bra, that was completely see through! The only visible colours, were on the side of one half, in tiny black letters spelling 'I'm a slut.'.

Once again, Kaiba laughed along side Tea. "Yeah, and this one for the mutt!" Now Kaiba held up a bra that he found on the ground. It was completely red and frilly, but the worst part was, HALF OF IT WAS MISSING!

Tea shrieked with laughter, and fell on the ground. Even Kaiba had to lean against the wall to keep himself up.

"I-It looks like I w-won't be searching for presents t-this year! I've already got them."

"Do you mind?" A lady asked angrily, looking down at them. "Your driving away my customers!"

"I would watch it, if I were you! I will have you know, that I could by this place out in a matter of minutes if I wanted to!" Kaiba said dangerously to the woman.

"Oh really?" She sneered back. "I HIGHLY doubt that. The only thing you look as if you could by, is a pair of used socks!"

"Why you"-

"Semantha!" Tea cut in. "I'm sorry about that mam. We'll be quiet now."

The lady looked sternly at Tea, but gave in, and walked away.

"What was that about, Gardener?"

"Kaiba you idiot! You're a girl right now, remember? God… you could have had us put in jail! Next time think!"

"…" Kaiba had forgotten that. _Damn… this sucks._

"Now come on… let's find you a bra."

0000000000000

"Thank God that's over!"

Tea and Kaiba had just finished buying Seto two bra's (he was wearing one right now), and were feeling very hungry.

"Come on, let's go to the food court!"

"Why?"

(O.O) "Why?"

"Yeah, why? We bought the bra right? That's all we needed to get, let's go."

"Geeze, not even some French fries?"

"I don't eat that junk."

(X.X) "What? That's it, we're going to the food court, and I'm going to get you to eat some fries, even if I have to shove them down your throat!"

"Listen, I just wanna get outta here! I never even wanted to come in the first place. What makes you think I'll spend more than a minute here wasting time?"

"Too bad! I want food! Now come on… think of those hot pizza's, juicy hamburgers, delicious smoothies!" (I am so fricken hungry right now)

Seto's thoughts _must… resist… temptation…_

"Let's go! I'm hungry!"

"No I really- GAKKKK!" Tea had grabbed Seto by his shirt collar, and was dragging him to the food court.

Tea threw a rather blue Kaiba at a table, and he landed roughly ina a chair. "Now stay put! I'll be right back." She walked off, toward the food stands.

Kaiba rubbed his neck. "Damn Gardener…" He mumbled. He really didn't like being at the mall, in this particular form.

Seto got the strangest sensation, someone was watching him. He narrowed his eyes, and scanned the cafeteria. Although that didn't help much, seeing as the place was jam packed full of people.

"Hey there toots, long time no see…"

Seto eyes widened. _Not again!_ He thought turning around to face the speaker, who slid into the chair next to him.

000000000000000000000000000

**AC:** it's getting hotter and hotter. Now who could this mystery man be? And what does he want? Well… I guess that _is _pretty obvious! Even for me.

**Things happening in my life:**

getting parents to order Yugio series I to who knows what on line

getting in trouble (remember, I'm grounded)

**AN THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT! MY LIFE IS SO FRICKEN BORING RIGHT NOW. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO! NO WONDER I'VE BEEN UPDATING LIKE CRAZY. GEEZE, IT'S LKE 3 CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! HOLY SHIT!**

**IF YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW, AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO LEAVE AT LEAST 3 SenTENCES. I WANT TO HAVE CONVERSATIONS! NOT REALLY REALLY REALLY NICE COMMENTS. (O.O) WELL… THOSE ARE NICE TOO! **

**I LOOOOOOOOOVE RICE PUDDING, WHEN I WAS LITTLE, I HATED IT MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD, ESPECIALLY WITH CINNAMON! NOW, IT'S PRACTICALLY A DRUG I'M ADDICTED TO. I DON'T DO DRUGS. THE ONLY WAY I'LL DO THEM IS IF THEY TASTE LIKE RICE PUDDING**

**(O.O) (X.X)… BETTER NOT LET MY MOM SEE THIS! (Oo)**


	17. Don't Touch My but!

**Holy cow! (X.X) Does everyone think it's the middle aged man? In all honesty, I kinda forgot about him. (Oo) But thanks for reminding me!**

**I loooove your fricken reviews. God bless all of you! **(sorry if your not catholic) (O.O)

Seta Kaibelle?

I'm back!

_First personal reply to reviewer_

**MOG:** "Mokuba's Official Glomper"

Guess what? I took your advice, and read Shrilanka's story. You are right. It's hilarious! (but mine's better Bwahahahahahaha!) You have great taste! Did you like my other story? Yeah, I know, totally not my writing style, but what the heck!

**I couldn't believe my eyes yesterday!**

**I GO ON TO CHECK MY EMAIL, AND I HAVE 45 FRICKEN EMAILS! I haven't even had that many emails in my life, let alone 3 days. (for that was the last time I checked my email)**

**Holy cow! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE ME, SOMEONE ACTUALLY LOVES ME!**

**HOORAY!**

**I'M ALMOST AT THE 100 MARK! It's only been two months. **(bwahahaha, AR, STILL only ha 5 reviews, and I have 88! Bwahahaha, you suck Ar!)

Ar comes in and punches my nose up to my eyebrow!

"**NO… MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL SEXY FACE! I'M RUINED!"**

Chapter 17: Don't touch my But!

"What do you want?"

"Tsk… tsk… tsk… my, your rude aren't you?"

Two more men slid into the chairs across from Kaiba. Now all three of the guys, Kaiba met in the ally, were once again surrounding him.

"Hey baby…" One said, smirking.

"If you value your life, I would leave… NOW!" Kaiba hissed at them.

"now, now… we ain't gonna hurt you… _yet!_"

"Excuse me, I have to leave now!" Kaiba stood up quickly, and made to leave. Only he couldn't. One of them grabbed his wrist, and twisted it, causing him to collapse back on the chair.

"And if you value _your_ life… I would stay put!" The man whispered roughly in his ear.

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Now… where were we? Oh, that's right! So, what have you been up to missy?"

"Going shopping with your little friend, eh?"

"Buying shoes?"

"I told you… leave!"

"You know what! We don't wanna."

Seto glared at the obvious leader of the group. He made his eyes bore right into his. A little trick he learned in his youth. When he caught someone ina deep silent, staring showdown, he was able to intense his stare so much, his opponent would lose all sense of what was happening around them. He was almost… trapped.

Kaiba got the chance he was looking for. With the man entranced in his gaze, he made a run for it.

"hey! Come back here!" They yelled, running after her. Of course, it took thema second to realize what had just happened, so Kaiba got a –if you can call it-head start.

_Damn bastards. Why can't they crawl back to the whole they crawled out of, and leave me alone! I had just about enough crap these last few days, to start a world war 3!_

Kaiba glanced behind him. "Damn…" They were catching up.

He turned a corner, and ran through a bunch of island shops, tumbling and bumping about 50 000 people on his way.

"Pardon me…"

"Excuse me."

"Coming through."

"Move it!"

"Shove that fat ass!"

"Stop clogging the hall!"

"Get out of the fricken way!"

"JACKASS"

Seto finally emptied out of the huge crowd, wearing a fruit hat, several scarves, a long flower necklace, and a fake beard.

"WHAT THE FU-"

He was about to rip everything off (owing about 50 dollars in the process), but he saw his pursuers a few feet away. Instead he grabbed a book, and his face.

"Ummm… excuse me… sir, but have you seena young pretty girl, run crazily past here in the last few seconds?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No-a. I did-a not-a see-a girl-a come-a through-a here-a."

"OK, thanks, come on-HEY!"

Kaiba's fake beard slipped off, leaving him ina very awkward situation.

Silence…

Seto Kaiba- "Ah, heh heh… Wow, talk about hair loss!" (Oo) (-.O) (sweat drop)

"Get her!" The men started chasing after Kaiba once again. Kaiba didn't need a second warning! He turned and ran, making his "costume" fly into the faces of his chasers.

"Errrguuulfffluttterrshhhplluuuggghhhttt" Was all that could be heard from the four men, as the choked on fruit, and scarves.

Kaiba ran back in the direction of the cafeteria. He paused looking quickly behind him. _Good…_ He thought, as they didn't appear in sight. _Now to find Gardener…_

"Gardener!" He yelled spotting her back at there table. She was also looking around, trying to find Seto. She didn't notice him.

"Gardener"- He yelled again, but this time was cut off, as something pummeled into his side, splaying him across the floor.

"I got her!" He heard a voice cry.

"Quick, gag her and take her to the back alley!" (**AC: **mheh heh heh, I just had to add that, if you don't get it, than you should read my other story "Beating up a CEO in a back Alley")

Seto felt himself being hulled off the ground. _Shit… I mean for God's sake! I'm in a fricken mall! Does nobody see what is happening right now? Does anybody care?_

Somebody had seen! That somebody was…

0000000000000

"heh… Well, well, well, doesn't this look familiar! You, me, some other random guys…" The leader pointed to his gang, and they growled in disapproval. "…all together in a nice cozy alley, with nobody to bother us this time. In fact, the only difference, is we forced you here this time. Mheh heh heh…"

"Come on girly, let's see ya goods." One of the "random" guys made a reach for her.

But you see, since the girl was actually a guy, and since that guy is very sexy.. oops, I mean, very _athletic_, and since the guy is extremely trained in just about EVERYTHING!... … he wasn't about to take sexual assault as compliment! Oh no! He would fight back!

**CRUNCH!**

Kaiba had kicked the guy square in the triangles! (**Ar:** isn't it balls? **Ac:** SHUT UP! I'm trying to be modest. **Ar: **you? modest? (snorts) **Ac:** do you want me to punch _your_ nose up to _your_ eyebrow? **Ar: **I'll shut up now… **Ac: **damn straight! **Ar**: are you trying to say something? **Ac**: Duh! **Ar**: hey! At least I don't write about tampons! **Ac**: you don't write about anything! At least _I_ update! **Ar**: at least I'm not ugly! **Ac**: at least I get reviews. I have what… 88 and you have… ummm… let's see… 5! And who are you calling ugly! As I recall, YOU'RE AN UGLY OLD WITCH WHO LIVES IN A CUPBOURD! **Ar**: you're a buggar head! **Ac**: right back at y- OWWW! **Ar** punched **Ac'**s nose up to her eyebrow.)

_Anyways:…_

"Owww! The bitch kicked me!"

"Your gonna pay for that!"

KAPOMFF!

"Oof!"

Kaiba had punched the next guy in the stomach! Unfortunately, that didn't have that much affect!

"Doggy pile!" The leader yelled, and all three of them jumped on Kaiba! A muffled "Umf" could be heard from under the three men.

"She ain't going any where now!"

"Nows our chance, let's see her goodies!"

"If anybody is going to do anything to that bitch, it's gonna be me…" Said a deep mysterious voice.

…

"Who was that?"

For indeed, a deep voice had come from the shadows, threatening the gang. It couldn't have been any of them, seeing as all three of them were piled on top of Kaiba.

"Who's there?"

Deep chuckling was heard from farther down the deep alley. "I'll warn you once… go now, and you may live…"

"Nobody tells us what to do!"

"Yeah, now show yourself, you scared bastard!"

"Mheh heh heh… Don't say I didn't warn you…"

000

_I can breath!_ Kaiba thought. He gulped in breath after breath of fresh, well maybe not that fresh air. _Wait, what's going on?_ A second ago, he was jumped on by three over muscled large men, having the wind knocked out of him. But all of a sudden, there was no weight on his chest! No men! No nothing!

He sat up quickly, and scanned the alley. He couldn't trust his sight exactly, seeing as the alley was very dark, but he could make out some features. Like the three lumps lying in front of him. "What the…"

He crawled forward slightly, to examine the first.

Gasp! "He-He's dead!" The lump turned out to be one of the three men who attacked Kaiba in the mall, and he was guessing the remaining lumps were the others. But why the men were suddenly all dead was way beyond Kaiba. Big, muscely, men don't just die. (Or do they? Bwahahaha)

"We meat again… Semantha!"

Kaiba's eyes widened, he knew that voice. It was the voice of someone he was beginning to hate just as much as Yugi and Joey.

"What the hell do you want… Ryou?" Seto questioned, glaring at the shadowed figure, he discovered in the corner.

He heard a slight growl from the other human. "I told you _Semantha_, my name is Bakura."

_Bakura? What is he doing here?... Oh shit._

"As you recall, I didn't get to finish you off last time. But this time, I won't make the same mistake. Your mine!"

00000000000000000000

**AC: **just so you know, **Bakura doesn't mean he's in love with "Semantha", it means that he's gonna finish this off once and for all! **Ooooooooooooo, this is gonna be good! What evil will Bakura do to Kaiba. Will it be nasty? Will it be sexy? Will it scar Kaiba for the rest of his life?

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA… KEEP READING TO FIND OUT ( ) (O.O) (T.T) (X.X)**

Hey, I just wanna know, was I pushing it too much with the argument between me and AR, and the stupid disguise chase scene thingy? If I was, I'm sorry! It's just that I loved it when you guys complemented me so nicely on the P/B/C, and I really want to keep you entertained. I know I won't ever be as funny as that scene, but It was worth a try. No?

**ANYWAYS! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING! OHHH! It's gonna be GOOD. I'LL TELL YA NOW, You won't be disappointed!**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AND REMEMBER … STAY IN SCHOOL!**

(hey listen, I'm thinking of dieing my hair black, with red streaks, what do you think? I have so many random people tell me this, like all the time, So I mays as well ask you. Please answer:)#)


	18. Trapped and Kidnapped ha ha sortof

Seta Kaibelle

**OH MY FRICKen GOODNESS! AFTER HALF A DAY, I HAVE 21 REVIEWS. Ahhhhhhhhh my heads gonna explode **(but in a good way)

By the way, thanks for the email address/msn thingy's! Just so you know, I don't have MSN **YET**. I WILL BE GETTING IT SOON THOUGH, SO DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!** I promise to talk to you once I get it set up in my room. It MAY take till Christmas, because you know, PRESENTS. **But please don't give up on me! I will talk. Hooray!

I love you. ** BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY I LOVE KAIBA AND BAKURA.** Bwahahaha!

OHHHHHHHHH… It's gonna be JUICY JUICY JUICY JUICY JUIVY JUICY **JUICY**

Actually… it isn't that juicy… at all… (--) (thanks for getting our hopes up)

(I hope) (O.O) PS. I will be trying to use little face thingy's from now on.

(O.O)

(Oo)

(X.X)

(T.T)

(-.O)

: c)#) whahahaha… I made that up, just now! It's soooo silly/cool/humorous/SEXAH!

**To Spongebob rox reviewer: **bwahahaha.. You spelt your name wrong in the last review… you spelt it Spongebob r"p"x… bwahaha… loser!

Chapter 18: Trapped and Kidnapped (ha that sortof, somewhat, kinda rhymes)

**(by the way, Bakura still doesn't know it's Seto Kaiba)**

"This time, I'll finish you off for good!... Mheheheh…"

"I'd like to see you try, you filthy son of a bitch!"

"Wish granted."

"Gakkk!"

Bakura made a sudden dash for Kaiba, catching him completely off guard. He hulled him up by his collar, and slammed him (once again) against the alley wall.

"Now this seems familiar…"

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that… (gakkk)… I'd be, well I'm already rich, so… I'd be suffering from very severe nickel poisoning."

"Ha… ha… Very funny…" Bakura said through clenched teeth. He tightened his grip around Kaiba's throat. "Any last words?"

"urrrddrppppppoookkeertt" spluttered Kaiba.

"What?"

"uuuddrroooppppprrrookkcceeettett"

"Huh?" Bakura loosened his hold. (a bit)

"I said… (gakk) You dropped (gakkk) your (gakk) pocket! (gakk)."

For some stupidly retarded ubsurbed reason, Bakura looked down. (What a fricken idiot! (--)

_I can't believe he actually fell for it! What a moron!_

Quick as lightening, Kaiba brought up his knee and for the second time that day, kicked a guy in the triangles! (**AR:** for the last time, it's- **Ac: **OH NO YOU DON'T, NOT THIS TIME! **(Ac put's Ar out of her misery) **ambulance sirens Doctor: What happened? **Ac:** she ummm… fell down the stairs!)

"OHHHHH! CRICKEY!" Bakura hadn't seen it coming that time around, and had the full pain gain thrown at him! But remember, Bakura was no idiot.

That move had been pulled on Bakura more times than he could count, so by now, he had to have SOME experience. (what did he do those other times?)

Instead of dropping Kaiba and reaching for his… triangles, he slammed Seto against the wall with his shoulder, and elbowed him in the stomach. (than he reached for his triangles, keeping Seto pinned with shoulder and elbow)

"Oof…"

"Dirty bitch! Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? You'll pay for that!"

Bakura pushed off the wall, using Kaiba's stomach as support (another "oof"), and pulled his hand back. "I've waited a long time to do this."

Kaiba had been in a daze, since Bakura elbowed him against the wall. He felt like his head was gonna explode. But feeling the weight shift from off himself, he knew something bad was coming. He tried as fast as he could to refocus his gaze, just in time to see a fist hurling at his face.

_Oh No!_

Kaiba made a desperate duck, tripping on his own feet, and tumbling to the ground. He heard an angry yelp from behind him.

Bakura had punched the brick wall full force with his fist, and it was now bleeding.

"STUPID (F'IN) SLUT!" He screamed at her. Kaiba caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were on fire!

(bwahahaha… that sounds silly : c)#) )

"No one makes me bleed and lives to tell the tale. I'm gonna give you a fate worse than death!" !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Bakura dove onto Kaiba. Kaiba, still on the ground, tried to scurry away, but didn't manage to get far.

Bakura grabbed her ankle, and slowly started pulling her back, laughing evilly.

"Not this time, my pretty!"

Kaiba, using his other foot, kicked wildly out at Bakura's head. But Bakura only reached out with his other hand and grabbed her other ankle. He then got up on his knees, pulling on Kaiba's legs with full force.

HE WAS TRAPPED!

Bakura had Kaiba's legs fully trapped under his own, and he moved his hands up to pin his wrists by his sides.

_Damn this week body! If I had my own _(which I may add, very muscled and well toned… Bwahahaha!)_ I would be punching his face inside out this very second! Grrrr…_

"I've got you now, you sluttish whore…" He whispered in her ear. "Your mine!"

Kaiba's eyes widened. _Dear God! Holy crap, he isn't… SHIT!.!.!.!_

He did the only thing he could think of… and do at the moment, HE SPAT!

"What the"-?

Spit dripped from Bakura's cheek. He glared at the girl, than an evil half smirk slid on his face.

"Spitting? Already? Ha ha ha! Usually my prey doesn't spit till they have totally given up hope. Are you giving up already?"

"No you stupid asshole."

"Oh?... Than just what were you wishing to accomplish by that?"

"this."

"What?"

It was all part of Kaiba's plan. The spitting had caused Bakura to be half distracted enough to talk to Kaiba, and when you start talking, you loose sense of what's happening in other areas of your body.

Using the new found "give" in Bakura's hands, he bent his head down as fast as he could, and bit Bakura's fore arm. (yuck)

"Owww!" Bakura yelped. He let go of with his injured hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Why you"-

With Kaiba's now free hand, he raised it and punched Bakura flat on the cheek with all his might. Bakura flew to the side, giving Kaiba a break through.

_Here's my chance!_

Seto rolled to the side, and stood up, Bakura was right after him, but he evaded his clawing hand. Instead, he kicked Bakura at his face, but missed dew to Bakura's dodging, and got him in the shoulder.

"Damn wench!" He cried.

Kaiba started running down the alley, Bakura still at his heels.

"Heh, heh, heh… still think you can escape me?"

_What's he getting at?_

Kaiba glanced behind him for a split second, only to realize Bakura wasn't running anymore.

"What's going"-

Before Seto could finish his sentence, he fazed off into a forced sleep.

"Mheh, heh, heh… This time, there will be no escape!"

Bakura made his way back to the unconscious girl, and picked her up. "This is gonna be fun…" He smirked.

0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?

Ac: Oh oh oh ! it's getting better and better! I WOULD HIGLY ADVISE NOT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNDER 12! It's nothing porno, but still… just to be on the safe side! You should not be reading this in the first place, it is rated "T"! But hey, I can't really control that can I? So I will at least be _some what_ responsible, and tell you not to. So don't. But I still loooooove you, K?

In other news: my grounding is over… Hooray!

NOW I KNOW A LOT OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I UPDATE SOO FAST. HOW DO I DO IT? WHY DO I DO IT? WILL I KEEP DOING IT? WHY IS **AR** A COMPLETE IDIOT? (snicker)

**Ar** comes in.

**Ac**: oh crap…

Ten minutes later: **Ac **on the ground with 7 bowling balls stuffed in her mouth.

Well, anyways… you see, after I get home from school, I watch the first program running (either Yugioh or battle Bedamon, I know, it's a really gay show, but it's so funny in such a plain blunt kiddy way), than I go straight to the computer and type the next chapter (usually 2 hours).

I do it **not** because I feel obligated to; I do it because I REALLY want to! It's what I live for, trying to complete this story!

It's kinda REALLY funny, because when I was younger, I said that when I grow up, I'll do any job BUT write! I hated writing more than anything, I would always get so pissed off when I had to do an assignment in class or write a story (I would still get the best marks), but now… I love it! Hooray! (I still don't want to be an author when

I grow up, maybe only an animator, with my own comic!)

**BWAHAHAHA… WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, WILL Tea save Kaiba… (probably not)**

**(defianetly not)**

**Ar: **what was the point of that?

**Ac:** aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?

**Ar:** Aren't you?

**Ac:** touché…


	19. Where's My Clothes?

Seta Kaibelle

**News:** wow, Demented Insane Spirit actually read my story! I didn't think you would! Hooray. Someone listened to me! Thankyou, THANKYou!

**Hey, I'm sorry I updated 4 days instead of 1. But even though it was a VERY short chapter, it took a while to write!**

Anyways… so sad… only 1 reviewer… boohoo… BUT I LOVE THAT REVIEWER MORE THAN ANYTHING. HOORAY!

Got any questions? Wanna chat! Just leave me something in the reviews and I will make a personal reply to you on my chappies. Although, that won't happen if you read this a couple months from now and I'm finished writing this.

DON'T WORRY… THIS STORY ISN'T GONNA BE THAT LONG… MAYBE UNTILL CHAPTER 30… UH OH, BETTER START ON THOSE ROMANCES SOON… SCREW IT… THIS IS TOO FUNNY, YOU'LL JUSTY HAVE TO WAIT!

**HOORAY HOORAY HOORAY…** Ar flunked the history test! I'm sooooo happy.

Ar comes in… excuse me? I gotta 90!

Ac: so…? I was the only one to get the bonus question in the whole class… maybe grade.

Ar: shut up about that already!

Ac: no.

Ar: that's it! I'm gonna tell your readers something that you would have never told anyone…

Ac: no…don't!

Ar: **Ac is a guy!**

Ac: gakkk… w-what do you mean! (Sweat dropps)

Ar: it's true

Ac: lier!

Ar: hey, I'm not the one lying about my sex!

Ac: that was sooo mean! And NOT true… at all!

**(DO YOU BELIEVE AR? ANSWER IN REVIEWS) (**ps. Sooo not a guy…)

Ac: come on… would a guy write about stuff like tampons and triangles… would I not have said balls?

Ar: that's for them to decide.

Ac: remind me never to ask you out again!

Ar: SEE… there you said it your self!

Ac: Gakkk! No… I meant never to be your friend! Gakk gakk gakk… it's sooo not true!

**THAT WAS ENTIRELY POINTLESS**

Chapter 19: Where's My Clothes?

_Uhhggg…My head!_

Seto awoke bleary eyed and in a dark room.

"Where am I-WHAT THE HELL!"

Seto found himself on a cold cement floor, in what seemed a cellar, but that wasn't the worst part… his shirt and pants were missing!.!.!.!.!.!

(**AC**:I can't hold this anylonger… Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha!)

"Ahhhhh! What in the"- Kaiba drew his legs into his stomach, and hugged his arms, trying to cover up as much of _himself _of possible.

Although,… whatever happened, while he was unconscious, the person left his under wear and bra on. _Lucky for him._

Seto sat thinking for a moment.

_Ok, Ok, Ok… So, I wake up, half naked in a cold dark cellar. GREAT! How did I get into this one? Wait a sec… it's coming back to me. I was in the alley,… with those three guys… than… than… RYOU! Wait, that's not right… BAKURA!_

Seto stood up and clenched his fists. "Bakura!" He yelled to the wall.

_I swear to god! If that bastard did ANYTHING to me, ANYTHING! I'll rip his fricken head off!_

Kaiba brought his arms back to his shoulders. It really was cold in… wherever he was.

"I gotta get outa here."

It was too dark to see anything in the room, so he stuck out his arms, and walked forward, until he came across a wall. When he found it, he started moving sideways, still touching the flat surface.

The room wasn't too big, about the size of two regular bedrooms. "Oof!" Kaiba stumbled over a short wooden stool and tripped. "Damn, stupid, fricken…"

Many mumbled curses later:

"Why I otta… when I get outta here, someone is going to pay "dearly""!

Kaiba's hand collided with a bump on the wall, than some hinges.

A door!

He scanned the door with his hands, until he found a doorknob. He twisted it, but must unsurprisingly, it was locked.

"Damn…"

He jiggled the handle a bit more, than banged on the door, but stopped, realizing that was a bad idea.

"There has to be another way out of here. Maybe a vent or something. Frig, I could have at least been given a candle."

His search started again, but this time, along the upper wall. He was about half way done, when he heard a soft patterned noise from behind the door.

_Footsteps!_

Kaiba wasn't ready to face Bakura yet. He'd (being Kaiba)probably try to rip his head out before he could say a word. He was just too angry at that boy. Plus, he didn't want to go through the embarrassment of being seen with only his under garments. Although, putting into recent events, Bakura most likely already saw, maybe even more than what was showing now. But still, he rather bid his time, and make a plan. Perhaps he could submit a surprise attack while pretending to be asleep.

He through himself on the floor, to where he thought he was last time.

The door creaked open.

"Hmph… still asleep I see! Well I guess that is my fault, only people of pure strength can recover from my millennium ring faster than others. You're a measily girl. But still… I do wish you would get up soon. I grow impatient."

Bakura was about to recluse the door, when he saw something that sparked his interest. It was the stool he left in the room. It had been smashed to pieces. (Obviously part of Kaiba's stubbed toe tantrum)

Bakura smirked to himself. _My my my… not as sleepy as we appear, are you?_ _Very well, I'll join your little game…_

Bakura shut the door for real this time, but left himself in the room.

Kaiba opened one eye. _Damn!_ He had been able to see faintly through a crack in his eyelid, but as far as he could tell, Bakura opened the door only a crack. Less than enough room for him to escape. _At least I have more time._

Slowly Kaiba got up again, and moved back to his old position at the wall.

He started with a different approach this time. He banged against the wall, lightly in odd area's as he made his way down, searching for weak points and hollow areas.

So far, not so good.

"Uuugh! Is there anything in here but wall?" Kaiba asked frustradedly.

Suddenly, his hand collided with something softer, but still firm. "What the"-

"Yes!" The thing Kaiba had been prodding reached out and grabbed Kaiba along the waste, and dragged him in. "There is something else in here besides wall."

_What the- how did he get in here!_

"So,… trying to trick me Semantha. Hmmm… not a very smart decision on your behalf, but now I got you right where I want you."

"Bastard."

"Mheh heh heh… you better watch your mouth from here on out, missy, because every action you make, will determine your future. Any questions?"

"Yeah… where are my clothes?"

He felt the grip on Bakura's hands tighten a bit. He shivered. This was wrong in way more ways than one.

"Heh, Well actually, when I "kidnapped" you, I sort of dragged you through a couple of puddles." Bakura shrugged, seeing the angry look in Kaiba's eyes. "I got tired of carrying you. Washing your clothes was the least I could do. Mheh heh heh… It seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do."

Kaiba snorted. "I doubt those were your reasons you sick pervert."

"Maybe…"

Kaiba squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!"

"OK!"

"Wha?"-

Bakura pushed Kaiba into the opposite wall, hard.

"I'll kill you!"

"With what? Your bra?"

Kaiba's face went red. "If I have to, than yes."

"ha! I'd like to see you try." Kaiba made to punch Bakura, but Bakura pulled out a gun.

He flicked on a flashlight, he obviously had hidden.

"Stop where you are!" Of course, Kaiba stopped. He was no fool. He would bid his time wisely. Plus, he didn't want to die here,… as a woman,… in his underwear.

"Mheh heh heh… come here."

With clenched fists, Kaiba reluctantly walked toward the vile man. He noticed him scanning his body.

_EEuuggghhh. This is sooooo discusting!_

"Pretty little thing aren't you?" Kaiba stopped walking. "I said come here!"

"Hmmm… mheh heh heh… I think you'd be prettier without the bra."

That did it. That totally fricken did it. IT DID IT SOO MUCH, YOU WOULD DIE TO KNOW HOW MUCH IT DID IT. **THAT WAS THE LAST FRICKEN FRICKEN SHITTIN POOPIN KALOOPIN STRAW. THAT! WAS! IT!**

"YOU SICK TWISTED SON OF A BITCH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! 1"

He lounged at Bakura. They were all fists and feet. Literally.

Kaiba punched Bakura's stomach

Bakura smacked Kaiba's face

Kaiba scratched Bakura's arm

Bakura kicked Kaiba's shins.

They were at it like no tomorrow. Kaiba was beyond feeling pain. He was so out of his mind mad, and took every chance to damage Bakura somehow.

_Stupid wench!_ Bakura thought. _I know, I'll do something that will set an automatic reaction, allowing me to have the upper hand… Here's my chance!_

Seeing a rare opening, Bakura dove for it. He slipped is hand behind Kaiba's back, and ripped the bra! (oh. My, god.)

Kaiba felt a sudden lift of weight from his shoulders. _What was that?_ He thought.

All of a sudden, he knew. He looked down, just in time to see his bra slipping from his chest.

GAKKK!

He quickly pulled both flailing arms away from attacking Bakura, and folded them over his chest. _That stupid jackass!_

"Well, I see you have stopped attacking me at last." Bakura snickered. Kaiba looked up to stare daggers at him, but before he could manage that, Bakura lounged at him, pinning him against the wall… again!

"Come now… you don't really want to keep that yucky bra on all night. Do you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Get. Off. You. Stupid. Bastard."

Bakura's eyes flashed. "I told you to watch your mouth." He hissed.

Kaiba struggled to get "one" arm free, to hit Bakura, but Bakura was too fast. "Do you want to die!… now?" He added as an after thought.

"No, I want you to!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "WATCH! YOUR! MOUTH!"

With that, Bakura grabbed Kaiba's other arm, and pinned both against the wall, above Kaiba's head. The bra dangled, almost uselessly, infront of Kaiba. (O.O) (or should it be (OO) bwahahahaha!...wow, really getting porno here! Gulp!)

"anything else you want to say?" Bakura asked, slanting his eyes and pulling upwards, roughly on Kaiba's arm.

Kaiba let out a choked noise, but other than that, made no sound. Mostly because he couldn't with his stretched arms, strangling the muscles in his neck.

"Good!"

Bakura slid his arm, behind Kaiba's back again, but this time lower, _much lower._ He also squished his body up against Kaiba's.

"Now Semantha… you'll see why I took you here."

Kaiba thought's _shit shit shit. Holy shit! Oh my fricken God. Crap Mc Crapper Mc Crap a lot! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) (f'in) Oh my GoD!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! No no no noi! FRIG. **Shhhhiiiiiiitttttt!**_

00000000000000000000

**AC:** I always end at the meanest times………. I should stop doing that or I'll have no friends left.

**Funny Fact:** Wouldn't it be funny if Seto had this invitation, where he had to invite his 5 friends out to a grand party, so Seto Kaiba went to Yugi's house where the gang was.

They would be like : what do you want?

And he would be : well I got an invitation to a party, and I need to bring my 5 closest friends with me, so I came to invite you!

And they would be like : ummm… Kaiba, we're your worst enemies! There has to be someone else who's a better friend than us.

And Kaiba would be like : actually… you're my… you're my closest friends.

And they would be like : (O.O)

And the Yugioh characters would laugh at poor Seto and make fun of him, saying "What the fu-"

Anyways, next update should be tomorrow or something, so you won't have to wait too long.

PS. NOT A GUY!


	20. Personal Note: Never get drunk again!

**IMPORTANT**

**IMPORTANT**

**IMPORTANT!**

**This chapter I think may be rated M!**

Listen, I know some of you really wanted a romance between Tea and Seto in this fic… but dew to recent events, that MOSt LIKELY won't happen. **LET ME EXPLAIN!** You see… it will than be toooooo long of a story!

**0000000000000000000000**

How to download a document:

On the side of your home account page, go to documents. Scroll to the bottom, and fill out the form. Use browse to see your files. Then go to stories. Click "New story" at the top, and fill out the requirements. Then, when it asks for a document to be submitted, chose the one you picked earlier. Easy as pie. Any questions, just ask me!

Seta Kaibelle?

I am going to try to do this tongue twister:

Big blue berries in big blue buckets:

Big blue ber-Uuuggghhhhssspllutteerrrrsscchhmcuuddttt… Gakkk Gakkk Gakk! HELP HELP I'm choking on my own tounge! Gakkk.

10 mintues later: 

Don't ask… cause I'm gonna explain it. HOORay! You see, I'm bored.

Anyways… back to the story.

I'M SORRY IF THIS MAY NOT BE UP TO YOUR STANDARDS IN "INTIMACY"…, BUT THIS ISN'T RATED M!

**Warning:** This is gonna sound extremely corny, not horny. CORNY!

Chapter 20:** Personal Note: Never Drink With a Guy!**

**Basically an unofficial extremely short chappie befor the real one**

"Now I'll show you why I brought you here!" Bakura slid his hand up Kaiba's back.

BANG!

The mettle door banged open.

"What the fu- how did you get here Joey?" Asked Bakura angrily.

"Well this is my bedroom."

"This… is your bedroom?" (O.o)

Bakura and Kaiba scanned the dark damp cold ugly cellar. (O.O)

"Speaking of which, who smashed my bed?" Joey pointed to the completely destroyed stool in the corner.

(O.O)

Bakura pointed to Kaiba. "Hey!"

"I'll kill ya for that!" Joey jumped at Kaiba, who was still holding his "chest".

Joey tripped on his shoe lace. "Owww… looks like I'll need back up! GUYS!" He hollered.

"Hut, Hut, Hut!" Yugi, Tristen, Inuyasha, Goku, Bob, and Mr. Sexy McSexalot came marching into the room.

Kaiba (O.O) "What the fu"-

"Get her!" Joey yelled. All the big muscley, sweaty, sexy men ran at Kaiba flailing there arms. Yugi did to.

"Accckkkk! I'm naked!"

No your not! You still have panties on!" Bakura pointed out. All the men and one "girl", made one of those huge fight clouds. From inside you could here… "Now I'm really naked."

When the cloud ended, it turned out that the person who yelled that was actually a guy, and Kaiba had beat up all the guys, and stole there clothes. He was now wearing them.

"Hey! She stole my boxers!"

"Let's kill her!"

"Let's punch her!"

"Let's poke her!"

"Let's steel her clothes1"

"Hooray!" They all shouted. All the men took Kaiba's clothes, including her panties. "Now what do we do?" "I say we make Joey and the girl French." "Hooray" they all cried!

They pushed Joey toward Kaiba, and Kaiba toward Joey.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Kaiba grabbed Yugi by the feet and started smashing his face into the wall, for the next 2 hours.

Guys (O.O)

Yugi died, and they all cheered. "Let's get ice-cream!"

"OK, but she isn't allowed to wear clothes!"

"Hooray!"

"No fricken way! I rather hump the bump with Bakura!"

"Done and done!" Bakura shoved all the muscely men out the door, locked it, and turned towards Kaiba. "Now… back to business,…" he said, once again trapping Kaiba against the wall.

000000000000000

**That was entirely fricken pointless, this is where the REAL chapter begins!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And so it begins… … … … 8787878787878878

Bakura's hand slid up the side of Kaiba's back, each inch, making Kaiba more and more frustrated. He had to get out of this, and NOW!

He squeezed his eyes shut, as Bakura laughed evilly. He started to gather all the strength he had left, for one last final blow, that would determine everything.

Just as he was about to strike, Bakura's hand jolted.

"W-What's going?" Bakura stuttered. His hand had started shaking violently, and was moving away from him.

Kaiba stared in amasement.

"n-no! Not now!" He yelled. Bakura dropped Kaiba, who slumped down the wall, still staring at Bakura. Bakura was kneeling on the ground, his hands shaking wildly, he grabbed his head, going into a semi fetal position.

"Go away!" He screamed to no one Kaiba could see.

He started to yell. Suddenly a blinding light pierced Kaiba's gaze. He tried hopelessly to shield his eyes, but it was in vein.

The last thing Kaiba remembered before he lost consciousness… was A piercing scream.

(**AC**: yeah yeah yeah… I know, Seto has been knocked out in like every chapter, but to bad. It's the only way I can make the story work. And I know deep down, some of you wanted a bit more happenin (wink) between those two, but like I said, no yaoi in THIS fic. Thankyou very much!)

00000000000000000000000

"Wake up! Please Wake up!"

Kaiba felt someone shake him roughly.

"Go away…" Kaiba mumbled. He rolled over and snuggled deeper into his cover and pillow. "Mmmm…" He said in his sleep.

(O.O) "Please, you must get up!"

"I said to go"- _Wait, this isn't right!_ Where had the pillow come from, and the bed? A moment ago, he was on a cellar floor, listening to a piercing dream.

Kaiba shot out of the covers, staring around wildly. _Where am I this time?_

For indeed, he was once again in unfamiliar territory. This time, his surroundings were light blue and white, with a couple drawers here and there.

_A bedroom! GASP_

He jumped out of bed, and whirled on the person who had been shaking him.

"YOU!"- He yelled, advancing on the person.

"Uh Oh!"

Seto literally flew at the boy, who unfortunately tripped backwards over the bed in his attempt to dodge. Kaiba landed on the albino, on top of the bed.

"YOU!" He shouted again.

"Listen… ummm, I can explain?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

The albino shut up.

"What did you do to me Bakura? And why the hell am I in _your _bed? Answer me you ass hole!" Seto started shaking him rather violently by the collar.

Poor boy ( ) gak gak!

"s-s-stop!" The albino gasped.

Seto stopped, only to hear some answers.

The boy panted heavily, regaining his breath. " O-Ok… I'll… answer your… questions!"

Kaiba sat up angrily, and crossed his arms. "You biter or I'll"-

He was cut off by the albino, who frantically promised he would.

"First, my name is Ryou… It's true!" He added hastily, seeing Kaiba close his eyes in disbelief.

"You know what, Just answer MY questions."

"Alright, ummm… I didn't do anything to you, and from what I gather, neither did Bakura. And you are in this bed, because I didn't think it the proper thing to do to leave someone on the floor."

"Hmph!"

A thought struck Seto. _My Clothes!_ He quickly looked down only to see a large new bathrobe, to be wrapped around him. It was blue.

"Ummm… do you think you could possibly, uhhh, get off me?" Ryou questioned.

"Huh?" Seto looked down even farther. He realized he was sitting right on top of Ryou's middle, in a very inappropriate spot.

"Gakkk!" With that, he jumped to the side.

"T-Thankyou."

"Listen, could you call Tea for me. I would REaLLY appreciate it if you would."

"Of course!" Ryou scurried off the bed, and out the door. "Be up in a giffey!" He shouted back.

Kaiba sighed.

_Let's recap. OK… I was kidnapped in the mall by three strange men. Those men suddenly died for no reason at all, and Bakura shows up and kidnapps me. We get into a fight, so he knocks me unconscious. I wake up in a cellar, who knows where, with no clothes. Then Bakura comes in, we get into another fight, and he ripps my bra. Than he traps me against the wall, but befor he can do anything, he goes all retarded, and knocks me out again. When I wake up, I'm in some freaky kids bed! God… that all sounds REaLLy wrong. Who am I kiddin, it all is ReALLy wrong._

Kaiba stood up from the bed, and started walking around the room. He noticed, a large mirror, two drawers, two bedside tables, two desks, (one neat and tidy, the other littered with garbage and pictures), and three doors.

"Hmmm…" Kaiba knew that one door, was to the hall, but where did the other two lead to. They were both doubled, and closet sized. "Why would someone have two closets? Than again, why would someone have two everything?"

Kaiba walked to the first door, and opened it.

It was normal enough, actually, TOO normal. Everything was in perfect order. The clothes hung so sharply, they could have been made of cardboard, the small boxes at the top, were perfectly labeled, the shoes at the bottom were all lined in order, they appeared to be on a grid.

"Geeze, even I'm not this neat!"

Kaiba walked over to the other door. He opened it.

"Holy crap!"

Kaiba was buried in, who knows what! A billion things seemed to tumble out of the closet, either on Seto or the floor.

Kaiba stood up (with a lot of difficulty), and patted his soar but. "Owww." He mumbled. It was then, that he found out, what was in the closet.

Kaiba's jaw hit the ground.

"Ho-Ly SHIT!"

The ground was littered in magazines, and bear bottles, a couple pictures hung on the wall. The pictures were…

Porn, PORN, **PORN!**

_Oh my God! What's with this kid! Gak! Not only is it porn, but it's A LOT of porn. Holy cow! This guy's insane. Look at all this. Holy Shit!_

But even that wasn't the worst part.

Mingled with the magazines, and bear, were articles of clothing. Bra's and panties alike. Also a few others. "Hey!" Seto pulled out a familiar looking shirt. His shirt! "Why I outta!" But something else caught his eye. Panties that looked awfully familiar. Much like the ones he was wearing. TEA's!

"What a fricken Pervert! He makes me si"- As Kaiba turned away, a particular picture caught his eye.

(bwahahahahaha! Hey, give me a break, he IS a guy right?)

A picture of… Tea! "Geeze, this guy's really obsessed."

I don't know why, but he did it. Kaiba bent down to pick up the half concealed picture of Gardener.

What he saw, made his eyes pop out. This picture was some how taken, just as Tea was getting out of the shower… and we all know what that means. Bwahahahaha!

Well… after that, Kaiba kinda got lost in the photos, and spent the rest of his time, looking at them. After all, he was a guy… In retrospect.

0000000

"Semantha, I called Tea for you, and made you a nice cuppa'!"

Ryou walked merrily into the room. "She'll be here in I hour"-

Kaiba looked up from his magazine, with widened eyes. _Uh Oh!_

Ryou stared back at him with the same wide eyes.

Ryou came out of the stare zone first, but not exactly as Ryou.

"You dirty bitch! Who the hell said you could touch my stuff! Grrr…" "eeek… Oh sorry about that! It's extremely hard to keep him under control when he's mad!"

(O.O)

"You really shouldn't have gone in his closet! I've never even gone in! Oh wow… I can see why he didn't want me in there." Ryou said looking down at the pictures, beer bottles and clothing.

"ummm… But why are you reading this stuff, Semantha?"

"Oh! Uhhh… I, uhhh…" Kaiba gulped. _Oh shit! _"Ummm… well, HOW DID YOU GET THIS PICTURE OF TEA?" It was his only escape. He hastily threw the picture at Ryou, who fumbled a bit, before he caught it.

Ryou glanced at the picture, than looked away. "Oh my gosh!" He cried. Then, his head snapped back to the picture. "I always liked this picture!" He said in a deeper darker voice, _Bakura!_

"So Semantha! Why are you going through my stuff?" He asked rather angrily. "I don't ever remember giving you permission!"

"I … slipped?"

"Hmph! I doubt that!" The evil man slid onto the floor, before Kaiba could protest, and started rummaging through the huge pile.

"If you like that, than you'll love this!" Bakura shoved another picture into Kaiba's hands, while laughing evilly.

_Another picture of Tea! …But he's right,… this one is better!_

This one featured Tea sleeping, on what appeared to be a _too _hot night! You know… too hot for sheets, too hot for clothes…

"I didn't know _you_ were into this stuff! I should have asked earlier, I would have had a lot more fun! Mheh heh heh"

That triggered a memory in Kaiba's mind. "Hey! You can't come in here all chummy like, and expect to be friends, ESPECIALLY WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! You got to be kidding me!"

"Can and did." Bakura said lazily. "Now, we can either continue to start getting along, or continue _last night_!" Bakura hissed at Seto. "Besides, I don't want another 3 hour speech from Ryou, about the good and the bad…" He added under his breath.

For indeed, after Ryou had found the girl, he had totally blown up! He had never been more angry in his life. Yelling and screaming at Bakura like no tomorrow!

The worst part was, Bakura couldn't shut him up! Seeing he was either inside of him, or Ryou was in his head. It. Was. HORRIBLE!

"Oh, and this ones nice too!" Bakura said, tossing Kaiba yet another photograph! This one was of a person unfamiliar to Seto, but an obvious porn star! He felt his face go red.

Befor he knew it, Bakura had gotten completely carried away with his stash, and was throwing random photo's at Kaiba. Not even realizing who he was showing these to.

But Kaiba wasn't exactly complaining. (Bwahahahahahaha!)

"Here!"

"oof!" Something hard hit Kaiba in the stomach. _What the- Beer!_

Bakura had thrown an unopened bottle of beer at Kaiba, and was drinking one himself.

"Mays as well do the whole shibang!" He said, taking another gulp.

(AC: that means if he's gonna look through porn, he mays as well be drinking while doin it.)

Kaiba looked down at the beer. _Well, I am thirsty… What harm could it do?_ Kaiba took a giant gulp of the beverage, choking slightly. He took another chug to stop coughing.

000000000000 1 hour later:

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Tea knocked on the door. "I did say I'd be here in an hour… hmmm…"

Tea turned the door handle. To her surprise, it was unlocked. She walked in.

"Hello?" She repeated. The apartment seemed empty. She continued to walk in, closing the door behind her. "Ryou?" She called out.

She heard distant giggling from down the hall. Giggling?

She slowly walked to the back of the apartment, where Ryou's room was, also where all the laughter was coming from.

Tea finally got to the door, and slid her head through the crack. What she saw, made her face explode! Well, ummm… maybe that's not the write wording.

Semantha and Ryou, no BAKURA, were on the floor, surrounded by a pile of magazines, and SEVERAL EMPTY BEER BOTTLES!

"Oh! And look at this one! She's got f-four boobs!" Gluttered an obvious drunk Bakura!

"N-n-n-no! S-She's got 3! Y-your just to DRUNK to t-tell the d-differnce…ence…ence…" Just for the record, there's only 2.

"Plllllsssssssssuuuuuu! (raspberry sound from mouth). You know what! You wanna _do_ this girl!" Bakura grodgily held up a picture of Tea!

"Nnnnnnno! You… ya wanna do this girl!" Kaiba held up a picture of a guy!(Don't ask why that was there!)

"Wha-… she she she she she is too fat!"

"She's thinner than you!"

"You have a mustache!"

"I have a mustache?"

"I have a mustache?"

"What?"

"Eh?"

"huh?"

"Eh?"

"huh?"

"Eh?"

"huh?"

"Eh?"

"huh?"

"Oh my God! Your foots shaped like a bed!"

"That is a bed, you moron!"

"You got mustard on your chin."

"Where?"

"No the other one!" Evil snicker.

"Hey! Your c-calling me fat!"

"So?"

"Spluttttterresschhummt"

"Fatty!"

"Smatty!"

"Clatty!"

KISS

"Oh my God!" Tea said to herself. Bakura had fallen onto Kaiba, and accidentally kissed him, the only thing, Kaiba had grabbed Bakura and started kissing him back. Now Bakura regained balance, grabbed Kaiba around the waist, and started kissin him on the ground!

(OH MY GOD! I just ventured into yaoi! Oh well, there drunk so it doesn't matter)

"Kaiba's kissing Bakura! Holy Cow! He's, or they, have had way tooooo much to drink!"

Tea walked into the room. Stepping over random beer bottles. It was than that she noticed that the pictures and magazines were full of… porn!

"What the"- She blushed madly at the photos. "What's this?" She picked up a photo closest to the _couple,_ who still hadn't noticed her. It was of herself!

"WHY THOSE DIRTY SONS OF BIT"- _Oh, I'll get you for this! Tea grabbed in her purse for her cellphone. Lucky for her, it was the new kind, and could record up to 5 minutes of video footage._

She laughed evilly. _This will teach you!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AC:**wowwowowowowowowowowowow! That was my longest chapter ever! I think I got a bit too corny in there, and rushed it a bit, but too bad! Huff… so tired of typing, I won't write much!

This was really crappy. Yeah, I know! So just leave me a review telling me how crappy it is, and what I should do (in the story) to make it up to you! Don't be too hard. I'm running out of ideas!

Bwajahahahahahajajajajajagagagajajajafafagahhagagagagafafafafhahahahaha!

PS. Kaiba's sox rox!

PPs. blurgelsmocht! That's right! Ohhhhhy! How I hate Serenity! She pisses the pooh out of me! GGGrrrrrrrrr…… I hate when Seto is forced to lo-lo- like her in stories! I cry for him! But I don't hold a grudge against those who like Serenity, in fact I don't mind you at all! She's just too babyish. SSSSSSSSSSSSsoooooooooooooooooooooooo unlike Joey! Huzzah!


	21. Tea is a Bitch!

I didn't update because, like you readers, I AM _also_ a reader! I was reading some really great, LONG stories!

Seta Kaibelle

**IMPORTANT!**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE READING THIS!**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0… ok, I have your attention! I was reading through my story… and I have some VERY unfortunate news! I HAVE A WHOLE CHAPTER MISSING! I am missing a chapter between ch.6 and ch.7! I CANNOT fix this problem, so if you want to know what happened, ask me! It isn't THAT essential, but it will clear up A LOT of things, that may be confusing!**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8More bad news**: this is only for the reviewer "Seto's Princess". Unfortunately, I got this HUGE virus on my computer, and it screwed up my email somehow, so I can't send any pictures over email. The person I was gonna send the email with, won't let me! Pooh!

**Some Good news!**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0 **I WILL BE SETTING UP A WEBPAGE THAT HAS ALL MY ART! So you will still get to see it! Yahoo! Bwahahahahahahaha

**Seto's Princess! Did you read the above?**

Chapter 21: Tea is a bitch!

Tea took a seat on the bed, still recording, and still trying not to laugh her face off! She couldn't believe that the two hadn't noticed her yet. They must be really drunk!

"ZZzzz… ZZzzzz…!"

"What the"- Tea gasped! The two _boys_ had just fallen asleep. Just like that! For no fricken reason at all! She peered at them. Of course, seeing as they were just kissing awhile ago, they were still in eachothers arms. Just like an old married couple! (snicker.)

"Darn! That was barely a minute of video footage. How am I gonna get back at them with only a sliver of humiliation. Sigh…. Wait, I've got it!" Tea eyed the bottles, the photos, and the clothes Bakura had stashed away!

"Bwahahahahaha… I am SO evil!" She went to work, grabbing everything she would need!

0000000000000000

"Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH! OH MY GO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tea couldn't take it. She fell to the floor laughing. It was just tooooooo funny!

Now remember… The two sleeping people are totally out of it cause their drunk. Nothing, NOTHING could wake them up! Even when they were awake!

First, seeing as Bakura was the one with the pictures, she gave him the worst. She took off his shirt, and took off his pants. NOT HIS BOXERS! Tea grabbed a bra and put it on him with a lot of difficulty. But it was worth it! She than grabbed a really red pair of panties, and slid it over his boxers, so it would stand out. Than, with LOT'S of difffculty, she dragged him over to the bed, and put him on it.

"Fewf… this is hard work!"

Her attention than found itself on Kaiba. "Hmmm… this is gonna be hard." Tea couldn't take off Kaiba's clothes, seeing as he was a girl, and besides, anything she would dress him up in, wouldn't be new.

"Eurika!" _He has too have it here somewhere._ Tea started going through the other closet. She was SO lucky Ryou was,… she didn't want to say girly but… in touch with his feminine side. Yes, Ryou did all the school plays, and when he was finished, he would always keep his costume as a souvenir.

"Aha!" She found it. Ryou's guard costume from the school play, Aladdin! (AC: I'm trying to be realistic!) It was complete with a huge turban, and a giant ass curved sword!

Tea quickly, dressed Kaiba up! (don't worry, it get's better!)

With that, she spread Bakura eagle like over the bed. Than, grabbing some remaining bra's, she started tying each of his limbs to one of the four posts of his bed. That on it's own was hilarious, but Tea wasn't done yet!

She picked up Kaiba, (a much easier, but still difficult process) and dumped him on the bed next to Bakura. Tea arranged Kaiba with her head near Bakura and an arm around Bakura's waste. With the other arm, clutching the sword, Tea slid the end of the sword under Bakura's bra. Don't worry, seeing as Bakura's a man, and the sword is fake, it didn't hurt.

The result: It appeared Kaiba had stripped Bakura, and tied him to the bed. It also appeared that the unconscious Kaiba was trying to cut a certain article of clothing off of Bakura, for a very _special_ reason! Bwahahahahahahaha! The result was hilarious! Come on… in real life, you would be laughin your head off if you saw to people you knew accidently sleeping together! This is MUCH worse!

Tea filmed it, took a picture of it, and saved it onto her cellphone files and screen saver! Bwahahahahaha!

000000000000

"Now… all I have to do is sit and wait!" She eyed the cold tea. "Hmmm… it may take a while for them to wake up, so I'll just make myself at home." Tea went out of the bedroom to watch TV, and make a new tea.

0000000000000000000

"Mmmmm… I would never have guessed Ryou had so many cookies and sweets in his house. Oh well, it was probably Bakura's doing. Mine now…" Munch… munch…

Seeing as there was nothing on TV, Tea decided to put on a movie. Her favorite one, Aladdin! (AC" hooray! I absolutely adore this movie! It was the best one ever created in the galaxy! Well, put aside from all the anime movies… and Spiderman2! I do not own any of these movie's!). Besides, dressing Kaiba in the guard costume, really sparked her interest!

The movie was at her favourite song. "Prince Allieeee… gorgeous is heeeeeeeeeeeee… AlliabwabaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!"

_What! That isn't part of the song!_

"AaaaaaaaGGGGGHHhhhhhh!"

_Again with the scream? Who-? Oh crap!.!.!.!.!.!_

From inside the bedroom, the two boys had awaken…

**Dun dun dahhhhhhh..**

(I should leave it off right her! Not!)

"damn! Oh shit!" Tea had gotten so carried away in her movie, she forgot to set up the last part of her plan. Run away!

Tea flicked off the TV and ran to the front door. She had planned to make it seem like she was just walking in, as the two boys awoke. You know, so she wouldn't get blamed.

There it was! The front door was right ahead! She need only to open it and she would be-

"YOU!"

Tea turned around slowly.

It was too late.

"Gardener! GET YOUR FILTHY ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

_How am I gonna get out of this one? _Tea thought sadly. _Damn Aladdin and his possessive dancing! DAMN! There's only one escape… RUN LIKE HELL!_

Tea smashed open the door (not literally), and flew through (literally).

"Oh damn! I forgot. It's an apartment!" Since Tea ran into a wide open LONG hallway, she was in plain view to all. Including the ones chasing after her. No hiding, no tricking, no escape!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHh!" She screamed as she sped down the hall.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH I WAS BORN WITHOUT THEM!"

(ac: I was never good at comeback lines…)

"Oh for fricken, shitten, poopin SAKE! You have to be kiddin me!" Unfortunately for Tea, another disadvantage of apartments were the elevators. And that was just the thing Tea collided with.

She frantically pushed the button. "Come on, come on…!"

"Damnit! This thing has to be brok- YES!" The elevator door opened wide, and Tea thankfully pushed in.

But Kaiba and Bakura were not far behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Bakura yelled as he grabbed Tea's shirt. "Gottcha-ACK!"

Kaiba was still running, so of course he ran straight into Bakura who made the most sudden fricken stop in the whole world.

"AHHHH!" The THREE of them yelled as they all tumbled into the elevator.

The elevator door closed.

000000000

(AC: geeze, I should really stop it here, but I have sooooooo much time to spare!) ENJOY!

000000000

"That's my leg!"

"That's my arm!"

"Could someone please get off of my face?"

"As soon as you get your foot out of my ass!"

"Not My ass! HIS!"

"Well I can't see!"

"Do you want that to be permanent?"

"No…"

"Then move your FOOT!"

"OK!"

"OUCH! Not yours, hers!"

(many minutes of shifting body parts later…)

"Gardener! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

Gulp. "Wha… What do you mean Bakura?"

"YOU NOW DAMN (F'IN) STRAIGHT WHAT I MEAN!"

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT TO ME, GARDENER!"

Bakura turned to Kaiba. "Shall we kill her then?"

"Lets!"

The two furious teenagers turned to Tea, who was cowering in a corner.

"This is gonna be good!" Bakura said cracking his knuckles.

"After this, your gonna need those photo's in your room to actually remember what she looks like!". Kaiba said, smirking evilly.

Gulp! "N-Now come on guys… don't be too hasty-"

"JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND BE PREPARED FOR THE BEAting of a lifetime!"

"YEaH! Nobody put's me in a guard costume, and forces me to touch another man!"

"GUARD COSTUME! WOULD YA LOOK AT ME! I'M IN FRICKEN UNDERWEAR! NOT TO MENTION, I WAS TIED TO A BED!"

"Oh yeah… bwahahahahaha! Your in underwear!"

"Shut up MRS. SEXUAL ASSAULTER!"

"HEY! I DIDN'T SEXUALY ASSAULT YOU! YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WOULD. Not that I would assault anyone…."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE TRYING TO RIP OFF MY BRA WITH A SWORD!"

(O.O) "YOU DON'T EVEN WEAR BRA'S! IT WAS A FRICKEN SETUP YOU DISGUSTING PERVE! GEEZE, ONLY YOU WOULD THINK SOMEONE WANTS TO "REALLY" TIE YOU TO A BED AND RIP OFF YOUR CLOTHES!"

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! We are forgetting the most important factor here…"

"What?"

"It's all Gardeners fault!"

"Damn!" Tea was hoping they would forget about her before the elevator got to its destination, so she could quietly sneak out.

"Oh Yeah! You're not going anywhere Gardener!" Bakura sneared.

Both Bakura and Kaiba pulled back their fists. "This is it!"

They both threw their fists forward when-

"DING!"

(X.X) (O.O) (Oo) (--) (+.+)

"Oh… Uhhhh… I'm… sorry?"

The elevator door just slid open, and a respectable looking man in a business suit just walked in, carrying a briefcase.

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE sweat dropped.

Now this sight was indeed, quite the awkward one. Just imagine, after an ordinary civil day of work, you come home and use the elevator. Upon opening the elevator door, you spot a girl cowering in the corner of the elevator with cookies all over her face. If that wasn't enough, you see another girl about to punch her, dressed as a guard from Aladdin. AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH! You see a MAN dressed in girls underwear, about to also punch the first girl! Now that IS odd!

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not… interrupting anything?"

Akward silence.

The girl with cookie crumbs all over her face, stood up and quickly grabbed the man, pulling him in the elevator.

"No! Not at all! Please come in!"

Tea figured as long as this man was here, she was safe. She was right.

Slowly, the elevator continued it's decent.

Everyone stood stock still, Tea still clutching the man for dear life.

Really long akward silence

"Well,… this is… nice?" The man said, interrupting the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes… nice…"

"Quite…"

"Indeed…"

More awkward silence.

"DING"

"Oh, well here's my stop! Gotta go, bye!" Tea made to leave the elevator.

"Come back here-GAKKK!"

Tea through the man she was clutching at Kaiba and Bakura, who made to go after her.

They fell back into the elevator, screeching angrily as it closed.

"Fewf!" Tea sighed as she finally escaped the wrath of Bakura and Kaiba. When you think about it, those are the ABSOLUTE worst people to get in a fight with! Even when one of them is a girl.

She leaned against the wall, as she nervously listened to the yelling from behind the elevator, as it began to descend, once again.

"OUCH!"

"Who's touching my leg?"

"Who's touching my but?"

"Has anyone seen my glasses?"

_ThankGod that's over! _Tea said slumping against the wall. "You know what? Mentle note. : Never piss off the two most dangerous men in the world again!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

AC: The END! Not of the story, just of the chapter! Wow! I'm so lazy!

**Start expecting only 1-2 updates a week!**

Let's see… what's happening in my life?

Nothing

I just finished eating an entire dinner meal by myself! I mean, for Pete's sake! My mom just cooked chicken, peas and rice. She set the table for four. Put out the drinks. Put out the sauce. Set up everything, and called me for dinner. I go to wash my hands, and when I sit down, EVERYONE leaves! They all go to my brother's hockey game! So I'm sitting at a table, with a dinner for four, than my mom tells me to clean it ALL up when I'm finished! COME ON! This may not seem weird, but in my family, we ALWAYS eat together! I was SOOOOOO pissed

Well, my dad felt kinda bad, (I don't know why), so he promised to buy me anything I want tomorrow! HOORAY! OK, OK, OK! I know what you're thinking… COMPLETE SPOILED brat! So not true! It's just I've been bugging my dad for months now to buy me this thing, so he finally agreed to buy it if I was good. (he put it off cause of the peanut butter thing!) So now, he's finally using this as an excuse to give me what I want, without seeming like he is week and gullable. Strange eh? OH well! You know what I'm getting? YUGIOH UNCUT SEASON ONE! HOOR-FRICKEN-AY!

**Well, good bye! And remember, if your gonna do a drug, do rice Pudding!**

**Or pans! (but never pot!)**

**You know what? Scratch that! Don't do drugs. Hooray! They suck and taste like milk that was sitting on the counter for 4 days. That was old. That was micro waved. That was green. … yeah, well… whatever!**


	22. In the dog house hint hint hint

Hey Ac, it's Ar.

I have been trying to contact you FOReVER. GRRRRRR!

I've tried phone, cell phone, email. EVERYTHING!

So I've finally decided to leave you a message on your document.

I remembered you telling me you downloaded an incomplete file, so I know you'll be on it tonight.

Anyways: WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME YET! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A SLEAP OVER THIS WEEKEND, BUT HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T REPLY.

U R SO REATARDED.

By the way, you can delete this message when you finish reading it.

Tanks-a-villion!

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Bwahahahahaha! Ar is gonna be so pissed when she see's I didn't delete this. But it's her own fault. The file was specifically labeled "Seta Kaibelle… don't you dare touch di AR, it ain't finishied! Booger worm fac"**

**Yeah, we label our documents with weird names… also with bad spelling. Bwahahahahahahaha! I won't have any arms tomorrow.**

00000000000000000000000000000

Seta Kaibelle?

Chapter22:

"Ok! Enough's enough! I want to switch my clothes now!"

"And I WANT clothes now!"

The elevator started going up. The boys figure that Tea would have been long gone by the time the elevator opened, and it would just be TOO weird if they started looking for her in their _outfits._

Seto took off his guard hat. "This really sucks!" he sighed.

"Now you know why I only use pictures of her, and not the real thing." Bakura smirked. Kaiba gave him a sly look, than added a smirk himself.

"I know what you mean,"

Both boys crossed their arms, and leaned against two opposite walls. They stood like that for awhile when-

"What are you looking at?" Kaiba sneered evilly at the business man, still standing in a corner.

The man was staring at Kaiba, with an… odd look on his face. No, not lust, or hunger, just odd. Almost, like he was in horror or shock.

"N-Nothing!" The man stuttered and quickly turned away.

Kaiba huffed angrily, and once again averted his own gaze to the ground. Feeling the presence of eyes, once again on his back, he looked up.

"What?" He nearly shouted. The man was once again looking at him.

"Oh, ummm… n-nothing!" Once again, he looked away.

"DING"

"Finally…" Kaiba muttered under his breath, as he and Bakura exited the elevator, onto Ryou's house level.

Unbeknownst to Kaiba, the man took special care to memorize the floor level, and which door he entered.

0000000000000000

"Bakura! I can't find my clothes!" Kaiba shouted rather angrily from the bedroom door frame.

"Join the club!" Bakura shouted angrily back. "It's like, she through out all my clothes while I was sleeping."

"No! You still have a closet full of shit to wear." Kaiba yelled madly back.

"Oh No! There is no way in hell I'm wearing those _things_. Those are Ryou's! I DO NOT wear sweater vests and bowties!"

"HA! OK, I'll see you in lady's underwear all day!"

"What makes you think you're staying here all day?"

"Ummm…"

"As soon as you get out of my… I mean, RYOU'S costume(O.O), your outta here!"

"So nice to see people with manners these days!"

"Damn straight!"

"YOU WANNA GO!"

"I WOULD PUNCH YOU OUT IN A SECOND, IF YOU WEREN'T A MEASILY GIRL!"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I AM NO GIR"-

---bang Bang Bang---

(O.O) "Who the bloody hell could that be?" Bakura said under his breath. "Someone would have buzzed the intercom system if they wanted to visit."

Bakura slowly started to make his way to the door, at the end of the hall.

---Bang Bang Bang---

"Open Up In The Name Of The Law!"

"The police?" Bakura questioned. "Damn! What did they find out about this time?" Bakura started retreating back down the hall.

SMASH!

Bakura's door, flew open, and smashed against the wall. The policeman at the entrance spotted the running figure. "HALT!" He cried.

Bakura flung into his bedroom. "The window!" He gasped.

He started trying to open the window, but it was too late. The police men had already gathered into the room.

(AC: Now remember, Bakura doesn't have his millennium ring on! Only undies!)

"Get them!" One officer cried. About 5 different men, flung themselves on Bakura and Kaiba. 3 to B. 2 to K.

"GAKKK!" Yelled Kaiba, as he was completely taken by surprise. He hadn't even realized they were here, until he found himself drowned in them.

"QUICK! Handcuff them!"

Kaiba felt himself being turned over, and grabbed roughly by the wrists. He attempted to kick his captors, but the STUPID Aladdin guard parachute pants prevented him from doing so.

10 minutes later of vein struggling:

"All right boys, let's line up the criminals."

_Criminals? _Kaiba thought.

"Well, if these aren't the strangest bunch of villains I ever saw! A drag Queen (he smirked) and a demented swordsman"

"What do you mean by villains?" Kaiba interrogated, slanting his eyes.

"Who said you could talk! Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in court."

"COURT!" Kaiba and Bakura both shrieked.

"What the bloody hell did I do?"

The policeman glared at Kaiba. "You little missy… ARE BEING HELD FOR THE MURDER AND/OR KIDNAPPING OF SETO KAIBA!"

"Murder?"

Bakura stared at Kaiba. " You killed Seto Kaiba?"

0000000000000000000

"Get in there you filthy schmutts!"

"OUCH!"

"WaTCH IT!"

Bakura and Kaiba were roughly pushed into a holding cell. Since they were arrested under phoner complaint, they were only put in the main cells, at the police station. PHONER COmPlAINT: when someone calls in, and issues a complaint or accusation about someone else. (I kinda made that up!)

"GOD DaMNIT! Murder! I didn't murder nobody!"

"YEAH! AND AS FAR AS I KNOW, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Shut up in there!" The guard shouted back, as he exited the hall, leaving the two all alone.

"GREAT, JUST GREAT! THEY COULD HAVE AT LEAST GIV VEN ME A CHANGE OF CLOTHES!"

"CHANGE CLOTHES? I _NEED _CLOTHES! I'M IN FRICKEN LADY'S UNDERWEAR FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"you know what… your right! No matter how bad a situation is, someone else's is always worse!"

"GEEZE! Thanks, I feel sooooooo much better!"

The two had slumped down to the floor of the cold cell, huffing angrily. It was true though, the policemen hadn't let the two change, saying that their outfits were important EVIDENCE!

"Shit!" They both cursed.

"I always hate spending nights here."

"You've spent the night here befor?"

"Well, in a way… I always do something bad, but when they through me in jail, I just switch minds with Ryou. It's kinda convenient."

"Uh… huh…"

Awkward silence:

"So… did you really kill Seto Kaiba?"

"Oh yeah! I did it last week while I was trimming mustaches with Scooby doo! (don't own Scooby doo)!"

"Really?"

"NO!"

"OH?... hmmm… I wonder what happened to him though? It's not everyday, rich billionaire's go missing. I wonder who really killed him?"

SIGH! "Nobody killed him!"

"How would you know?"

"Well, ummm… I-I…"-

Seto's incompetent stuttering was interrupted by loud yelling at the end of the hall.

"He Started it!"

"No! He did!"

"Would the two of you bone heads SHUTUP! You are under police arrest here. Learn some respect and basest of authority!"

"BUT"-

"SHUT UP!"

Kaiba and Bakura strained there necks to see what was happening. It appeared two new people were being forced into jail as well. Only they were putting up much more of a fight.

"Better put them in two separate cells, Bob. They'll be tearing each others throats out all night."

"Oh. OK."

They watched as one of the two men was shoved into the opposite cell, and the other was pushed into none other than there own. It appeared Bob, forgot about the two other new recruits. He locked up the two cages before he quickly left, without even a look back.

"Stupidmother(f'in)sonofabi…" A string of curses came from the new hunched figure.

Kaiba couldn't tell who it was.

"Damnit dork! You got us in jail!"

"Shut ya trap ya measly jerk!"

A long argument, filled with the crudest words followed, as the two unknown prisoners yelled at eachother through the bars.

After a long, long, long, long, LONG rude conversation had finally come to an end, the person in Kaiba's and Bakura's cell, finally flung themselves on one of the benches.

"Jackass…" He mumbled quietly to there self.

After another awkward silence, Bakura started once again questioning Kaiba about well… Kaiba!

"So, you positive you didn't kill Kaiba!"

"For the last goddamn bloody time, YE"-

"GAAKKKK!" Kaiba's answer was interrupted as the person lying on the bench, fell. HARD!

(O.O)

"What's with him?" Bakura whispered to Kaiba.

"I don't"-

"WHO KILLED KAIBA?"

The person on the ground, stood to there full height, glaring at the two.

They couldn't see his face cause of the shadows, but his eyes sparkled menacingly at them. In fact, it was getting late now, so there was barely any light in the cell.

Bakura and Kaiba just stared at the evident male before them.

"I asked… WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED KAIBA?"

"I… I didn't kill him!"

"Ha! Than why are you in here?" No answer followed. " That's what I thought. So come on… spill it!"

Again silence.

Sigh! "Geeze, and I thought I had finally found the one person who fulfilled my one greatest dream. Oh well…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, ONE GREATEST DREAM?"

The person flopped back down onto the bench.

"Well, like most sane people, I HATE Kaiba! He's a complete asshole! You can just imagine how happy I was when I heard he was"-

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Kaiba stood up from his spot, and ran toward the lazy figure. He was ready to rip out the guy's mouth. Nobody talked about him that way. Especially someone as lowly as a street convict.

"Why YoU!"

"HEY! Whatsa doin?" The man rolled off the bench before Kaiba could hit him. Kaiba ended up smashing his fist against the hard bench!

"GRRrr…"

He was about to make another swipe at the boy, when the boy stood, and made an attack of his own.

"NOBODY, but nobody makes a swipe at me!"

"Well I just did!" Kaiba roared back. Bakura and the other prisoner watched in amazement.

(O.O)

The two started going at it like cats with rabies! No one got majorily hurt though, cause they were both evenly matched.

_Damn! I could so take this guy, if it wasn't for this damn female body._

The man made a jerk; He had involuntarily brushed a lump on his attackers chest that shouldn't be here. Unless…

GAAKKKK! He was fighting a girl. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

With his new found, somewhat disturbing knowledge, he threw his weight forward, using all his might to pin the girl down. Just what kind of girl could fight that good? And just what kind of girl fought like a man?

Kaiba felt himself become trapped between the floor and someone else's body.

_Shit!_

The attacker had made special care to pin the girl in the light, so he could see who she was.

Her hair covered her face.

He got up on his knees, still pinning her down. He put one arm over her throat to surpress any involuntary biting. With the other hand, he brushed away her hair.

What he saw, made his face drain of blood.

"Se-Semantha?"

"Joey?"

0000000000000000000000000

AC: YES! Hooray! I finally got that luvable teddy bear back into the picture… JOEY! I lovvvvvvvee him! He's just sooo cute. But never as cool as Kaiba and Bakura! Their cool as ice! Come on, Kaiba has those icy eyes, and Bakura has that frosty hair!

You can't argue with those statistics!

Ummmmm… I haven't checked my emails in a couple days, so I don't know if there's any new comments or questions.

Does anyone out there read Shonen Jump? (don't own that product!)

I FRICKEN DO! It is the greatest comic book to ever live! IT HAS EVERYTHING! Yugioh, Naruto, Hikaru No Go, One Piece, YuYuHakusho, and many more! I do not own any of those comics by the way! Or graphic novel, whichever you prefer.

Hmmm… I'm gonna make my own graphic novel one day, and than I can right about it, and gladly say "I own This Comic!" That will be my paradise!

Huzzah! It snows It snows! It was snowing the other day! Already! Hooray! It's only mid-Novemeber. Well, that isn't that early for Canada, eh?

Ah, well… gudintak!


	23. It's Not a Thong!

**Jogging Memories: **Joey met Kaiba as girl at the beginningof the story, when Kaiba got lost, and found by three thugs. Joey saved (sarcasm) Kaiba and somehow took her to a hotel thingy!

**Missed chappie:**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

basically, Joey and Kaiba got into a big argument, and they went there separate ways. But Joey see's Kaiba on the streets and feels bad for her, he than offers to take her home on his motorcycle. Yadda yadda happens, than Kaiba finally agrees and asks Joey to take him to a hotel!

Seta Kaibelle

HOORAY HOORAY HOORAY!

I am setting up a REALLY cheap website, that is sooooo cheap. But who cares? It's MY website. It will hold pictures of MY art, and other details about me and my friends. Although, I'm not sure if I will put pictures of me on it. Oh well… I'll decide later on.

I'm thinking of calling it "(something)AmazingArtDOTcom"

I haven't decided on the first bit, but I will get to it soon enough. I'll put a weblink when it's set up!

Chapter 23: It's Not a Thong!

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both yelled at once.

(O.O)

Awkward silence:

"Ummm… could you get off of me now?"

"What? Oh, right!" Joey practically flew off of Kaiba, landing on the opposite wall.

Kaiba stood up and brushed off his pants.

"So, why the hell are you here, Semantha?" Joey questioned once again, slanting his eyes, and tilting his head.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first."

"So?"

"Hmmm… Fine, if I tell you, you tell me!"

"No."

"WHA?"-

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Why you"-

"Oh for Pete's sake! She's in here for murdering Seto Kaiba!"

(O.O)

"Bakura?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Hmph! I don't have a fricken clue! As far as I know, it's all her fault!" Bakura jabbed a thumb in the direction of Kaiba.

"My fault? Why you!" Kaiba made a new lounge, this time at Bakura.

Before he was a meter away from Bakura, someone grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Ho there! Let's calm down now."

Seeing as resistance was futile, (that sounded gay), Kaiba stopped trying to kill Bakura, and obeyed as his holder steered him toward a bench. There, he sat down with a thud.

THUD!

"Now, let's sort this out. Why are you two really here?"

"Hey!"

"Fine, Ok! I'm here cause I was caught in a gang fight with that ass over there." Joey motioned to the cell across from him.

"watch it!" An angry voice yelled back.

"No, you!"

"Jack hole!"

"Momma's boy"

"lesb"-

"YOU KNOW WHAT? SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled over the babbling boys.

Both boys stared at Bakura.

(O.O)

"Ummm… Bakura? Why are you wearing a thong?"

(X.X) "IT'S NOT A THONG!"

Sweat Drop!

"Riiiiiiightttt… Ummm… but still. Why are you wearing… undergarments?" Joey picked his words carefully.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY! I'LL TELL YA WHY! BECAUSE THAT STUPID RETARDED SLIMY GAY (sexy) FRIEND OF YOURS! TEA!"

(O.O)

"Tea did this?"

"Damn right! And she put me in this stupid retarded slimy gay (sexy?) Aladdin guard costume!"

"GRRRR… WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER, I'LL"-

Bakura started smashing the wall into pieces.

(O.O)

"Hey!"

"Oops, sorry…"

The wall showed a giant whole that led to the chief of police's office. Where he was drinking a froothy smoothy and a cheap donut.

10 minutes later:

A giant garbage bag was taped over the whole, since everyone else was too lazy to fix it. The prisoners of the cell were than given a stern talking to about how they should stay at least 3 feet away from the whole. Frankly, I think there all idiots!

Joey let out a low whistle.

"Wow, what in hell did you two do to get Tea mad? I mean, I remember the last time I got her mad, it was because I "tripped" and "accidently" pulled down her skirt. Oh man! My triangles are still sore!"

"Hmph!"

It was obvious Bakura didn't want to talk about it. Joey smirked.

"Now I know it's gotta be worse than what I did, come on Bakura! Spit it!"

"I most certainly will not!" He sneered back.

"Fine!" He turned to Semantha. "You can tell me Semantha!"

Kaiba snorted. "In all honesty, I would never tell you if my life depended on it, but you're not the one I'm mad at. If it wasn't for Bakura, I'd still have my clothes on!"

"DON'T YOU DARE"-

"Well, Tea found Bakura with 20 billion photo's of her stashed in his closet!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hmmm… that isn't that bad…"

"IN THE NUDE, along with 50 trillion other porn pic's!"

(Oo) "WHAT!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!"

Bakura stood from his spot on the ground and started running toward Kaiba.

Punch

Kick

Slap

Bite

OUCH! My triangles!

Bang

Scrape

And so it went on.

Joey stood, his back pressed against the wall. (O.O)

"YEAH! All right! Cat fight! Cat fight!"

Bakura and Kaiba both immediately stopped there fight cloud to look at Joey with deadly glares in their eyes.

"What did you say?" They both asked.

"Cat… fight?"

"CAT FIGHT'S ARE FOR GIRLS!" they shouted back.

"Yeah," Joey grinned. "I know!"

"Why you!"

They both grabbed Joey, and brought him into there fight cloud of doom!

Bang

Smash

Twist punch

Who's foot is up my but?

Slap

Kick

Boom

"Hey! Break it up in there!" A police officer, obviously hearing the noise, came in to investigate. That's when they found the most ginormous fight cloud they ever saw. The police officer quickly called over some back up, and joined the cloud, making it even bigger!

Crash

Pinch

Kick

Punch

Slap

Handcuffs?

(O.O) ? (O.O) ? (O.O) ?

The officers had pinned the three fighting criminals and were hauling them away. To the infirmary?

Yes, in there fight, they all got SERIOUSLY hurt! Especially Joey!

Medical info. On patients:

Semantha-cast for right arm, one broken leg, lot's of band aids.

Bakura- cast around head, neck brace, broken leg, jumbo bandages, broken fingers

Joey- cast on… well, let's just say he's probably gonna die young, very young!

5 minutes later:

"Back in the cell for you!"

The police men through all three of the prisoners back into their original cell, rather unceremoniously!

Kaiba yelled "OOF" as he roughly landed on Bakura, who yelled "OUCH" as he roughly landed on Joey, who yelled "HOLY MOTHER (F'IN) SHITDAMNITCRUDAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pain was just too intense.

"This would have never happened if you hadn't said anything to Joey!" Bakura snapped at Kaiba.

"Oh please, you were asking for it!" Kaiba snapped back.

"Oh yeah! That's right! You were dressed like this because Tea found dirty pictures of her in your room! Someone's been a naughty, naughty boy!" Joey said, his voice muffled through his body cast, that just so happened to caver every mm of his body!

"Don't push it…" Bakura threatened.

"No no! Not at all, I was just wandering… can I borrow the pictures?"

(O.O)

000000000000000000000

AC: And there you have it! The next chappie. Hoozah!

I don't think I'm gonna writer anything!

Just tell ya about upcoming stories!

HPYGO crossover! Yugioh characters are professors at Hogwarts, and everybody hates them! Seto is Snape (duh), the students bully Yugi, no one can stand Tea, everyone throughs tomatoes at Joey, and Ryou gets drunk… I think!

Green Pea Soup!- all yugi wanted was to eat his green pea soup! But don top recent events, he never will!

The one about Tea and the rich house and yatta yatta… I already told yopu about it!

ThInKinG!

(don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh!)


	24. BIG buts and BAD surprises

Seta Kaibelle?

Hey-a Hi-a Ho-a!

Last chappie ended in the most abnormal spot. I actually wasn't finished writing it. I had to go up for din din! (yum)

…no announcements.

**OH WAIT! I JUST THOUGH OF ONE!**

My new story! I already started typing it! It's extremely gay… NOT THAT KINDA GAY! It's a crossover from Harry potter and yugioh! Ummm… I think it's really funny! But I do believe it will go under the Harry Potter category. That's strange to say because the story mostly revolves around Yugioh! Basically, the yugioh charactsrers are the Hoqwarts teachers. Yugi is a freak, no one can stand Tea, everyone throws tomatoes at Joey, Bakura… well…, and Seto is Snape (DUH!). Maybe even worse than Snape! I find this story quite hilarious.

Spoilers: the first chapter is an introduction of the story (bwahahahah) and Harry won't have a lead role. He will be in it, but not as much as the new professor's.

Sigh! I was never good at spoilers!

Disclaimer: (wow! I can't remember the last time I did this thing… I don't think that's something to be proud about…) I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter!

Chapter 23:BIG buts and BAD surprises

Night time had fallen and the everyone in the jail was fast asleep.

(Snort! You wish!)

"Grrrrr! I can't take this anymore! I want out! NOW!"

"Yeah, and how the hell are you going to do that?" Asked a groggy Joey to a cranky Bakura.

"Hmph! You are forgetting fool. I am the greatest thief of all time! I can sneak past any obstacle, slit any throat! Do anything!"

"Yeah… anything. That is… anything besides not get pranked by TEA!"

"DON'T PUSH ME!"

"Would you two shut up! Right now, we need a plan, NOT TWO RETARDED FAT PIGS EATING EACHOTHERS FACES!"

(O.O)

"Was that a dis?"

"SHUT UP AND START THINKING!"

Hmmm…

…

…

…

"I GOT IT!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It's so simple!" Bakura continued to say with dominance written all over his face. "Listen closely!"

Kaiba and Joey leaned in.

"OK, weighing the equilabrim with our optimist positives, we can classify our calculative assembly to the exterior purpose of our mode. In senquensive point of analysis, we can use the primary regionoid as a standard lever to balance our rhibosymic portulation! There for, our escape!"

(O.O)

Joey- "What the fu"-

Kaiba smirked. "That plan is perfect! We'll be out of here in no time!"

"Indeed, my favorite part is the action where we use the primary regionoid!"

"I think the senquisitive point analysis was the basis."

(O.O) (X.X) "Would some one please explain to me what the plan is in JAPANESE!"

Kaiba and Bakura snorted!

"Well, basically, we're gonna go through that whole in the wall."

Kaiba pointed to the whole covered with a garbage bag.

Joey's jaw hit the ground! (ouch)

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WEERE SAYING! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST SAID WE WERE GONNA GO THROUGH A WHOLE!"

Bakuara chuckled. "I said it in scientific terms simply because _I can_!"

"Grrr… Why I outta"-

"Come on, let's go!"

The three started moving toward the whole. It was a good thing it was night time, because they were still wearing there gay costumes. Most of their bandages were taken off, except for a couple band aids. Well, Joey was slightly better. Now he had only a few casts around him.

They slowly started moving away the garbage bag, to reveal the whole. It was the size of a small window. Just big enough to squeeze through.

Bakura went first.

He hoisted himself up and slid easily through he whole. (GOD! He's sooooooo dreamy and slim! He's SEXAH!)

Kaiba and Joey glared at eachother.

"I think I should go next cause"-

"SHOVE ASIDE!"

Kaiba pushed Joey away and started pushing himself through the whole.

"Come on! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Kaiba snapped back.

…

"Well?"

"Ummm… Bakura, Joey… I'm stuck."

FWOMP!

"What do you mean stuck?"

"I mean, I can't move through the whole, idiot!"

"Why?"

"Cause her but's too big!" Shouted Joey from the other side.

"WHY YOU!" Kaiba kicked out with his feet, and felt them collide with something that felt strangely like a nose.

"OUCH! I dink yu brokd my node!"

"I'll brake allot more than that if you don't shut up!"

SIGH! "Here, take my hands!" Bakura said holding his hands up. "On the count of three, I'm gonna pull!"

"Wha-? No"-

"THREE!" Bakura pulled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Geeze, your really stuck in there, aren't you?" Bakura smirked. "Maybe the fools right, maybe your but is too big!"

"GRRRRRrrrrr… Say that one more time"-

"What'cha gonna do? Spit on me?"

"DON'T TEMPT ME!"

"HEY! It's not my fault your but is big!"

"IT'S NOT BIG! I JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE LARGER HIPS THAN YOU!"

"Whatever…" Mumbled Bakura under his breath. "We still need a way to get you through."

"Well you better think fast! Because I can tell you, I'm not enjoying being stuck in mid air, through a wall, with who knows who looking at my but! You better not be looking at my but MUTT!"

No reply

"Mutt? … MUTT!"

"Relax! I'm just thinking!" Came Joey's voice.

(O.O)

Bakura and Kaiba- "Thinking?"

"Yeah, how to get you through. Hmmm… we could stay here and force you to become anorexic."

"OH WOW! THAT'S THE MOST FRICKEN GENIUS PLAN I EVER HEARD!"

"I'm trying here!"

Snorts! "I can tell-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BUT!"

000000000000000000

What happened on Joey's end.

"I'm trying here!" Joey shouted back through the wall.

_Hmmm…? What's this?_

Seeing Semantha's butt, he decides to put his genius to the test, and try another approach of getting Semantha through the wall.

Joey poked Semantha's butt… REALLY HARD!

00000000000000000

Kaiba zoomed through the whole. Clutching his bottom!

"stupidfrickenjack-I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DIRTY MUTT!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH…!" Bakura hissed loudly. "We have to be quiet. Kill him later, but right now, we gotta get outta here."

Kaiba sulked, and took to just cursing under his breath, and giving Joey death glares every 2.5 seconds. He really was going to kill Joey one day.

"I think this is the exit," Bakura whispered to the other two. " Let's go!"

All huddled together, the three opened the door and slipped inside. The room was dark.

They started walking again when-

"**SURPRISE!"**

"WHAT THE HELL!"- They all screamed

Banners and streamers hung everywhere. Confetti fell, noise makers were blown, and balloons decorated the walls.

WHY?

The three idiots had just walked in on the chief officers surprise party.

IDIOT's!

Everyone just stood there staring.

…

(O.O)

(X.X)

(Oo)

(--)

"What's going on here?" All the policeman and idiots shouted.

Joey- _somehow, I don't feel right_

Bakura- _why did I have to chose this door?_

Kaiba- _SHIT!_

"Get'tem!" All the police officers ran toward the escapees, and jumped on them.

_CRAP!_

Now, you must remember. This is a surprise party, and there is always a lot of people at a surprise party! So, naturally, there was only a few billion officers.

0000000000000000000000000

"Damnit!" They all sighed. They were once again thrown back into the cell.

But this time, it didn't come with a whole.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know…"

…

"Hey you in there!"

The three _villains_ looked up from pouting towards the floor.

"It's time for your phone call each."

You could have been blind from the radiant light beaming off all their faces. They almost forgot about that, their phone call!

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"I wanna go!"

"Be quiet all of you! Now, I'm the police officer, so I will decide who goes first!" The officer said, making all three kids shut up. They all put on the most innocent eyes they could. Kaiba even dared to bat his eyelashes. (O.O)

"Hmmm… let's see here. How to decide. I know! Of course, lady's first!"

For once, and ONLY once was Kaiba glad to be a girl. He gave Joey and Bakura dirty, smirking looks, and made to stand up.

"So that means the white head goes first!" The police man pointed to Bakura.

FWOMP!

"HEY!" Kaiba shouted.

Normally Bakura would have been heaping mad, but he really wanted that phone call. He stood up sticking his tongue out at Kaiba, while the officer led him to the phone.

_Hmmm… Who should I call? Let's see. Normally Ryou calls Tea, but since Tea turned into a FRICKEN SHITTY MORONIC (sexy?) DICK HEAD, I'll have to phone someone else. _

The police man handed Bakura a quarter.

_Hmmm… you know what? I don't have any other friends! AND NO! I will never ask for help from that shrimpy Yugi! Who the hell can I call?_

Deep thoughts.

_Well, let's think. Ummm… Ryou is from England right? And he's English, right? And he's an English immigrant right? Because he's from England right? Sooooo…… I'll call England!_

Bakura opened the phone book, and looked up the E's.

"Hey this looks like it!" Bakura said, and started dialing the number.

Ringadingaling! Ringadingaling!

"Hello! Prime minister office!"

"Hello! My name is Bak- ummm… My name is Ryou, and I would like to speak with the prime minister… please."

"One moment please, thankyou!"

Song comes on:

You are the only one I can LOOOOVVVEEE!

Without you, I would fall from AABBBBOOOOOOOVVEE!

IIIII LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOVVVVVEEE YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!

Bakura's eyes started to twitch.

"I swear to GOD! I'll die if the prime minister doesn't come on NOW!"

"Hello?"

"HELLO! Oops… I mean, hello."

"Prime minister speaking."

"Yeah, listen you! I got put in jail and I'm British, and I'm in Japan right now, AND it smells very funny! Can you like get me out of here? Cause if you don't, I'll rip out your internal organs, and shove them down your throat with a box of 7 day old sushi!"

(O.O)

"Ummm… You don't happen to be related to Voldemort, do you?"

"How the hell did you know who I am- OOOPS! I mean, ummm… no, no at all! I've never even heard of him before!"

(X.X)

Listen, I ummm… have to go to…a … a meeting, yeah, that's right, so I'll just put you on hold!"

"Don't you dare!"-

I LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE you so much.

Your HHHHHHHHAAAAAIIIIRRRRRRR I wanna touch!

You are so SSSSSEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYY!

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOO! The torture, the torture!"

Bakura fell to the floor twitching and screaming from the horrible song.

000000000000000000

"OK, who's next for phone calls?" Said the guard, throwing Bakura into the cell, who was still twitching!

"Me!" Shouted Kaiba, pushing Joey's head into the cement floor, and eyeing Bakura cautiously.

"Allright, follow me."

Kaiba followed the guard to the phone, and took his quarter.

_Now who should I call? I defiantly can't call Mokuba! He'll never believe it's not me! I WOULD'VE called Tea but she turned into a FRICKEN SHITTY MORONIC (sexy?) DICK HEAD! Hmmm… Let's think! What was that emergency number Roland gave me to call when ever I was in trouble._

_Oh yeah! 911! I wonder who it leads to? Oh well, this is an emergency!_

Ringadingaling!

_Strange, that sound seems to be coming from two places?_

"Hello?"

"Hi! I'm calling for an emergency! I am trapped in a building with two other crazy men! We are all going to die if you don't came quick! Hurry! TIMES RUNNING OUT!"

"WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE MAM! HOLD TIGHT! WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!"

"THANKYOU!" Kaiba cried.

He was suddenly on the ground, with many footprints on his face, as 20 billion police officers ran over him.

"What's the big idea?" He cried as he was carried by the crowd back to his cell, where somehow he was put back into it!

"We gotta go! Some poor nice lady is trapped in a building with two stupid evil men! We gotta save her!"

(O.O)

"Oh, for Pete's sa"-

"Next phone call!" The one remaining officer called to the cell.

"Hooray!" Shouted Joey as he raced for the exit! "I'm starved, I'm gonna order a PIZZA!"

( )

"Oh no you don't!" Kaiba and Bakura both grabbed Joey by the arms, and slammed him on the ground. (ouch)

"You, most unfortunately, are our only hope of getting out of here! SO DON'T YOU DARE SCREW THIS UP!"

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA ORDER PIZZA, GOT IT! YOU ARE GONNA CALL SOMEONE WHO WILL GET US OUT OF HERE! ALL OF US!"

…

…

"NOT TEA!" They added.

(O.O) "O-Ok!" Joey stuttered as he went to the phone.

0000000000000000000000000000

"So, who did ya call?"

"Ummm… some one…"

"DID YOU CALL THE PIZZA PLACE?"

"NO NO! UMMM… THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT THEY COME AND GET US OUT OF HERE, RIGHT?"

"NO! "

"THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT YOU CALL THE RIGHT PEOPLE TO GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Yelled a guard passing by. "If you make one peep, I will hold you in this cell forever!"

"We'll shut up now!" They all said quickly.

Bakura and Kaiba gave Joey the evil eye.

_I swear, if he called Tea, or Yugi, I WILL THROTTLE HIS UGLY LTTLE NECK!_

000000000000000000000000000000000

AC: What a long chapter! 12 pages! I'm tired of writing it! So I'm gonna stop here, actually, I planned to go on a while more, but too bad! I have reading needs too, remember.

Hmmm… what to say?

Nothing.

Bahahahahahahahawwwwqahahahash xsjbshbcxhjzmnch khbjcx

The above is not a laugh, as you will notice, it is "ba" and not "bwa"!

So there! Goodbye! I just want to edit this and post it! So I'm not gonna say any more.


	25. The Phonecall

Seta Kaibelle?

**OMG!** I didn't update my last two chappie's in like 2 weeks! I feel sooooo bad! OH well, I think chappie 24 was hilarious! Did you? I feel special! Ummm… nothing important to say…

But……… I am going to try and sum this story up now, cause I'm almost past the 30 mark, and people won't want to read long stories! So, here I go!

**Bwahahahahahahaha(read bellow)**

Ok Ok OK, I was talking to my friend about Yugioh, when the topic of Duke Devlin cam e up. At first, she was confused and asked me "Who? Deuce?" Bwahahahahahahahahaha! She said Deuce instead of Duke, and if you don't know what deuce means, I'm not going to tell you!

Chapter 25: Joey's Phonecall

OK, so like the chappie title says, this is Joey's phone call.

"Huff…" Joey accepted the quarter, racking his brain. Who could he call that met all the standards of Semantha Bakura?

"TRISTAN!"

Joey got to dialing the number to Tristan's house, and waited tapping his foot as the phone rang.

Ringadingaling!

"Hello?"

"Hey Tristan! How you doin?"

"OK… why?"

"Ummm… well, you know that guy we met a few days ago, in that arcade?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I sort of met up with him again and we sort of got into this fight, and we sort of got put in"-

"Hang on a sec, doorbell!" Tristan said, cutting Joey off.

"Why you"-

pause.

"Heflo?"

"Hey! Why does it sounds like you got something in your mouth?"

Giant gulp. "I ordered pizza."

"Lucky bastard!"

"So what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah, I got put in jail."

"YOU WHAT"?

"Yugi?" (for it was Yugi who said "You what?")

(O.O)

"What are you doing at Tristan's house? And more importantly, why are you picking up the other phone line?"

"Well, I was about to call the pizza place because the pizza is taking forever to get here! Plus, we're having a sleepover!"

"Oh, the pizza just came!"

"Great!"

"Pizza? Where?" Another voice was heard over the phone line.

"Duke?"

"Oh, hi Joey. Why are you calling here?"

"He's in jail and needs a bail."

"YUGI!" ( )

"Sorry…"

"Why are you at Tristan's house?"

"Sleepover."

"Grrr… why are you picking up the phone lines, and more IMPORTANTLY, why was I not invited?"

"Well, it's my hobby, and you weren't home, and now we know why."

(X.X)

"Who's not home?"

(O.O)

"Mai?"

"Oh! Hi Joey!"

"Why are you at Tristan's house?"

"Ran out of tampons."

(O.O)

(O.O)

(O.O)

"WHAT?"

"You heard what I said."

"But, but that doesn't makes sense!"

"Sure it does!"

"How?" Four men ask at once.

"Well, ummm… it uhhh… because… I… Hold on a sec! I'm getting some pizza!" Mai9 said hurriedly in defense.

(O.O)

"Somehow, I don't think she's really getting pizza."

"What's a tampon?" Asked Yugi.

"Well…"

3 minutes later.

"DEAR GOD!"

"Hello?"

"Mai?"

"What! Do I really sound like a girl! No, it's Mokuba!"

"Mokuba?"

"How the hell are you in on this phone call?"

"Well, I'm a rich billionaire! If I can hack into any computer, a simple phone line is no problem!"

"O-K… Why are you calling in?"

"I wanted to ask if you have seen Seto?"

"Seto? Seto who?"

(O.O) "My big brother! Numskulls!"

(O.O) "You have a big brother?"

"YES! God… maybe Seto was right, maybe you are all idiots! Hey, you remember my big brother, right Yugi? I mean, how couldn't you? He's like your biggest rival!"

(O.O) "Ummm…?"

"No WAY! You can't be serious! I mean, hoe could you know me and not my big brother! Don't you remember anything!"

(to make this simpler, I will now change my writing style.)

Tristen: hey, everyone who's on the phone ;line at my house right now, meet me in the living room. Everyone else, I'm putting you oin hold.

00000000000

Tristen, Duke and Yugi run to the living room.

Yugi: what is it?

Tristen: I just want to say great job on pretending not to know Kaiba!

Duke: yeah, this way, Mokuba will leave us alone! He's always calling when he thinks Seto goes missing. It's soooo annoying.

Tristen: Tell me about it! So, just keep up the good work, and eventually Mokuba will go away! Besides, Joey will kill me if Mokuba finds out he's in jail.

Duke and Tristen race back to their phone lines.

Yugi: (O.O) "Pretending? Who's pretending? Oh well…"

0000000000

Meanwhile:

Joey: So Mokuba… how's life treating you?

Mokuba: Joey, is that you?

Joey: yup

Mokuba: Oh, life's fine. Why are you calling?

Joey: Well, uhhhh… you see…-

Mai: Hey I'm back! And guess what! I came up with a good excuse to why I'm looking for tampons at Tristan's house! It just so happens, that I remember seeing Tristen steel tampons from the grocery store the other day, and they were the ultra deluxe absorbent ones! No leaks for me!

Mokuba: (X.X) MY EARS! THEY BURN! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Mai: Mokuba? What are you doing on the phone line?

Tristen: Hey everyone! We're back!

Joey: About time!

Mokuba: well, have you heard from Seto yet?

Tristen: what was that?

Duke: never heard of him

Yugi: who?

Mai: What the hell are you talking about? Of course you guy's know of Seto! In fact, I was there most of the time you were dueling him! You guy's are complete idiots!

Tristen, Duke. Yugi: MAI!

Mokuba: Ah ha!

Joey: Sheesh! For the love of God! OK THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE WHO DOES IT, BUT WILL SOMEONE, ANYONE GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID FRICKEN JAIL CELL BEFOR I EXPLODE!

Everyone else: (O.O) (sweatdropp)O… K…

Tristen: Sure Jeoy! We're on our way right now!

Duke: Yeah! In fact, we'll all go!

Yugi: yeah! It will be like a party. Well… a crappy retarded party that is only a drive to a jail, that will only last 3 minutes.

(O.O)

Mai: Yeah! I'll even bring Tea!

Tristen: Than it's settled, everyone meet at my house in 10 minutes!

Everyone: OK!

Joey: WHAT! NO! WAIT, YOU CAN'T-

Beep beep beep

Joey: Oh crap!

000000000000000000

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BELOW**

**THE FIRST COUPLE OF THINGS MAY BE POINTLESS, BUT PLEASE KEEP READING!**

IMPORTANT: well, not really THAT important. But you see, I'm just going to explain a couple things, and one of which you are probably really upset about.

OK, this Yugi not remembering Kaiba thingy, well… I just put it in for fun. DON'T WORRY! All next chappie's **YUGI WILL REMEMBER**! It was just an extra joke added in on the spur of the moment.

So, basically, that was Joey's phonecall. Yes, it was extremely random, but this chappie was more for my own benefit and amusement.

**THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT YOU REMEMBER THAT ALL THE PEOPLE INCLUDED IN ON THIS PHONECALL, ARE GOING TO PICK UP JOEY!**

ANY IDEAS?

This was really random, and all following chappie's will not be this random!

AC: You want to know something funny? Well, me and Ar both agreed to only do 1 story at a time, excluding one shots, but I have, what was it again… oh yeah! 8 other stories I'm working on right now! No, I haven't posted any of them yet, But Professor idiot will be posted soon. Along with The Smexy Championship.

Here's a list!

Professor Idiot (defiantly needs a title change)

The Smexy Championship

Mrs. Smexy Universe! (basically a sequel to Smexy Championship

Green Pea Soup(one shot)

Slappy Kaiba (TOTALLY a title changer, this story is much more mature, and is only called that to help me remember the summary)

Arabian Nights( No NO NO! Not that Arabian nights!)

Untitled(Host Club Yugioh style)

Untitled (something a bout being kidnapped by Bakura and Kaiba, taken to undercover tribe!)

There was one more, to make this 9, but I REALLY don't remember!

**I HAVE A QUESTION!**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE MANGA "FRUITS BASKET" IS ABOUT? I _SORTA_ KNOW, BUT WANT MORE INFO! IF YOU DO, TELL ME, DON'T GIVE AWAY ANY SPOILERS, JUST BASIC INFO, PLEASE AND THANKYOU!**


	26. I'd Rather die than go out with you

Seta Kaibelle?

**Bwahahahah number 1**! Want to know something funny… I DO use Microsaoft word! I just have veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrryyy bad eyesight! Skip to the botton to find out why! It's a fynny story! (not really)

**Bwahahahaha number 2! :** I got a funny review, actually not really but I laughed and that's what matters! It wqas about tampons and the song that made Bakura's eye twitch! First off, I used tampons in the story because…WELL COME ON! IT'S JUST TOO FUNNY NOT TO! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY! Althpough, I will admit I was slightly disturbed writing it, Oh well… as long as you liked it… YOU DID LIKE IT? RIGHT? OH! And the song Bakura twitched to…well, I thought it woild be kinda obvious that I TOTALLY made that up! Come on! The lyrics were sooo cheesy! If a band wrote a song with those lyrics, they would all be hobos!

00000000000000

Hello! Long time no read, eh? (actually, a month!) Bwahahaha! Last chappie was really corny, but it cleares a few things up that will be important in this chappie!

**OH NO! **I SAID I WOULD FINISH BY NOV.30TH, BUT THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE CASE, OH WELL!

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?

Bwahahahahahahaha! I love being evil!

Chapter26: I'd rather die, than go out with you!

"Hey but heads! Look alive!"

Bakura, Kaiba and Joey lifted their faces in surprise to the passing guard.

"Come on, get ready, your visitor, errr… visitors, errr… parade is here." The guard suddenly decided on.

"Parade?" both Kaiba and Bakura mentioned, giving Joey evil glares.

"Just who did you ca"-

Bakura was cut off, as footsteps were heard down the hall.

"Oi! Joey! I'm here!"

Tristan came into view.

"Tristan?" Bakura and Kaiba said together. They looked as if they were about to pound Joey, but than thought better of it. Neither of them knew Tristan that well, but he at least wasn't Tea or Yugi.

He would do… for now.

"So, you gonna bail me"-

"HUHUMMMMM"!

"I mean, you gonna bail us"- he motioned to Kaiba and Bakura, -"out?"

"Who are they?-Wait a second, is that Bakura?"

"Yup."

"Dear GOD! Why the hell is he"- Whatever Tristan was about to say to Joey, was cut off, as another figure came into view.

"HEY JOEY!" Yelled Duke.

"Duke?" Both Bakura and Kaiba said in unison. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I'm bailing out this dude!" He said pointing to Joey. "Is that you Bakura? And who's that chick?"

"I'm not a chick!" Yelled Kaiba.

"So now you're a man?" Laughed Bakura evilly.

"YES! Oops! I mean-NO!" Kaiba sweatdropped.

"Suuuuuuuure…" Everyone else said.

"Hey wait a second… CHICK!"

(O.O) "Eh?" Said Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Kaiba to Dukes sudden stupid outburst.

"Chick! CHICK!"

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"I think he's possessed.

"Even a spirit wouldn't be that stupid, he's retarded!"

"NO! It's a girl!"

"So?"

"Isn't it obvious…?"

"Not really."

"Oh, for pete's sake! IT'S A HOT GIRL!"

"EH?"

"Oh forget you guys!" Duke moved away from the crowd of guys, and moved as close as possible to the only girl in the cell, at least as close as the bars would let him go.

(O.O) "What are you doing?" Asked Kaiba as his hands were grasped by Duke.

"Will you go out with me and be my forever heartfelt love?"

(O.O) (O.O) (O.O) !

"GET OFF OF ME YOU GAY PERVERT!"

Kaiba punched Dukes face through the cell.

"Ouch… but that only proves to serve… LOVE HURTS!" Duke shouted in a dreamy voice.

Everyone fell over, anime style.

"OK, that's it! Back to business!" Joey shouted. Immediately, all eyes were on him.

"OK, so Tristan"-

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

"AND ME!"

"AND ME!"

(O.O)

"What in the world!"

Yugi, Mai, Tea, and Mokuba came tumbling down the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" All three jail birds shouted simultaneously. Kaiba and Bakura a bit more angrier than Joey.

"We've all come to get Joey out of Jail!" They shouted.

Kaiba and Bakura just stared at the rather large group standing outside their cell.

"EXCUSE US A MOMENT!" They said rather unnecessarily loudly, and made a grab for Joey.

"What do you-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaiba and Bakura pulled Joey to the back of the cell, and started beating the crap out of him.

"THIS-(OOMF)-IS-(OOMF)-FOR-(OOMF)-BRINGING-(OOMF)-YUGI-(OOMF)-AND-(OOMF)-TEA-(OOMF)-TO-(OOMF)-THE-(OOMF)-CELL!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

(Just to let you know, those were punch sounds, NOTHING NAUGHTY!)

"But it wasn't my fault!" Whimpered Joey as the stuffing was knocked out of him.

"Yes It IS!"

"NO! I called Tristan, than everyone else intercepted the phone lines at the exact 5 minutes I was talking to Tristan! I didn't know!"

"OH YEAH! We believe that soooooooooooooooo much!"

"Thankyou!"

"NO IDIOT! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Damn!" oomf oomf oomf oomf oomf

etc………

10 minutes later:

"OK, I feel better!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah, now let's persuade these guys to bail us!"

Kaiba and Bakura walked over to the cell bars, dragging Joey with them.

"What happened to him?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, he tripped." Said Kaiba in defense.

Everyone eyed Joey's bleeding everything, ripped clothing large bruises and broken limbs.

"Yeah, that must be it!" Yugi said cheerfully. " Nothing else would make sense."

"Right… Well, could you guys bail us?" Bakura asked politely.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing lady's underwear?"

(X.X) ( . ) "IT'S… NOT… MY… FAULT!" he screamed. "This bitch over here dressed me up like this when I was drunk!" He said pointing to Tea with a finger other than his pointing finger.

"Tea?"

"Ummm… well… you see… HE HAD DIRTY PICTURES OF ME!" Tea shrieked in defense.

"WHAT! How did you find out?"

(O.O)

"Ummm… I mean… NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR… Hmph! Your just saying that so you can convince these guys that you aren't a lonely loser, and someone is ACTUALLY attracted to you!"

"What?"-

"That's enough! I just want out of this cell!" Kaiba shouted.

That snapped everyone back to reality.

"OK's, like I was saying, Could you guys be a pal, and bail us?" Asked Joey.

"SURE!" They all shouted back.

"Hooray!" Cried the three supposed convicts.

"…Why are you cheering?" Asked Mai to Kaiba.

"Yeah! We don't even know you! Why should we let you out of jail? For all we know, you could be a random mass murderer!"

Bakura snickered evilly. "Looks like you won't be getting out in a long time Semantha! Bwahahahahahaha!"

Kaiba was dumbfounded. Boy, this really sucked. These people had a write for not bailing just any random person. In fact, the only person that knew who he really was, was-

NO WAY! HE WAS NOT GOING TO ASK FOR HER HELP. NO MATTER HOW DESPERATE HE WAS!

Tea eyed Kaiba evilly, giving him a silent message, that clearly stated "Beg, and I'll bail you."

Oh no he wasn't! Seto Kaiba was no beggar! He would get out on his own if it was the last thing he-

"I'll bail you!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to the two speakers.

It was Yugi and Duke.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll bail you!" Duke repeated.

"No! I WILL!" Yugi butted in.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'll bail you on one condition," Duke started. "You have to go on a date with me!"

"NO! That's what I was going to ask!"

"To Late!"

"Only one of us can go on a date with her! Let's duel over it!"

"Fine!"

3 minutes later: Duke lost the duel.

"damn!"

"Bwahahahahahahah! Now I can go on a date with her!" Yugi shouted gleefully.

(O.O) "Ummm… how to put this simply… NO FRICKEN WAY YOU FRICKEN RETARDED MONKEYASSED SHIT HEAD! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'D GO OUT WITH YOU! THAT'S…THAT'S… DISGUSTING!"

"Hmph, than you'll just have to rot ion this cell!"

"I'll bail you out!"

"I stole your wallet Duke!"

"Damn!"

Kaiba thought for a moment. "Please, won't anybody else bail me out?"

"No."

"I would, but seeing as I have no money at the moment, and your not the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen"-

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Nothing! Just you could be nicer to me"-

"THAT'S IT! EVEN THOUGH I FULL HEARTEDLY BELIEVE THIS TO BE THE MOST WRONGEST THING IN THE WORLD, AND I'LL END UP COMMITTING SUICIDE TOMORROW FOR IT… I'LL TAKE UP YOUR OFFER YUGI! JUST TO GET BACK AT DUKE FOR HIS RUDETY!

(O.O) "Really?"

"Did I Just say that?"

"Yes! So you will?"

"Only if you bail me! And I just want to let you know, I would never do this if I wasn't this desperate."

"I don't care about that! The important thing is that your going out with me! HOORAY!"

"What have I done?" Kaiba said miserably to himself.

10 minutes later:

Everyone was standing outside the jail, stretching in the light.

"AIr!" Screamed Joey.

"There was air in the jail dimwit!"

(O.O) "There was?"

Kaiba smacked his forehead. "I got to get these guys killed someday…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Good, now that that's settled, we can go on our date!" Yugi shouted gleefully.

"Dear GOD!"

Without warning, Yugi grabbed Kaiba's hand, and ran down the street.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking us to my most favorite place in the world!"

_I know I'll regret this, but- _"And what place would that be?"

000000000000000000

AC: what's Yugi's most favorite place in the world? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, actually, you'll find out at the beginning of next chapter.

WHY I HAVE BAD EYESIGHT: Ok, youm know I live in Canada write? Well, it's extremel cold here! So out at recess, I was hanging with AR and one of my other friends! We weree freezing our BUTTS off! So we make to run injto an unoccupiued corner for warmth! Me and Ar are racing eachpother for the warmest spot, when I trip! Ar runs write into me, because I fell, so I caused both of us to smash into the BRICK wall! OUCH! Well, long story short, my glasses BROKE! Boohoo! I had to go threw the whiold day with tapred glasses! I felt like Harry Potter! Oh man! Not to mention we had to do a debat in class:'(

This chappie took so long to write! That's why last chappie was updated late. I wanted to put these up together, cause last chappie was not what I consider a chapter, so this way, you'd be getting a real chappie and something extra! Oh well…… I had no ideas for this!

But than as I was writing, I thought of Duke asking Kaiba, but than I though Yugi asking Kaiba was funnier, so well… HERE YOU GO!

READ MY NEW STORY!

"THE SMEXY CHAMPIONSHIP!" (not in capitals) I find it very hilarious!


	27. No Kissing on a first Date

Seta Kaibelle!

Bwahahahahahahaha!I love it! I absolutely love it! I adore getting emails about people reading my story and enjoying it! Especially this one I got a little while ago, about someone with a cold! They said they sprayed boogers everywhere when they laughed! I swear, I just about sprayed boogers too when I read that! I loooooooooooove laughing! I laugh all the time! Hooray!

**I MUST SAY: **I feel really bad, it's been months since I've updated! And if you want an excuse, I think it's fair that I gave you one.

I was driving my sexy convertible, when this hot guy drives up and starts making out with me! He says I have the most gorgeous blond hair, and that my name is Kirsty! I was so shocked and angry! I have brown hair and that's not my name, I fell miraculously out of my car, and flew into a lingerie shop, where all these hot guys were shopping for underwear for their girlfriends! Or should I say… ex-girlfriends! They all felt sorry that I crashed, and broke 34 bones, that they all drove me to the hospital where I have been recovering for the past couple of weeks, with them for company!

AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!

WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING? NO IT'S NOT! HERE'S THE REAL TRUTH!

Something is wrong with my internet, so I am only able to download documents, but not upload them onto my stories. So I do that when I am using someone else's comp. But this time, I forgot to download, and I found the love of "C2"'s! Hooray! All mushy mushy stories in one little package! My heaven! So basically, I've been going crazy, AND I have started another story! So there!

In fact……… I'm gonna stop writing this right now, and come back in 2 hours, while I write my other story! Tata!

………………

Well, I decided to keep writing this instead!

Screw those two hours! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! HOORAY! (2005, FOR THOSE FUTURE READERS!)

**BECAUSE IT IS ALMOST FRICKEN CHRISTMAS! I WILL BE INCLUDING AN ULTRA SPECIAL CHAPPIE AT THE END, THAT WILL MAKE SENSE ONLY IF YOU HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION! SO PAY FRICKEN ATTENTON!**

**WOW!** I wrote the above a little while ago, a week befor Christmas to be exact! I feel bad because I decided not to continue writing. I'm sorry, I feel like a bad person…

Today is Jan.9, 2006! Happy New Year!

Still…even though I haven't updated, 27 chappies in 4 months is still pretty good! I'm going to try to wrap this up by chappie 29!

Chapter27 (wow): No Kiss on a First Date

(by the way, I will be trying to get more serious with this now! )

Yugi looked at Kaiba kinda funny for a moment.

"What?" Asked Kaiba.

"Nothing… it's just, do you even need to ask? Doesn't everybody love the same place?"

"Ummm… No, I don't think so. So will you just tell me already?"

"Why, KAIBA LAND of course!"

Kaiba's jaw hit the ground (ouch). "WHAT?"

"Kaiba Land! The most funnest place in the Universe! You know, I actually personally know the maker of Kaiba land himself! Kaiba!"

"Oh for the love of…" Muttered Kaiba under his breath.

"Isn't that neat?" Asked Yugi.

"Whatever…"

"Hey look! The subway is already here! We won't have to wait!"

(O.O) "Sub…-WHAT? NO WAY HOSAY! There is no way in hell I'm going on public transit! You must be out of your mind!"

"What do you mean by that Semantha? What's wrong with the subway?"

"Um, let's see…1. dirty, 2. smelly, 3. full of bums, 4.overcrowded, 5. no privacy, 6.cheap seating…"

And the list went on and on:

"FINE! Than what do you suggest?"

"Well, personally I would prefer"-

"GREAT IDEA! We'll take the bus!"

"Wha? NO!"-

But it was too late. Yugi grabbed Kaiba's hand and led him to the bus. "Come on!"

(O.O) "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"People are staring at me!" Whispered Kaiba.

"Yeah, that can happen on buses. Don't worry, they'll all fall asleep eventually."

(X.X) _Dear God! This is sooooo disturbing! I'm never riding the bus again!Not that I have ever ridden one before but-OUCH!_

"OK! WHO DID THAT? WHO JUST GRABBED MY ASS?" Yelled Kaiba to the crowd.

No answer.

"Fine! Than I'll just have to kill you one by one until"-

"WE'RE HERE!" Yugi grabbed Kaiba's hand and yanked him off the bus.

"Come on! I want to shoot the ducks!"

(O.O)

"No! Not literally! I want to the shoot the plastic ducks at the game trolleys!"

"Listen Yugi, I really don't"-

"EEEKK! No line up! Hurry!"

"Damn…"

Yugi once again dragged Kaiba on the road. Hmmm… we may need some bandages.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

Yugi pointed to a giant sign posted to the box office window.

Dearest Costumers

Due to recent actions and discoveries, Kaiba land is here bye closed down.

It will be closed until further notice on the Kaiba case.

We apologize for the delay.

For further information call the number below.

555-555-555

Thankyou

(O.O) "No way!"

"You didn't here? All Kaiba companies are closing down one by one. They all say they will reopen as soon as the whereabouts of Kaiba are discovered. He just went missing one day! It's kinda sad… he wasn't a bad guy. Maybe we would've become better friends…"

"Really?"

"HA! No way! That guy hated me! He almost killed me, my grandpa, and my friends! Not to mention he is totally over obsessed with beating me! But that will never happen! Bwahahahahaaha! What a jack ass!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…………"

"Huh? What's wrong Semantha?"

SLAP!

"OUCH! What was that for? That really (sniff)… hurt!... (sniff)" Yugi fell to the ground rubbing the sharp red hand mark on his face.

"How dare you!" _Besides, I always wanted to do that! But I couldn't cause it would look week to slap a wimp. But this way, at least a girl can slap any guy!_

"W-What did I do?"

"You insulted m- I mean, Seto Kaiba!"

(O.O) "Oh… I see…"

"What does that mean?"

"You're one of those Kaiba fans! But what about me! I'm famous too!"

(X.X) "I am NOT a Kaiba fan!"_ Actually…_

"So I still have a chance!"

"NO!"

"Oh"

Yugi just sat on the ground for a moment, staring at the cement. Then, his eyes started to well up_. OH NO! He isn't gonna cry is he-_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"No, stop! Don't cry!"

"I just wanted you to like me! Wahhhh! I-I just wanted t-to go out, f-foWWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh for petes sake! Listen! Stop, Just stop! Your making a seen!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop it I said!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_No, there has to be another way, I can't…_ "STOP!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH FINE! How about I take you for some coffee to calm down?" _Dear god! I can't believe I said that! 1actualy said THAT! I'm surely gonna suffer a miserable death! Now I want to cry!_

"OK!" Yugi put on a smile, stood up and grabbed Kaiba's hand once again! "Come on!" He said running to a close by coffee shop.

(groan)

00000000000000000000000000

"Two latte's please!"

"Coming right up hun!" Said the waitress at the counter.

Yugi sat with Kaiba over in one of the booths.

_OK, you know what? I'm gonna make the best of this… NO NOT THAT! I'm simply gonna see if I can find out any personal week points in Yugi that I can use against him… mheh heh heh… I WILL PREVAIL!_

"So Yugi got any week ponts-OOPS! I mean, got any stories, yeah, stories!" (O.O)

"Ummm… No!"

…

"Any interests?"

…

"No!"

…

"Any secrets?"

…

"No!"

…

"Oh for Goodness sakes! Do you have anything to say at all?"

…

"No!"

(O.O) (X.X) (smacks for head)

"Your latte's are ready!"

"Thank you!"

"Do you want sugar Semantha?"

"Oh, no thanks."

"Here you go!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Oh well, nothing like a bit of sugar to cheer you up!"

"I'M PLENTY CHEERY!"

"Yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…"

All of a sudden, Yugi leaned over the table, right into Kaiba's face. "What the hell are you doing?" Demanded Kaiba.

"Why, I'm kissing you!"

"WHAT?" _AHHHH1 AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS OING ON! KISSING? KISSING? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT EXCUSE AM I GONNA GIVE HIM NOW! I DON'T WANT HIM TO CRY AGAIN! GOD! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE I'M THINKING ABOUT THIS! THAN AGAIN, WHO KNEW I WOULD EVER BE DECIDING HOW TO AVOID KISSING YUGI! AHHHHHH!_

"Ummm… Yugi" _think fast, think fast!_ " Uhh… no kissing on a first date!" _few! Thank God for my brilliant mind!_

"Hey look! Yugi has a girl friend!"

(O.O) "What?"

A bunch of high school students walked into the coffee shop, and gazed over at Yugi and Kaiba. One took out a camera. "Hey! Why don't the lovely couple smile big for the portrait!"

"NO!" said Kaiba shielding his face as Yugi grinned ear to ear. (freeky).

_Oh that's it! That's the last straw! I'm getting out of here!_

Kaiba stood from his booth and ran through the crowd of kids. There were a few laughs on his way out, but nothing he bothered to waste his fists on.

"Semantha?" Yugi called over the crowd, but Semantha was gone.

000000000000

"Got to get away! Got to get away!"

_Ah! This looks promising!_

Kaiba turned down a road, and halted his running to a walk. "I don't think YuGi will find me now."

"Semantha? Semantha?"

It was far off, but Kaiba heard it. Yugi was close on his trail! _Eeekkk! Must get away!_

Kaiba turned on another road, and took an alley leading off of that one.

"Semantha?"

"Ahhhhh! How's that possible? How could I have gotten closer to Yugi, instead of farther away?"

Kaiba decided to stop in his alley a bit, and watch and see if Yugi would pass by. Bad Idea.

As Kaiba watched through the gap in the buildings, the only possible thing worse than Yugi catching him, actually happened. Yugi walked by the alley, and stopped right in front of the entrance. At first, Kaiba thought Yugi had seen him, but he watched as he waved to someone in the distance.

_Who could that be?_

Kaiba watched in horror as Yugi was joined by Tea, Tristen. Joey, Duke, Mai and Ryou.

_Uh, oh!_

"Hey guys! Can you help me? I lost Semantha, but I know she's close by!"

"Sure we'll help you Yug!" Joey shouted back, a bit louder than necessary.

Kaiba caught a look of sheer cruel joy from Tea.

"Damnit!"

Kaiba shoved his hands over his mouth as all seven teens looked down his alley way.

"Me and my big mouth!" Kaiba turned and ran down the rest of the alley, with his pursuers close on his trail.

0000000000000000000000

AC: And so the chase begins! I was planning on making this chappie longer, but eight pages is long enough. Than it would've been sixteen, and I know you guys all have a life, so there!

Ummm… lets see. I don't like glacee cherries. Or marishino cherries (I have no idea how to spell that). You know, those cherries that are bright red, and kinda like candy1 YUCK! I lost my appetite for them when I was little and at my friends house. We each got an ice cream cone. She filled mine with choco mint, and when I asked her if she was gonna have any ice cream, she said no! And filled her cone with glaccee cherries! AND ate it1!Yuck! That's disgusting!

So by bye!


	28. You Don't Take Advantage of men!

Seta Kaibelle?

Woohhoo! Last official chappie! (I think) I will try and make this long, but there is still one more chappie to go, so hold your horses!

I don't know… was last chappie OK? I thought it was kinda lame! But that's just me! I REALLY hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 28:You don't take advantage of men!

Kaiba sped down the alley, and tripped on something soft.

"Damn!"

He looked down. His giant parachute Aladdin guard costume was getting in the way of running, and was being weighed down by the water in puddles.

"I got to ditch this costume!" Kaiba said to himself. He emptied out of the alley onto an unfamiliar street.

He didn't have time to gaze at his surroundings as Yugi and his gang were close on his trail.

All he was able to make out were the many side shops on the side of the road.

He ran down looking briefly at the tiny stores for any means of disguise.

"Oh no! They're catching up!" There was no time to waste! Seto turned to the first store he came across and took whatever he could find off the shelf.

A scarf store.

He grabbed a dark blue one with silver trimming. (If he was going to hide, he would do it in style!)

Swiftly, he wrapped it around his waste so it hung like a long skirt, and grabbed a newspaper on the ground. He used the newspaper to shield his face. (familiar?)

Kaiba peeked around the paper as the teens ran by.

"Few! I'm safe!"

But then, a huge gust of wind whipped down the ally causing Seto's newspaper to blow away.

(O.O)

"…Hello?"

( . ) "Get her!" Kaiba was about to turn and run away but a large man cut him off. The man took out a gun and pointed it at the old lady owning the shop.

"Give me the money!" he shouted. Everyone froze.

_Perfect! Here's my get away!_

Sobbing, the lady handed over a small bag full of money. The man turned quickly to leave, unfortunately at the same time Kaiba chose to leave. The mans gun and money flew to the side.

Bang!

"Ouch! Get out of my way!" The two shouted.

(O.O)

_What? He's leaving already! No! I need him to hold a hostage situation so I can escape!_

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Kaiba said to the criminal. "Here, let me help you!"

Kaiba stood up briskly, grabbing the other man and pulling him to his feet. He swiftly dusted him off, then shoved the money and gun into his hands. "Now now! What's your hurry! You can stay here and host up a kidnapping? Can't you?"

(O.O)

"Come now, don't tarry!"

"What? I just need some cash! I don't want to be involved with hostages!"

(X.X) "NO! You must hold up a hostage situation!"

"No way! I'm going now you freek!" With that, the man turned and ran down an alley.

"Damn!"

The old lady, Yugi and his friends stared at Kaiba with evil glares. "Get her!" They cried.

"OH NO! I'm trapped!" Unfortunately for Kaiba, the alley the criminal took was in the direction toward his pursuers, so he had no choice but to back up against a wall.

"EEK! She dropped my best silk scarf in the mud!" Squealed the old lady.

"what?" said the teens all turning to look at the woman with confused glances.

Kaiba took this chance to escape. He darted through a gap between Joey and Duke. Unfortunately for him, both teens just happened to have good reflexes and reached out to his flying figure.

They each grabbed a part of his pants, and pulled.

RIP!

_Oh shit!_

Kaiba's pants ripped right off! (bwahaha… you were just waiting for that to happen, weren't you?).

But on the plus side, Kaiba was able to use this to his advantage. The two boys stared dumbstruck at the pretty teenage girl, running down the street in nothing but panties and an Aladdin vest.

(O.O) "wow…"

Everyone snapped out of there trance. Or should I say slapped out of there trance. (snicker…) Tea and Mai slapped all the boys over the head to bring them back to reality.

"Oh Come on! She's getting away!"

"OH right!" The teens once again started chasing after Kaiba, who turned into another ally.

The little old lady stayed behind though, watching the proceedings.

"Hmmm… make a fool out of me huh? No one gives my money to crooks AND steals my best scarves… NOBODY!" The little old lady took a small box out of her coat and opened it.

Inside was a silvery blue necklace with a charm that appeared to be half a star dangling off of it. "The last one…"she mumbled to herself, "Oh well, I'm plenty happy."

The old lady clutched the necklace tight and murmured something under her breath.

"So, you like giving stuff to men that's not there's and showing off your but to them? Well, since you love them so much, why don't you join them?" The lady smiled a tiny evil grin with a devilish glint.

00000000000000

"No! There catching up again!" Kaiba turned into yet another alley.

"DAMNIT TO HELL!" The alley was walled off, now there was no escape.

He looked back behind him.

"Hey fella's! I found her!"

"Great! We're coming Joey! And we found a rope and body bag to hold her in!"

(O.O) 

"They what? Geeze! Now they want to kill me! Oh well… when there is no future for a man, he must do the only thing left to do. Fight Back!"

Kaiba turned fully around and stood his ground.

"Come get me you mother poopin ding bats!" (what a bad dis).

Kaiba came face to face with the five teens that were just chasing him. He wondered where the girls went. Actually… the boys knew they would protest against tying her up and stuffing her in a bag, that they lost them in an alley some where… bwahahaha! The more juicer it gets!

"We got you now!" They cheered.

"No you don't you bas"- Kaiba was cut off as he was drifted out of consciousness. Something hard had hit him on the side of the head, and he fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was someone shouting about getting the body bag.

000000000

_Oh… my head!_

Kaiba opened his eyes.

Bang!

"Ouch!" he felt a jolt under him that sent him flying into a low ceiling. He felt around him. If he wasn't mistaken… he was in a … TRUNK!

_Shit! I'm locked in the trunk of a car now! great! Just great!_

He noticed the body bag was more like a pillow case and only came to about his knees, maybe shorter…?

The car came to a jolt. Kaiba couldn't prevent himself from being thrown into the back wall as his elbows were tied to his sides. (that would explain why he could still feel around)

"Ouch!"

Suddenly, the door to the trunk clicked open. A slight breaze of fresh air hit Kaiba's legs, causing him to shiver.

"Come on! Haul her out!" Came a voice that sounded strangely like Dukes. Kaiba felt 3 pairs of hands grab him in many different places. NOT THOSE PLACES!

Kaiba groaned as he hit cement.

"I Said to Hold her! Not drop her you dimwits!"

"Sorry…" Came a muffled apology.

"Just hurry."

Kaiba was once again being dragged across the ground into what seemed to be a building.

(O.O) "Why are you dragging her?"

"Sorry Duke, but she seemed to suddenly gotten a lot heavier!"

"No, you just got shrimpier!"

Kaiba heard a slap off in the distance.

_Oww! that's gotta hurt!_

0000000000

"Put her on the chair!"

Kaiba was heaved onto a rather small chair… more like a foot stool. And a very splintery one at that. It felt kind of … broken.

"YES! Mission accomplished! Take offthe body bag!"

"Hooray!"

A hand grabbed at Kaiba, or more accurately, the body bag. The bag was lifted.

"GASP!" (O.O) "What the hell?"

"KAIBA?"

"Ummm…" Kaiba looked down. _Uh oh. This is gonna kill me… "_Hi?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"You took me here dumbass!" Kaiba retorted.

_How did this happen? I'm a …GUY? But I was a girl a moment ago? ARGGGHH! THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! THE ONE TIME I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE BACK TO A GUY CAUSE OF CERTAIN NEMESIS' IN THE ROOM, I CHANGE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO! Wait a sec…_ Kaiba looked even further down… _OH MY GOD! I'M STILL WEARING TEA'S ITTY BITTY PANTIES! (O.O)_

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"No! We took Semantha here! You're Kaiba! And a guy! And why are you wearing Semantha's clothing? Oh my gosh! You didn't take her clothes and replace them with your own so you could come here in her place did you?"

"WHAT! HELL NO! Where is here anyways?" Kaiba glanced around. "HEY! This is Bakura's basement!"

For indeed, Kaiba was once again in a dark small cellar room, sitting on the previously broken stool. "Why did you bring me here?"

"  
First of all, we didn't bring YOU here. And the reason we are here is because…" All the boys looked away shamefacedly as they began to blush.

"what?"

"Well, you know how it is Kaiba… see a girl, steel a girl…"

"That doesn't make- OH MY GOD! (O.O) YOU WERE GONNA TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?"

"Ummm… well, technically no, but… Semantha, that's a whole different case…"

(O.O) "I think I'm gonna die!"

"Hey Wait! We found him!"

"Huh?"

"We found Kaiba! We get that reward now! Hurray! We may not get a girl, but 50 million dollars is just as good!"

_fifty million… only that much! I'm ashamed! "_And what if I refuse to go in with you?" I want to go back to my life, but in a fashionably late kinda way…

Joey grinned evilly. "We have you tied up moron!"

"Don't call me moron you mutt!"

It looked like Joey was about to reply back, when he opened his mouth in astonishment. "Mutt…Hey guys! I think I know what's"-

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The door to the tiny cellar came bursting open. In marched Tea and Mai.

"If you think you guys are gonna take advant- (O.O) WHA?"

They both caught a glance of KAIBA sitting all tied up in girls underwear instead of Semantha.

"What the hell? ARE YOU GUYS ALL ON CRACK? Wait a sec… KAIBA! You're found!" Mai said, somewhat happily.

Tea didn't say anything. She just shrunk to the ground, and began to laugh crazily. She laughed harder and harder until she was finally clutching her stomach in pain.

Everyone just looked at her oddly. "Tea… are you OK?"

"HeheheHahaha! Oh my gosh! Oh my Goshehehehehehehehehe!haha!"

(O.O) "O…K…?"

"Come on guys! Let's bring him into the Kaiba tower and redeem our prize!"

"Yeah!"

"Hold on! Can you at least let me change?"

"No! Now let's go!"

(O.O) "WHAT?"

0000000000000000

Special News Bulletine: 

Channel 3 news! Presenting our top story today!

Good evening people of Domino. Our top story today is somewhat of a surprising one. At 4.00 pm today, Seto Kaiba was literally dragged back into his company today by none other than Yugi Motou and co. Assisting Yugi was Duke Devlin, Tristan Tayler, Ryou Bakura, Tea Gardner, Mai Valentine and Joey McPoopfaced.

("HEY! THEY PRONOUNCED MY NAME WRONG!")

After missing for a week, he was returned to his company wearing what appeared to be an Aladdin guard vest and women's underwear. He refuses to state any explanation on this matter, leaving us to believe one explanation. He went out looking for a hooker to pick up, but accidentally picked up a man cross-dressing as a women. The man than beet him up and took his clothing. Fortunately for Mr. Kaiba, he found ten dollars in a gutter and was able to spend it at the only two stores nearby. A costume store and a lady's lingerie store. He was so ashamed of his attire, he took refuge underneath a cashier in a brewery.

And that lady's and gentlemen, is the Kaiba story. You heard it here first.

In an under note, all Kaiba corp companies are being reopened tomorrow morning. Now let's head over to Jeffrey for on the spot news!

-

Thankyou Nancy, I am here today at the airport, where Ishizu Ishtar is landing in Japan. She will be opening an Egyptian exhibit in the Domino Museum. I don't know, something about the pharaoh originally plying duel monsters on stone tablets…

000000000000000

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR……! I'm gonna kill Yugi AND HiS POSSE! Hey what's this? The Egyptian on TV is talking to me?"

000000000000000000000

AC: Hehehehe! Stay tooned if you want to find out how Seto makes his revenge! No, it doesn't include the tournament. But it is the last chappie! If you don't want to read, that's OK, but it may just be worth your wild!

Sienara!

WAIT! I must say! I am really upset at this story! **READ THIS NOW!** This story was supposed to be serious, AND be a romance! It was also supposed to have the school dance in it! Over all, it was supposed to be BETTER! So… if you want me to redo this story into another version, just tell me and I will. After I finish my other stories though! K?


	29. Epiloug My Ass!

Seta Kaibelle?

YEAH! The last chapter! Hooray! For those of you who don't know, last chappie WAS the last one! I kinda wrapped it up because I have a REALLY good one for Tea and Seto/Ryou/Bakura/Yami/Duke/Marik fans! (O.O) I know what you're thinking! And NO! Tea is not a prostitute that is going out with all of them! Or is she? Bwahahahahaha!

Nah! It's just really complicated to explain! Because some of them hate her, and some of them like her! And well…………OK! IT'S REALLY HARD TO EXPLAIN! Just read the summary if you want to know!

It's AU and very MUSHY/LUSTY!

Curiosity Killed the Cat! (I adore this title!)

OH! One more thing! I got the Japanese version of Yugioh season zero (not released in Canada or Japan) and I nearly DIED watching it!

OMG! Kaiba has GREEN hair! GREEEEEEN! NOOOOOOOOO! And brown eyes! Not to mention he ACTUALLY agreed to go out with MIHO! IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SCREWED! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! They changed the series completely! You know Miho? The girl that Tristan had a crush on for only one chapter? Well, she is now a main character who hangs with the yugioh gang! Well when Kaiba came to there school as an exchange student (this part perplexed me cause he had the same uniform as Ryou), he invited Yugi and friends to his house! Than Miho's just like "can we be even better friends?" And Kaiba just like "Sure! Come over when ever you want!" I nearly DIED! AGAIN! But Tristan got all pissed and called Kaiba a bastard! YEAH! Anymore questions? Just ask! I got a lot to tell about that series to anybody who wants to listen!

Chapter 29: Christmas is for sweaters!

"Finally! The companies up and running! And it's right before Christmas too! That's good news!"

"What do you want to do for Christmas Seto?"

"Eat eggnog!" Seto said sarcastically.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T MAKE EGGNOG AND ACCIDENTLY BURNT IT, DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO NAKE FUN OF ME! I TRIED SETO! I TRIED! I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS SO THICK IT WAS EDDIBLE! IT WAS BETTER THAN THE FIGGY PUDDING YOU MADE LAST YEAR! IT WAS THINNER THAN WATER! BUT YOU SHOULD BE SUPPORTIVE OF ME! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

(O.O) "Holy smokes! What have you been smoking?"

"Pans."

(--) "I wasn't being serious Mokuba. Besides, there is no such cigarette as pans."

"That's the joke."

"What joke?"

"Well, I'm not really smoking, so I said pans instead of pot!"

(O.o) "I don' get it."

(.) "Oh brother…"

"Yes?"

"FORGET IT! Now! We have to buy presents for everyone! Yugi DID return you back home!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"The least we could do is buy him a present."

"Can't we just buy him a fruitcake?"

"HUHHHHHh! Seto! That's a sign of being…of being…CHEEP!" Mokuba shivered as he said the word.

"BY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT! THE KAIBA'S ARE NEVER CHEAP! WE MUST BUY HIM THE MOST EXPENSIVEST GIFT IN THE WHOLE WORLD SO HE WILL THINK OF US AS KINGS!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Or we could settle for the next best thing! Mheh heh heh!"

(O.O)

00000000000000000000000

Christmas morning:

(OK, Joey decided to spend his Christmas at Yugi's house since his dad was a hobo, and Ryou decided to spend his Christmas at Yugi's house because his dad is gone!)

(yawn) "WOW! It's Christmas morning! Come on everyone! Presents!"

"I'm coming Yuge! Let me just"-GULP-"finish these pancakes I found under ya bed!"

(O.O) "Ummm…Joey, those aren't pancakes."

(O.O)

"Those are spandex toilet seats."

"WHAT! GAck gack gack!"

"Didn't you notice?"

"No."

(X.X) (--)

"Hey look! There are some from Kaiba! How peculiar!"

"Let me at em! Let me at em!"

"Wait your turn!"

"Now this is strange, this one is for Yami!"

"YAMI?"

"Yeah , that's what it says."

"HEY! This ones for me!"

"And this ones for me!"

"I also got one, but I can't open it at the same time as Yami, so I'll go first!"

_HEY!_

"Mheh heh heh! Too bad! Let's open them together! One. Two, THREE!"

All three boys opened there presents together. There was silence, then…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"OH………………..MY…………………GOD!"

"Is that man like mentally retarded or somfin?"

"I can't believe it!"

"YEAH! This is sooooooo not my colour!

Yugi and Joey were looking at there gifts.

Joey was holding what appeared to be half a bra and full of frills. He looked as if he were about to vomit.

Meanwhile, Yugi was holding a bra with WHOLES in it! It was made out of leather. He had a face similar to Joey's.

"That bastard!"

"why I outta- Hey! What did you get Ryou?"

"Umm…well…"

Joey and Yugi noticed Ryou wasn't holding a bra. But he was holding what appeared to be a small picture with big black letters on the back.

"What does it say?"

"See you on the news!" Read Joey putting up a sneak attack.

"Hey! Don't read that!"

"What does it mean 'see you on the news?"

"What is that a picture of?"

"No! Please. I"-

"Give it here!" Joey swiped the picture from Ryou.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh my gosh! Yugi! Look at this!"

(O.o)

The photograph Ryou was holding, was one of himself. It showed him tied down to is own bed using undergarments! He was also dressed in ladies underwear!

"Ryou…WHAT THE HELL! WHEN DID YOU DO THIS?"""""'!"

"I…I don't remember! That must have been when Bakura took over! I swear! I would never do such a thing!"

"What's this in the bottom corner?"

"It says 'swiped this off of Gardner! Let's just call it…payback!'"

"Payback? What did you do?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey! Lets put on the news!"

oooo

Good morning Domino! In today's top story, this picture is being published and posted everywhere! In general opinion, it's rated "R" so don't let your children look at anything for the next five days!

Merry Christmas

Oooo

"ACK!"

"DEAR GOD! SHIELD YOUR EYES!"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME! THEY'RE BURNED OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS! SAVE YOURSELVES!"

The picture Ryou had just been holding was being published across the city that very moment. And who knows where else?

Poor Ryou.

"Ryou, what did you do to deserve that?"

"Nothing honest! Oh dear…"

Yugi slaps his forehead. "hugh… well, the only thing to do is let Yami open hid present."

"YEAH!" Yami came out of Yugi's body (snorts through nose! If that isn't the funniest thing in the world, eat my arm!...OUCH! Son of a bi-)

He made a grab for the brightly wrapped package lying on the floor. He noticed it was bigger than everybody else's.

"I wonder what Mr. Kaiba got me?"

(O.o)

"Oh come on! I'm being polite!"

"Screw you!"

(O.O) "What? That was very rude and wasn't the correct comeback phrase! Learn your grammer!"

"Well I would if someone would stop touching my legs during English class causing me a passionate sensation in my groan."

(O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)

"Ummm… did I say that out loud?"

"Wait, you can feel that? I thought you couldn't feel me and that's why I kept doing it!"

"Well, uhhh…"

(Just for reference sake, Joey and Ryou were both NOT in the short conversation)

"Can ya just open da damn gif' Yami?"

"Sure!"

Yami unwrapped the huge box.

…

"What the fu"-

"Yami Moutu, you are being arrested for sexual harassment charges against Mr. Kaiba of Kaiba Corporations. Please come with us while we take off your shirt and FORCE you to wear this see through plastic bra that reads "I'm a slut".

"YUGI! Help meeeeeeeeeee!"

"I can't! We're eating breakfast!"

(O.O) ( . ) "What's wrong with you?"

And Kaiba lived happily ever after for the next three days while Ryou, Yugi and Joey ate themselves to death. As for Yami, no one ever found out what happened to him but they say if you listen closely on Christmas morning, you can here him calling in the wind "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGIU!"

Which is kinda ironic seeing as Yugi and Yami were still one person in this particular story.

000000000000000

And it's over and this story is totally screwed! I hate it sooooo much1 And yes, I wiiiiiill rewrite it someday! As for fan art!

Well, yes, I DO have a website, but NO you can't go to it! It is really screwed and I have to fix it! REALLY screwed! But don't fear!

It will appear in my bio if you like! Just not for the next week maybe………………………..

Whatever! I'm working on a whole bunch of new stories that are serious! Unlike this piece of opoop! That as odd.

If you like those stories, please check them out! WARNING! They are AU! So blah! Cause I like AU!


End file.
